What Lies Beyond
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: This is a story about Ging Freecss and how he fell in love with a woman who changed his life in a way he never expected. Forced to face the hardships of weakness, heartache, and loss in a relationship. What was the life they shared together before/after the birth of Gon? What exactly happened that made Ging return to Whale Island? (UNDER REVISION)
1. A Song x Worth x Listening

_**AN:** Okay so this is my first story ever...so I hope it is somewhat ok. This is a semi-AU. I do need to do more research to get this story somewhat on track with the anime/manga. Meaning..to get it to "fit" Feel free to comment etc. Depending on how this goes I may continue this. Let me know what you guys think._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Song x Worth x Listening**

"Well...I think this is the place. What do you think?" The young boy addressed a white dove-like bird in a small cage that he was holding. He stared at the bird for a bit. As if 'hoping' he would get a response from it. "Yeah I think so too."

This boy is a young hunter. His name is-

Ging Freecss...

Ging Freecss, 15yrs old. A very adventurous young boy. Ging was trying to find something to do after completely repairing the secrets of the tomb. It wasn't as if he didn't want to stick around and see the look on people's faces as they finally got to see what's inside. But it just wasn't him to stick around in one place for too long.

After saying goodbye to his colleagues, thanking them for all their hard work. He looked for something... more. There was a town a little ways from the tomb that held a competition for the "strongest man around". Apparently, it's current title holder hasn't been beaten in over 10yrs. A tall, bulky man with intimidating eyes. Many were afraid to even approach him. Claiming that his screams were as ferocious as a lion's roar, or so they claim. No one dared to challenge him. And if they did they were considered "insane". His name, David.

When he heard about it, Ging was confident enough in his skills to beat this David guy.

Continuing walking down a semi-crowded path within the town; he chuckled to himself. "Man..I would've thought someone as 'scary' as he would have a 'scarier' name to match his image." A frown crossed his face, keeping his eyes straight forward. Trying his best not to engage in any conversation. Stubborn and shy, as he was told many times. He just thought it was best to not be known by anyone.

He was then pulled away from his thoughts when the bird he was holding started to chirp in a loud song, a quick song which ended with the bird frantically flapping its wings.

Ging's eyes widened... ' _No_...' he thought to himself. He raised the cage to eye level and faced the bird's front to him. He stared intently at the bird. These type of birds were originally white like doves. But when it happened...the bird's belly would turn a light blue color.

He swallowed hard...heart racing in his chest. Shutting his eyes tightly trying to calm his breathing. "It's really happening huh?" Asking no one in particular. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his gaze. And just a little distance away was a young girl. She was picking up something from the ground it appeared. Her right side facing him.

"Geez, people here are seriously lacking some manners." She mumbled loud enough while she picked up the mysterious object, holding it tightly in her hand. She rises from her kneeling position, then looked over to where Ging stood. Confusion showered her face. She looked at the strange young boy holding a bird cage, looking at...no staring at her.

Ging flinched when she looked his way. He knew he must've come off as a creep since he was without a doubt staring at her. His heart that was already racing raced even faster when she sent him a small smile.

' _Oh_ _crap_... _this_ _is_ _really_ _happening_.'

* * *

 _ **AN:** I hoped you liked it...I'll find a way to connect Ging's past to the present...perhaps before he leaves for the DC...not sure yet. Thank you for taking the time to read. I really truly appreciate it._

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	2. Weird x And x Weird

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and it's characters are not mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Weird x And x Weird**

* * *

He stared her down. He should've felt ashamed; especially when she sent him an awkward smile. But that's all he could do and he didn't know why. But one thing for sure...she sure looked beautiful. He didn't pay much attention to 'other' people in general, especially girls. He had no interest in girls right now. But her... she was something, something perhaps special?

She was a little bit shorter than him from what he could tell. She has a warm shade of a brownish gold in her eyes. Definitely innocent, an innocent and gentle look. Her hair was pretty short, for it had barely passed her jawline, and was a black color with green ends. No doubt, she was a mesmerizing sight. Her mouth... presented him an undeserving kind smile.

"Can I help you?" A small giggle escaped past her lips. Approaching him slowly, he stiffened not knowing what to do exactly. Should he get to know her? Or just totally blow her off and walk past or in the opposite direction. But it was too late, she was already in front of him. A couple of feet away matter of fact.

He paid his attention to what she was wearing. It was a simple baby blue summer dress with white flowers. No jewelry, no makeup, nothing else other than a watch on her wrist. The item she picked up was quickly put into her pocket, which he found very odd. As if she didn't want him to see what it was exactly. But chose to ignore it..for now at least.

"I've never seen you around, is that your pet bird?" She asked.

She thought he was indeed a very cute guy. Though she herself never paid any attention to boys. Focusing on her studies in school and figuring out what she wanted to do in life. But...there was something about him. Naturally whenever a guy gawked at her; she'd become upset and started yelling at them for being weird. But the way he started at her...she couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to know this guy. Even if just a little. He gave off this mysterious vibe.

"U-umm I..." ' _crap what the heck? Why can't I say anything._ ' Ging yelled at himself internally. "I..I umm, yeah I'm not from around here. I only came by to beat the 'strongest man around'." Ging announced with confidence; hiding the fact that this random girl is making his heart race like crazy.

"Oh really! Well.. you're in for a ride. I'm really not one to judge a person by their looks. But not even guys who are much taller, older, and bulkier than you can beat him." Another giggled escaped her.

"Heh...how about you come and watch me. And see just how looks can be deceiving." Ging challenged. A little insulted that she doubted his skills.

"Okay okay...no need for you to get you panties in a bunch."

"Hey! Don't you eve-"

"Shush..you never told me about that bird you're holding. I've never seen one before."

"You're weird." Was all he could say to her to quickly draw her attention away from the oddball bird. Plus the secret of the bird is none of her business, so he would like to keep that to himself.

"What? I just asked a simple question! How does that make me weird?!"

"It just does. You can't come up to someone and pry in their business."

Offended, her blood boiled by his annoyance. "Weird?! You can't just gawk at a girl and think it's ok!"

A cute little pout formed on her lips. Ging smiled and decided that this girl was going to drive him insane if he stayed around her longer. Yup..looks can definitely be deceiving. Because she's a lot more feisty than she appears.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then she sighed in defeat. Though she knows, not wanting to admit it out loud, she liked him..yeah he's weird, but a good weird. A nagging feeling kept telling her to get to know him. Something that she usually doesn't do.

"Skylar...my name is Skylar. I'm 13 and I...I moved here just a couple of years ago."

Silence birthed itself between them...why did she just tell him all that again? It was so weird. It was like she had no control over what she was saying.

'What _a_ _weird_ _girl_.' Ging thought to himself. Nonetheless...

"My name is Ging, I'm looking for something but not sure what it is yet. I'm 15, and to answer your question; no this isn't my pet. I'm only caring for it until it gets better."

He smiled, _'...Skylar...so her name is Skylar.'_

She smiled back. ' _Ging...I like it._ '

"Well, ok Ging. Mr. Confident. Next competition for the match is at 3:00 today. It's..." Skylar looks down at her watch. "11:47 am...so you still have a bit of time. I'll hear about it if you beat him. But I have to get going...it was nice meeting you." Skylar began to walk away; when she was quite at a far distant she heard him yell.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO WATCH?! IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT!"

 _'CRAP!'_ Ging wanted to get away from her not keep her around. So why? Why did he just invite her to watch him fight?

Closing a bit of distance so she wouldn't have to yell. "I don't have time to watch little boys challenge bigger boys. Find me later if you can and we'll see if you can convince me to go." She smiled then continued to walk away.

Once she was out of earshot, Ging looked down the bird within the cage he held.

"She's going to drive me insane...are you sure she's the one?" Ging lifted the bird cage again to eye level as he asked. The bird's belly had turned a shade of a dark blue.

' _If it had turned pink I would've been in trouble._ ' he looked up and watch her walk away. Further and further out of reach.

Turning on his heel to find more information about this afternoon's match against the "strongest man around" he murmured to himself with a smile on his face.

"Skylar..."

* * *

 _ **AN:** Okay I hope this was good enough to grab your attention. I would like to keep Ging in character, but I'm not really sure if his young younger self would act the same as his adult self. Perhaps. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think if you like. Thank you for reading, it really means a lot and I hope to improve my writing for your enjoyment._

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	3. The Color x And x Bird

**Chapter 3: The Color x And x Bird**

* * *

It's been about 2hrs since his encounter with Skylar. It was strange that he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Ging rested on the bench in the arena that the competition was held in. He'd just finished registering and was now waiting for it to begin. Ging had confidence; He knew for a fact that he was going to win. So why? Why was he even wasting his time doing this? Earlier he had a glimpse as to whom he will be facing. And David..the so called strongest man around didn't even look like he was even worth the time and effort. So why exactly was he doing this again?

He sighed from boredom. He looked at the seat next to him where the bird cage sat. He began to think about the day he found the bird. He was either lucky or unlucky that he'd found this rare species of bird. After all, it lead him towards...

Ging saw a glimpse of a baby blue pass by the window. Tearing his view away from the bird, he looked outside and there she was; walking alongside someone else, another girl. He felt himself smile but it went away when he saw that she wasn't stepping through the arena doors. Ging quickly got up from his seat, grabbed the cage, and quickly headed outside the doors to catch her.

"So when do you think Kyo will be back?" Skylar's friend, Hana asked. She was the same age as Skylar, had dark brown straight hair that reached down her shoulders. She wore glasses, has hazel eyes, and wore a light pink tank top with a white skirt. Skylar faced her friend and gave her a sad smile.

"Kyo..he's been out of it lately. I know that leaving the home we grew up in had taken a toll on him. But I feel like he's acting out. All he wants to do is go back there and work for them. And it doesn't help that they give it to him, apparently and he claims that he's not as bad as before. But it still makes me upset."

Hana looked at how her friend's eyes became so distant when it came to her twin brother.

"I trust him. Kyo doesn't seem like he would do bad again. I know he cares very much about what you think Sky, so try not to think about it." Skylar looked away. She cares about her brother, she just doesn't want him to head down the wrong path again. She then pulled away from her train of thought when she felt a firm grip around her wrist. Quickly reacting, she turned around only to find a smirking boy. And not just any boy... The one she'd met earlier-

Ging...

"Gotcha... I know you have nothing better to do. So how about you watch me fight?" Skylar smiled. He sure does know how to make her feel so giddy.

"What makes you think I have nothing better to do?" Ging lets go of her wrist and rested his arm against his side. "Because you offered me to find you and convince you to watch me beat this guy."

"Umm, Sky who's this?" Hana asked almost in a whisper. Skylar turned her head quickly and began to laugh. "This is Ging, the guy I told you about earlier."

"Oh! The one who thinks he can beat the David?"

"Yup, that's the one! I don't think he can do it though. Especially with that bird in his way." Skylar sent Ging a 'know it all' look. Ging gripped the bird cage tighter in his left hand.

"What? Did I just strike a nerve?" she said, making him glare at her.

"Oh! How rude of me." Skylar said in a sarcasm tone. "Hana this is Ging, Ging this is my best friend Hana." The said shook hands and begun a small conversation.

Skylar focused on the bird in the cage. There was something about that bird she wanted to know. That bird..was definitely not a normal Hana spoken loudly.

"Oh my goodness! Is that a Legendary Bird?!" Her hazel eyes sparkled as she knelt and got closer to the bird cage. Awing and Ooing at the bird.

"Where did you find one? They are so rare most of them are feral. I'm surprised you have a domesticated one." She looked at Ging waiting for him to answer.

"What's a Legendary Bird?" Confusion washing Skylar as she asked.

' _Oh_ , _crap_.' Ging thought and sent Hana a look praying that she understands.

Hana glanced back at the bird and onto its belly. A fresh blush appeared on her cheeks. Then a big smile, followed by a laughter.

"I actually found the bird with a broken wing a while back and have been taking care of it since then. Not because of what it can do but because...it's special. I've been thinking about releasing the bird soon." Ging explained to Hana.

Skylar was amazed and annoyed at how Ging told Hana but not her about the bird in their first encounter. And if she remembered correctly, he was indeed very vague.

"Oh wow! My dad is a professor and he's into studying the strange and dangerous things. I like to read and study about them myself. So I know a good amount of information about the bird... especially it's belly." Hana winked at Ging and did a side glance at Skylar. Teasing him all the more.

"What's the Legendary Bird?!" Skylar was annoyed that they knew what this bird was but not her..and what's up with this bird belly thing. "It's a very rare bird that can...tell your future in a way." Hana explained.

 _'Geez why are they so vague with me!'_ thought Skylar.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	4. Underneath x The x Starry Sky

_**AN:** In case my description of Skylar wasn't good enough. I imagine her to look closely like Gon. They both have the same hair and eye color. But I wasn't too sure how to describe the hair since Gon's hair in the manga is green...? But black/green in the anime. Lol, idk. But she and Gon are supposed to share similar appearances. But look different too, obviously, she's more feminine. So enjoy! I think this chapter is better._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Underneath x The x Starry Sky**_

* * *

"If you want to know more, how about you hold him for me while I fight. I promise to tell you more." Ging invited.

"No!" Skylar refused.

She will not give into him that easily. "Why are you so stubborn. You know you're really annoying. Just watch the bird for me." Ging huffed in annoyance.

"No!" She refused again.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I said so. I shouldn't be wasting my time even talking to you."

"Come on Sky. You don't have to watch him. I'll go with you. Let's just watch the bird." Hana offered.

She smirked "Ok!" Skylar quickly agreed.

 _'UGH this girl!'_ Ging just couldn't understand why she's like that. Ging reluctantly handed Skylar the bird cage. Their fingers brushing for a brief moment.

"Well I have to head back...watch me win...Skylar." he smiled at her which sent her heart racing. "I'll see you ladies later." Ging waved and went back into the arena. Skylar began to blush while Hana couldn't help but laugh that their stubbornness.

"Alright Sky, how about it." Skylar rolled her eyes, starting to complain about how annoying Ging was while they entered the guest entrance of the arena.

* * *

Skylar was on the edge of her seat. Ging was sooooo small compared to David. They've been fighting fist to fist for a while now. And from the looks of it...there was no end to it. One moment David would dominate the battle, but Ging would always come back. She felt so uneasy; gripping the bird cage that was resting on her lap, Hana couldn't help but smile at the situation. It seemed like they disliked one another, but it wasn't true. She could see how Skylar was so nervous for Ging, it was pretty cute. Hana glanced down at the bird. It's belly still a blue color...but it was slightly different. For it had a little shade of pink.

"Looks like it's going to happen real soon. Sooner than Sky realizes." She quietly whispered to herself. She looked towards Skylar again. A look of determination overtook her appearance. It was very obvious who she was rooting for. Hana took out her camera from her bag and snapped a picture of Skylar.

"What the?" The flash alerting her for a moment before she turned her attention back to the match, not really caring.

And then... Ging suddenly...

He won, knocking out the now fallen champion.

"Yes! Ging you did it!" Skylar shouted jumping out of her seat, cheering alongside with the crowd. Jumping up and down, Hana smiled and took the cage away from Skylar before she shook the bird to death. She set it down on her own lap and began to clap for Ging's newfound victory.

"Who would've thought that a young boy would beat our long reigning champion. Give it up for Ging Freecss." The speaker proudly announced. Hana looked down into the arena where Ging smiled and waved.

 _'Ging Freecss...he definitely used Nen so he must be a hunter...but it was very little nen. So I don't know what type of nen user he is or his main ability.'_ Hana thought. He doesn't know who he is falling for.

* * *

After the match, the trio met up and talked about the match for a bit. After conversing for a while Hana said her goodbyes leaving the two alone.

Ging and Skylar watched as Hana walked away in silence until she wasn't seeable anymore.

"So...did you like the match?" Ging asked receiving the bird from Skylar's hand.

"I...yes. I actually did enjoy the fight. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you." She started to kick the rocks on the ground, too flushed to even look at Ging. But she couldn't hide it from him entirely. After all, he caught on rather quickly.

Ging took her left hand in his right and pulled her a little closer to him. "Come on...I want to show you something." His whisper was so alluring in the moonlight. Skylar looked up into his brown eyes, couldn't find the words to speak. Too afraid to say something. So she nodded.

After a while, they walked further and further away hand in hand. She noticed that he never did let go of it...not that she minded. They stopped near the edge where the town would end. The forest to their left, and the town in a large distance away on their right. And in front of them was a stone railing that overlooked to a large river. That was when she realized...they were on a bridge.

Ging let go of her hand to set the bird cage on the flat surface of the railing. Missing the loss of the warmth of his hand, she was hoping silently that maybe...she will be able to feel that warmth again. That was when Ging spoke.

"This bird is a Legendary Bird...it's very rare. Abundance a long long time ago, but everyone started to hunt for their feathers and...for their service."

"Service?" Skylar asked a little bit confused by what he had meant.

"The Birds are able to tell it's carrier's lover...soulmate...true love. Whatever wording you prefer...that it's service."

Her heart was racing faster than ever. Little did she know that Ging was feeling nervous himself. Telling her this was not easy...It was not in his nature to even be this "forward."

She stirred up the conversation again, "And that's why you have the bird...to find your true love."

"No.." Ging said a little bit too quickly and harsh. Which was unintentional.

"Well, what I mean was.." Ging began to feel sweaty. Looking everywhere but her. Scratching the back of his head, trying to ease the nervousness.

"I really did find the bird with a broken wing. When I realized that it was the Legendary Bird, I had to help it. I've been caring for it, I didn't care what it could do. You see I'm a Hunter...and I was finding something to do after a long task my colleagues and I had completed. That was when I wondered into this town and met you."

He stepped a little closer to her. Skylar's breath becoming shorter.

 _'What is he saying?!_ ' she thought to herself.

"When the bird senses its carrier's love nearby it sings a song and flaps its wings rapidly. It then turns a baby blue when you are near the person. Turns a dark blue when the person isn't near anymore but is still around." Ging swallowed hard for what he is about to say next.

Because when he and Skylar were away from one another the belly of the bird was dark blue. But when she was around it turned baby blue. But when they had met up again after the match he saw that the bird's belly changed yet again...but not a blue color. Meaning he was in trouble.

"Skylar...what color is the bird's belly now?" Ging asked. His voice cracked a bit from the overwhelming nerves.

"Huh..umm..." she looked at the bird's belly, thanking the light, for it was illuminated by the street lamps nearby. "Umm, it's a light pink color." She answered.

"The bird's belly turns pink when the feelings mutual. When it knows that you found the one...for sure this time." Ging stared into her eyes. Her heart thundered in her ears...she can't believe what she is actually hearing. Finding the courage to speak.

"A-are you saying...that you and I...you and I are meant for one another?" Her voice shook as she spoke. Ging reached for her left hand again and placed it on his chest. Her eyes widened from how fast she felt his heart beat. She unconsciously took his and placed it on her chest. It was Ging's turn to be surprised at how fast her heart was beating. Ging closed the distance between them and used the hand that wasn't on her chest to touch her cheek. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Don't know...do you believe in The Bird's ability?" He stepped away removing his hands off of her as she did the same. He chuckled at how red her face was.

"You are so lame." Flushing even more. He smiled at how cute she looked. Then he said, "After this, I have to leave and continue with my journey... there's more I have to do."

Her eyes widened with shock. "Wait you're leaving?" Clearly not wanting to be away from him so soon. Not when she got to know a bit more about him.

"I have to...but I'll come back...just for you." He offered.

"You promise." Her face scrunching, pouting in doubt whether or not he's speaking the truth.

Ging chuckled and wrapped her pinky with his, "I promise."

He let go and tuned to the bird cage. "Now how about you help me set him free. It's about time that he gets to leave this small cage. She nodded and watched as Ging opened the bird cage's door.

He reaches in and held the bird with both hands, gently taking it out. When it was out, she places one hand on the bottom onto Ging's and the other on top. Ging suddenly removed his hand that rested along the bird's back and onto her hand. So now her hand was touching the bird's back instead of his.

' _His hands are so warm_...' she thought to herself.

"Okay on the count of three," Ging said. They began to move their hands in an up and down motion.

"1...2...3!"

On the upward motion, they both let go of the bird and watched it fly away. Neither realizing that his right hand and her left were still holding onto one another. Intertwining their fingers, bringing them a little closer. Ging looked down to her and she up at him.

"Do..do you believe in Legendary Birds Ging?" Asking rather shyly.

Ging looked away into the distant of the river and up to the starry sky. And smiled, tonight was indeed beautiful. Then he spoke...

"It hasn't proven anything yet..."

* * *

 _ **AN:** I absolutely love this scene between Sky and Ging. I think it's so cute. Perhaps a bit clichéd too. oh well. Thanks for reading! Next chapter, they'll both be a little older. And don't forget, Ging is 2yrs older._

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	5. Reunion x And x Answer

_**Chapter 5: Reunion x And x Answer**_

* * *

' _I wonder what he's been up to...Ging._ '

She seated herself on the railing of the bridge where she and Ging had always said their goodbyes. Her hair had grown much longer since they'd first met 2yrs ago; when he was 15 and she 13. Her hair had gone from her jawline down little ways past her shoulder blades. And now all she ever does is sit and wait for him to return.

To return to her...

Now 15, Skylar had finished school early with exceptional honors. Trying to avoid the very thing she was when she and her brother worked for their past family. She tried to find something worthwhile...but no matter what she did, there was nothing for her. All she ever did was wait, hope, and wonder when Ging would visit which was once a year. So altogether she'd only seen him twice after they'd met. He was like the wind, there was no saying when he would come by. She wanted to write him but he told her there was no point. There was no place to write to for he was always on the move.

But when he did come, he would surprise her in the weirdest of places and time. They would spend the whole day together, and when it was time for him to go, he would leave at night. On the very bridge, she spends a lot of her time thinking.

"Are you waiting for him again?" A man's voice from behind whom she recognized very well. She turned around and smiled at the elder man she called her father.

"Perhaps, but I actually came out here for some serious thinking." she laughed. Her father standing next to where she sat on the railing.

"Oh really now... well try not to overheat that mind of yours like you did last time." he teased

She let out a loud laugh, "Geez dad, that was one time."

"Hmm.. happens a lot more often than you think Sky."

The next question was serious, so she put on a face to match.

"Dad..I've been thinking. Do you think I should return to the Zoldyck's?" The sudden question definitely surprised the elder man. She saw how quickly her father tensed by the mere mention of the name Zoldyck. He and his wife knew of their past but never held them against it. He was happy they left that life, happy he and his wife gotten the chance to _'raise'_ them. But Kyo has been going back and now Skylar wanted to? He was confused as to why she would want to visit the very same place that made her miserable. But he would never know until he asked.

"Why...is there a reason you want to go back to the Zoldyck's?" He cautiously watched her face, to see if there was any kind of reaction but found none that was visible. Her face kept the cold stoic look, spacing out into the distance.

"No reason at all really. I feel sort of..obliged to go back. There isn't any real reason as to why but I have a feeling that I need to go back soon. Especially since Kyo has been going more frequently than any of us would like to accept." she paused and took a deep breath because she knows what she'll say next would hurt her father.

"After all...they did save me and Kyo."

"Skylar..." he said rather harshly.

He was about to fuss at her for even wanting to pay them a visit. Nonetheless her small comment about the family saving them. But he knew better than to fuss at her. She was stubborn and no matter what you tell her, in the end, she'll do whatever she wants because it all becomes white noise.

Sighing to himself, not wanting to talk about the Zoldyck family right now, "Let's talk about this later over dinner. You can discuss this with your mother and I along with Kyo."

Skylar's eyes widened, "Kyo's coming home?" A bit of hope was radiating from her tone. The elder man gave her a gentle smile.

"If you'd been home lately, you'll know that he called late last night saying he'll be home for a little while." The look on her face brightened tenfold. It's been forever since she last saw her brother. A stupid smiled formed on her face which somewhat also complimented her gentle features.

He smiled at his daughter, "After you're done here, come home and help cook. It would be almost a year and a half since we were all together like this...like a family." Leaving her, he'd begun to make his was back into town.

"Alright dad, see you in a bit." Skylar spoke a little louder so he could hear her in their current state of distance. He acknowledged her response with a lift of a hand. She smiled and turned her attention back to the river.

So calming and peaceful, it almost felt like a perfect day.

Almost...

 **#**

"I thought this was supposed to be a family dinner." Kyo said rather smugly.

"Kyo, be nice to our guest she's just as much part of this family as you and Skylar are." the elder woman, their mother, spoken while setting the food down on the table.

Their 'guest', Hana, who sat across from Kyo sent him the puppy dog eyes, now speaking in a young child's tone. "Yeah, Kyo you're hurting my feelings. Is this how you treat a lady?"

"YOU'RE NO LADY! Far from one matter of fact." he slammed his hands on the table. Man, he really didn't like this girl. Not when she annoyed him immensely like this on purpose.

"Ahhhh! But Kyo!" she whined playfully.

"Kyo, behave yourself." Their father spoke now sitting at the head of the table.

"Yeah, Kyo!" Skylar added just to piss him off even more.

He stuck his tongue out at his sister, while she did the same. Both laughing at one another, calling each other names. Then he and Hana began to catch up. The mother, Olivia, laughed at her children; even though they were teenagers they still acted like little children. She was happy that the relationship between Kyo and Skylar was still somewhat 'normal'.

Skylar and Kyo are fraternal twins; his eyes were blue/green color while his hair was also completely dark. He was taller and technically older than her and was more outgoing, and talkative than his sister.

Dinner soon started, Kyo told stories about the jobs he accepted from the family. The places he'd been to, people he met, learning so many things that tempted him to learn even more about the world. Going on and on like a young child talking about his favorite superhero or cartoon show. Hana teased Kyo more, Skylar instigated the entirety. While the parents sat back and watched, laughing and having a good time. It wasn't until the end of dinner that the light-hearted atmosphere changed rather cold when Kyo spoke.

"Father Zeno wants you to visit..he's been asking about you lately. I've been trying to avert his thoughts away from you but he would always ask whenever we see each other." Kyo stared at Skylar from across the table.

Everyone else had stopped what they were doing. The Zoldyck family was a sensitive subject for the family. Hana knew a few things about their past, but she never really wanted to know about the darkness that they tried so hard to forget about. And so she never asked beyond what they willingly told her.

"Umm...It's getting a little late. Do you mind if I take some leftovers for mama and papa Ms. Olivia?" Hana quickly asked she knew this was none of her business.

"Sure dear, let me prepare you a couple of plates."

Once they excused themselves, the tension in the air only got thicker.

"Why...?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know...he never gave me a clear cut answer. You know how father Zeno can be."

She averted her eyes away from Kyo. What was it? Why does Zeno, the head of the Zoldyck family want to see her after all these years?

"Illumi has been asking to see you too...he's actually grown up quite a lot since you last seen him."

Skylar looks in the direction of their father, she knew this was something he didn't like hearing. She was kind of hoping that she could have some kind of confirmation that she could go to the mansion that all of this was OK. But what did he know..he wasn't a Hunter like Ging, he didn't know/study about Nen and other things like Hana and her father.

And he certainly wasn't... an Assassin like her and Kyo.

Seeing no way out of this, if Zeno wanted to see her badly then he would do whatever to have her go to him. Kyo was a small _'warning'_.

"Okay I'll go... but on my own when the time is right." after all..she's been thinking about going back. So why does this feel all wrong?

* * *

 _ **AN:** YAY! ish...this chapter went in 3 different directions and I wrote most of the 3 scenarios out, but I eventually settled on this one. Now that we got a little bit of Kyo into the picture, their family, and a nice little info of the twins background...surprise they are assassins. But no worries, I am not making them blood related to the Zoldyck family...because that would make Gon and Killua cousins and I would rather keep that at bay. I really wanted Ging to be in here, but no worries he will be in here a lot after all, this is a story about him. As always, Thank you for taking the time to read. I really do appreciate it!_

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	6. Night x And x Kiss

_**Chapter 6: Night x And x Kiss**_

* * *

 **2 months later**

It's been two months since Kyo came back home and gave her a personal message from Zeno. After thinking it over, she agreed to see him and made a phone call to the guards at the Testing Gates, sending a message to the butlers' quarters to tell their master that she'll visit him when the time is right. And with that being said and done, at least now Zeno would stop harassing Kyo about her every time he went back to the mansion. Not like she's pushing for her bother to go back anytime soon. She actually enjoys having him around again, he definitely lifted up the spirits in the household.

Skylar laid on her bed thinking intently about everything, so intent in fact, she failed to see the young teen standing in her door way with a wide grin on his face. "Hey little one, what's with the long face?" Kyo asked, strolling into her room then promptly laid down next to her on the bed.

"Nothing really, just feeling tired that's all." She shifted onto her side closing her eyes, mentally praying that Kyo's gets the message that she doesn't want to be dealt with.

"Oh really? Well that's a bummer." he smiled at her back getting before getting of the bed. "I guess I should tell that guy whose been waiting for you on the bridge to buzz off and say that you rather sleep in than see him." Making his way to the door happily about to leave his brooding sister. "That's just too bad, he really wanted-"

"Wait!" Skylar sat up briskly in anticipation, wanting to know more about the guy waiting for her. "What guy are you talking about?"

"Oh?" he smiled mischievously, "Not feeling sleepy anymore Sky?"

"Kyo stop blowing smoke, whose this guy you're talking about?"

"Alright Alright." Kyo let out a small chuckle at his sister's eagerness. "I didn't get his name, but he's wearing a brown...hmm.. possibly a dark yellow wrap around his head, a blue scarf, and a greenish over cloth covering what appears to be comfy clothes." they stared at one another in a wall of silence, a smile stilling gracing his young features. "Do you know him Sky? Sounds familiar?"

"You said he's on the bridge?"

"Yup." he made sure to pop the 'p' at the end. "You better hurry up bud, he might've gotten tired of waiting and left already." He gave her a wink before exiting her room.

Letting Kyo's words sink in momentarily, she quickly threw herself out of bed in a hurry, not bothering to dress nor fully caring about going out in her sleeping shorts and a baggy white shirt because if the guy is who she thinks it is, then she has to hurry before he leaves her again. Tying her hair up in a messy bun, she slipped on socks and shoes then in quick steps that matched the race of her heart.

Opening the front door, "I have to-" her words cut off when she suddenly ran into something rather firm. Perhaps another human? But why would they be standing in front their doorway like that? "What the heck?" She glanced up angrily to yell at the idiot standing in their doorway, but her anger diminished quickly like salt in water when her eyes connected with his brown, adventurous eyes. Stopping her heart almost instantly.

Unfazed from being bumped into, a small smile cross his lips. "Yo, I'm back... Skylar."

Oh, how she loved the way he said her name along with that smile of his. The same smile that had always sent her heart racing.

"Ging!" She shouted. Throwing herself in wrapping her arms around his torso. The force of her hug sent him a step backward as she continued to hold onto him tightly in fear that he might be an illusion. Ging smiled down at her before doing the same in reciprocating the affection nonetheless. Oh, how he missed her so much. Ging never would admit it out loud, but he always looked forward to when he had the free time to visit her. He loves being a Hunter but sometimes that isn't even enough to fulfill a desire. There was something inside him that won't feel complete unless he was by her side.

Their separation always gave him an uneasy feeling of emptiness inside; but maybe, today is the day that is going to change that feeling for good.

"Oh, get a room you two." Kyo teased as he stood in the doorway watching their 'sweet' reunion. He gave them a sly wink before turning around and walked inside the house shutting the door behind him.

Skylar shamefully pulled away from Ging, embarrassed by her sudden strong show of affection. After all, they weren't really physical with one another. They hardly ever held hands and the only time they would physically touch was when they hugged which wasn't really that often either.

"Well, are we going to hang out with you looking like that?" He poked her forehead with his index finger.

"Huh? Like-" Looking down at herself a pink blush dusting her cheeks. She totally forgot that she was still her sleeping clothes in her rush to see him. "Ugh! That Kyo, he did that on purpose!"

"Did what?"

"He told me that you were waiting on the bridge and that there's a chance that you might've left." averting her eyes from his with a blush, "I was afraid of missing the chance to see you again so I hurried out of the house with whatever I had on."

A low chuckle fell past his lips, he wouldn't tell her but him and her brother were in on the plan together to embarrass her. True he was on the bridge when he ran into Kyo, but he couldn't help himself and hatch up a plan after her brother started going on and on about how she wanted to see him badly. Skylar's so sweet...

"I see that you were indeed eager to see me."

Her blush deepened, adding more distance in between. "Yeah well, whatever. J-just give me a moment and we can be on our way."

 **#**

Dusk was creeping its way into the sky as it's soon about to turn into a starry night. Earlier that day after she changed her clothes; she and Ging went to a carnival, played games, rode rides, and fought a quick sparring match. They then had a nice dinner after a long and fun day together and now they were walking around town side by side.

"You know your hair has gotten much longer Ging." She smiled reaching up to touch one of his long locks that spiked.

"Oh yeah? Well, your hair has gotten much longer too...I uh. I think it looks better long."

She stared at him in shock before switching to a soft smile. He hardly gave her any compliments. They would argue and tease one another but he never really complimented her...well not from what she could remember at least. "Thanks, that's really sweet of you."

"Uh-Hmm, sure no problem." He nervously responded scratching the back of his head.

Noticing his nervousness, she daringly took his hand in hers and was grateful that he didn't say anything or pulled back as they continued to walk in silence.

 _'We can both be nervous together.'_ She thought to herself.

When they reached the bridge a few minutes later of walking, they stopped and he turned her face him still not letting go of her hand.

"Skylar..." Her name came out in a whisper.

"Yes, Ging?" She bashfully met his soft gaze.

Swallowing hard over the pounding of his heart, Ging started mentally yelling to himself saying to pull it together and that it's not that hard. There's something that he's been wanting to ask her all day, but his words were betraying him and refused to come out. Feeling a wave of adrenaline, he trusted himself to do what he does best when words failed him. Grabbing her free hand, the young Hunter carefully pulled her body closer to his warmth. Their breath mingling together, the sudden closeness sending his heart into a frenzy, but this is no time to chicken out. Bringing a hand up, his fingers lightly brushed her cheek and neck before they tangled in her hair. He leaned in further and then-

He kissed her.

Pulling away slightly looking into her eyes to see if there were any rejection to his advances. When he saw none, he cupped both her cheeks with his warm hands and confidently pressed his lips against hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss. As their lips continue to move in sync, his thoughts ran undoubtedly wild, not believing that he's actually kissing the girl he's had a huge and hard crush on for two years now. The shy and stubborn Ging Freecss is kissing the girl who might be a lot more than just a friend.

When Ging kissed her a little harder, her heart raced even faster as she tried to match his speed. Placing her hands on his lower abdomen and slowly slid it up to his stomach then to his chest where she stopped. Skylar carefully place a palm over where his heart was and could feel it lightly though his clothing that's its racing just a fast or even faster than her own.

Felling her small hands on his chest, he pulled away for air, looking at her lips before gazing back into her eyes. Seeing how she wore a blush, he smiled knowing full well that he probably looked the same.

"Come with me." He leaned in for a kiss in which she gladly returned.

Breaking the kiss feeling a little light headed. "Ging... I can-"

"I want to show you want I've been doing, I want to see the world with you by my side. I-" he swallowed nervously, "I want you by my side." His thumbs caressed her cheekbones while he waited patiently for her response.

"Ging, I don't know if this is the right time. My brother just got back and I don't know if I can leave my family behind. Who is going to take care of them when Kyo and I leave? And what about Hana? Sh-"

Ging cut her off with a kiss to the lips again then softly planted another on her forehead. He whispered into her hairline: "Think about it. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Really? How come..?" Wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same. She propped her chest onto his chest looking up at him.

"Because for this- I want you to have some time to think about this. I know it's sudden and it's only a short amount of time, but early tomorrow morning is the most I can give you before I have to back to current project." He kissed her forehead lightly.

Skylar took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

 _ **AN:** Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Feel free to let me know, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and of course the story._

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	7. Hunter x And x Assassin

_**AN:** While I was "trying" to write this, I was re-watching Hunter x Hunter (2011) to build up motivation and inspiration for this chapter... But it turned out to be more of a distraction than actual help. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hunter x And x Assassin**

* * *

Looking at the beautiful starry night as she sat outside on the backyard porch swing, Skylar couldn't help but be swept away in her thoughts. After she and Ging kissed and he'd asked her if she wanted to come along with him, she told him that she would have to think about it and as much as her heart had leapt in joy with the idea of actually being with him; it was just too soon and too sudden for her to leave home. Perhaps this was the _thing_ she's been waiting for, but she can't say for sure. This might be an opportunity she'll never get again.

"What am I going to do?"

"Skylar honey, what are you doing up so late? It's four in the morning." The gentle voice of her mother came up from behind before she came around and seated herself comfortably on the swing next to Skylar.

"I can ask you the same. What are you doing up so late mom?"

"Well, I didn't know I had to answer to you young lady." The elder woman looked at her pointedly with a smile. "I heard you get in late and usually when you do come home in the wee hours of the morning, you are troubled by something. What's troubling you?"

Skylar looked down to her lap, "Mom that trouble is someone." She sighed rather loudly into the cool night, the feeling of wanting to cry was slowly creeping up. The stinging sensation in her eyes as tears started to form starting overwhelming her.

The woman scooted closer to the troubled teen, taking a hand in hers for comfort even if just a little. "Is this someone's name so happen to be that Ging guy? Did he come by and do his yearly visit?"

Taking a deep breath to safely speak without her voice cracking. "Yes...Ging came back and I'm always really happy when he comes to visit. I feel so refreshed and a whole new person, someone better much happier when I'm around him." she paused- there it goes again, here comes the waterworks. "But.."

Seeing how Skylar looked off into the distance whilst tears streaming down her face, it worried the older woman greatly.

"Baby..whats wrong?" She pulled Skylar into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around her mother, embracing her in desperate need. She felt torn, how is she suppose to decide between her family or an unknown future with someone that could bring her great happiness that she yearns for very much.

"Mom he kissed me..." her voiced cracked.

Olivia looked down to her daughter in confusion. Skylar did like Ging right? Or maybe she didn't like him like that...maybe she read to much into the way Skylar would speak about Ging. Patting her head, coaxing her to continue speaking all the while giving the comfort she needed.

She allowed Skylar to continue-

"I-I wanted to kiss him after all this time. I've been waiting to be kissed by him, but I was never too sure if he even felt the same for me Mom. But now that I know that he like me I guess, I should feel happy right? I should be happy that the one guy I care so much for possibly feels the same way."

"Sky..." she let her go, putting the space between them at arm's length. "I know you must be a little bit confused. Guys can be a little weird when it comes to their feelings, they can be too proud I guess and think that expressing themselves will hurt their pride when it comes to their feelings. I don't know this Ging guy personally, but I from what you told me he does seem like he cares about you."

The tears continued to stream down her face, but this time a little less than before. "I'll admit that I am a bit confused as to where we stand now, but his feelings for me aren't the problem. He asked me to leave with him. Leave and go and travel the world together." Skylar looked right into her mother's eyes which widened from shock of the request Ging had made to her. "Mom I'm confused because I really do want to go with him. He's giving me until dawn for an answer since he has to leave again soon."

"But?"

"But I don't want to leave you and dad al-"

"Skylar, I want you to do what you think is best. If you really want to go then go. I know there's nothing here for you to bring you the life you want, just how nothing was here for Kyo. Did I agree with Kyo when he went back to the Zoldycks? Of course not, but it's better than staying here living your life in a choking misery. I don't ever want you to hold back your potential or dreams for us. I don't want you to live and regret the rest of your life asking 'What if'."

"Mom I-"

"Your dad and I will be fine. After all, we were doing just fine by ourselves before we found you and Kyo sleeping in the woods all those years ago."

Tears started to form in her eyes too, she absolutely loved her adopted children. Olivia and her husband struggled with having children after many miscarriages as they lost hope in their early years. It felt as if they weren't meant to have a family. But when they finally did have a son, he was soon taken away from them; after that, they didn't want to go through any more heartache and so they stopped trying to have children. Now here they are in their late 50's, finding the twins was a definite blessing. Even though the twins were already 10yrs old when they had become a part of the couple's household, they didn't love them any less. If anything, they loved them even more.

"If you believe you'll be happier with Ging...then go for it."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't."

 **#**

Ging had a hard time falling asleep as he tossed and turned in his bed to no end. Looking over at the bedside clock that now read 5:00 a.m., another hour or so till its dawn. He managed to convince himself that he wasn't going to get any sleep with his current state of mind and got out of bed only wearing his boxers, walking towards the window of his room at the motel he was staying at for the night and stared at the starry night.

"Why did I kiss her? I mean it's not like I don't like her; but for her sake, It's best if we just stay friends. Otherwise, my own selfishness would harm her." Goosebumps started to raise on his skin, sending cold chills down his spine. "It's going to be a chilly day... I guess I better get ready and head for the bridge."

He didn't bother messing with his hair for it was going to be wrapped up anyways. After dressing himself, he picked up his bag that he traveled with and made his way out the door heading towards the bridge. The walk itself felt really long in the quiet morning and the sun was on it's way to kiss the horizon. Making sure to take a path that avoided Skylar's home, he thought it was best not to tempt himself to see if she was in the house or not. Walking a little longer, it wasn't until he reached the bridge where he stopped in his tracks from what he saw. Making the quiet chilly morning became loud as his heart fluttered fast against his chest.

The early morning sky couldn't compare to her natural beauty that radiated every so beautifully. The one he stayed up all night for stood in his path in the middle of the bridge with a bag by her side and a big smile that had spread across her delicate features.

"I hope you didn't change your mind about me tagging along while you slept. That would be a very bad thing." She smiled happily.

Ging closed his eyes and chuckled with a tilt of his head. "I wouldn't be too happy if I were you, you'll be stuck with a selfish person for a long time."

"Oh really? I didn't think you wanted to keep me around for that long." she giggled when a fresh blush appeared on his cheeks. "Are we going to have a whole life together now?"

"Don't start with me now. It hasn't even been 5 minutes and you're already messing with me." Ging flustered as her laughter filled the quiet early morning. "What about your family? Aren't you going to miss them?"

"Did you miss your family when you left them behind Ging?" She challenged playfully, already knowing a bit of his past from what he told her.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work Sky."

"Okay, well unlike you I said my goodbyes before leaving."

"Alright smartass, don't make me regret in asking you to tag along." Walking to her side, he paused moment while she picked her stuff before continuing down the unknown path that was ahead of them both. As long as they both kept each others company, it should be the only thing they need from one another.

"So where are we going?"

"There's a site that needs to be discovered." He grinned with a spirit in his eyes. For the first time in his life he would discover what it would take to protect and cherish what could be easily lost.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

"Wait, teach me Nen? I already know Nen. Why in the world would I need to take lessons from you?" Ging said from his bed of the hotel they were currently resting in. They've had quite an adventure over the past few months thought it was more work for Ging than it was for her. Ging always occupied himself with discovering new archaeological ruins and used his fortune to restore it. Excavation and preservation of these archaeological ruins was what he devoted himself as a Hunter.

Something that she caught onto quickly.

So what was her part in this whole shenanigan? Well, she did a little bit of supervision, making sure all was according to plan. But in all truth, she was only an obstacle that stood firmly in his way. This is his dream, this is something that he wanted to do. And although she had fun working with him and the colleagues he'd introduced her to, she wanted something more, something different. She wanted a bigger change in her life. She's having fun, but there's something more that's waiting for her.

Skylar sat on her bed looking across to where Ging's was where he was laying on his back.

"I will admit, your Nen is pretty darn good. Heck, I say that it's nearly perfect if you ask me."

"If it's nearly perfect then why-"

"You have a few small weak spots that needs to be fixed. If you want to be close to perfect as possible, I suggest you take my offer."

Ging pondered for a little bit at her request to help him. He knew that she wasn't clueless when it came to Nen and all. Over the few months they've been together he learned that she used to be an Assassin for the Zoldyck family and putting two and two together, he figured that she and her brother were the 'Infamous Zoldyck Twins'. A pretty high reputation that they've gotten at a pretty young age, but that title that used to put fear into people's heart eventually became a bedtime story.

From the get-go he knew she was something else, definitely not a normal person. But what could go wrong if he takes up her offer? He trusts her and this will be the perfect time to test just how insanely strong a Zoldyck twin was. Judging by those stories, they indeed have made themselves known for their strength. Spreading chaos to the very unlucky victims.

"Alright, I'll accept your offer." He watched her closely, she tried to hide a smile but failed to do so. One of the many things he liked about her is how easily happy she can be, but would never say out loud.

"Okay! I will take you on as my student-"

"But under one condition..." he interrupted, "You can't hold back on me, otherwise 'teaching' me how to fix my flaws would be pointless." Yes, he wants to see just how strong she really is. If looks can be deceiving, than she wins the fooling game because it looks like she can't fight.

"Deal and don't go crying back to mommy when I kick your ass."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it."

* * *

 _ **AN:** So... What do you guys think of the story or this chapter even? Your opinion really matters. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter in a way. I need to start taking my time to flesh out the plot etc. Thank you for reading._

 **Thatsoneperson**


	8. Strength x And x Weakness

_**AN:** Please enjoy, and thank you for taking the time to read._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Strength x And x Weakness**

* * *

"UGH!" Ging groaned loudly. He's getting frustrated with her, himself, and at everyone in the entire world. Raising up from the ground using the back of his hand to wipe the blood that emerged from the corner of his mouth. "Damn it!" He cursed under his breath. They've been at this for hours and he still can't lay a finger on her. Not even the tiniest of a scratch and that was very very irritating. For his 'training' she'd set three simple rules.

1.) He can't use his Nen (except Zetsu) until he can lay a hit on her.

The most annoying one in his opinion, but he understood as to why she set that one. He can't always depend on his Nen, so he needs to become stronger in hand to hand combat.

2.) Figure out and apply the five basic rules of fighting an opponent. If unable too, find three of her strongest abilities.

That rule just added more to his frustration, he had no idea what the hell she was talking about and last but not least-

3.) If you can catch your prey, you don't have the right to call yourself a Hunter. (Only addressed to Ging)

There goes his pride..catching her will not be easy, he knew for a fact.

She stood proudly waiting for him to get back on his feet, almost mocking him for being cocky about his skills. She wore her athletic shorts and crop top, which was the outfit she chose for today's training, and he wore a black muscle shirt and shorts. Steadying himself back on his feet he charged towards her for the nth time that day. Throwing punches, kicks, doing all that he can to land just one hit. She's locked in his sight, but she was always one freaking step ahead of him. He knew that she was fast because she was raised/trained as an assassin so matching her speed came with little difficulty for he was pretty fast himself too.

This cat and mouse game went on for another ten minutes before it finally clicked; he realized that she's not trying to fight him. Not once has she thrown a punch at him. Only blocking his attacks and kicking him anywhere where her insane flexibility allowed her too. That's it, he has an idea.

"Today is the day!" Ging shouted, once again charging towards her.

A smirk formed on her lips, watching as Ging ran towards her. "Bring it on-"

Determined to just land one hit, he pushed himself to run faster and like the speed of light he disappeared. Startling Skylar from the sudden act. "Huh?"

' _His Zetsu has improved greatly in just a short amount of time.'_ She bit her lip, suddenly becoming anxious. Skylar was always able to tell where Ging was even when he used Zetsu, but this time-

"He's completely gone." Feeling a little bit nervous, she slowly backed up into a tree observing her environment carefully, hoping to catch even just a small glimpse of Ging. Her back rested against the tree, still cautiously looking around. "What am I doing? Why am I hiding from him?"

Taking a deep breath, In. Out. In. Out.

The ex-assassin gave herself a quick burst, running through the forest with immense speed. Cutting through the air like a hot knife on butter. Then she felt a small presence from Ging. Stopping the run she immediately stood in her defense stance waiting for the Pro-Hunter to make his move.

"Come on Ging!" She challenged, wanting him to give it his all. Little did she know that he purposely allowed himself to be sensed and the dark-haired beauty hadn't realized it until it was too late. In a loud pop, a sudden burst of leaves fell all around her in a blanket, concealing her sight beyond the green leaves. "What the-"

 _"This is just a distraction!" Grabbing_ a couple of leaves using her Nen to sharpen them ready to attack, when suddenly strong hands gripped around her ankles. " _Wait when did he?"_

Trying to man an attempt to escape, Ging pulled her with great force. Breaking her balance with a fall to the ground landing on her back and hitting her head. Skylar, not unable to move or think clearly from the immense pounding pain coming from her head. The young Hunter used her temporary vulnerability and swiftly made his way to straddle her hips, readying himself to land the final blow.

Ging had taken a chance when he made a plan to surprise her. He didn't want to do so earlier, worried about how she was going to counter this overused technique. It actually turned into a little test when he realized something. Earlier, she had promised him that she wouldn't hold back so while he was throwing punches aimlessly like a little child and she dodged them flawlessly, that was when he thought about the second rule.

 ** _'Figure out and apply the five basic rules of fighting an opponent. If unable to, find three of her strongest abilities.'_**

He knew two of her strengths, her speed and flexibility. Naturally she was fast as a former assassin, butt her flexibility is annoyingly and freaking insane. There was one moment the day before that he luckily grabbed a hold of her and for that... he paid the price for it.

 **. . .**

 _He held onto her wrists in a tight grip. Today's goal was the same as the day before and the one before that and before that. To land a single hit on her. But he didn't want to hit her, not when she was just dodging his punches. So he mistakenly thought that perhaps if he 'caught' her it would be the end of the first part of training._

 _"I got you! Now, it's time to use Nen right?" Ging cockily gave her a smirk._

 _Returning his smirk, "Holding onto me isn't a punch Ging. If anything you'd just put yourself in a bad predicament." She said as she tilted her head back._

 _'No way, does she really think I going to fall for a headbutt?' Readying himself to counter the attack, he soon found out on oh_ _how wrong he was._

 _Skylar kicked back her right leg, leaning all her weight backwards fully extending her arms still holding on him. She gave a small jump and then-_

 _"AHH!" Out of complete shock, he let go of her and fell on his backside groaning in pain._

 _"What the hell Sky? That friggin hurt!" Holding his chin rubbing along his jawline where she just kicked the crap out of him underneath his jaw with her right leg. He took a mental note and saved how insanely flexible she is._

 _"You should pay attention to your opponent's body movements. If you had realized what I was doing by widening the space between us and kicking back my leg, you could have spared yourself the humiliation you're in right now." She laughed, flustering Ging as he averted his eyes to the grass._

 _'That's the last time I'll underestimate her.'_

 ** _._ . _._**

That was not a good memory, the humiliation he felt after that...his pride was wounded even if just a little bit. As he was thinking earlier he noticed that when she dodged his hits, she dodged sure; but the way she did it was like a dance. From the movements of her arms to the way her body swayed, it was like as if she was holding onto an object and used it to 'attack'. The infamous Zoldyck twins were known for their brutality and exceptional skills. One fought with fists and dagger blades and the other...

Fought with silk hand fans.

Her weakness was something so simple, he'd hit himself mentally for not realizing it sooner. Skylar doesn't know how to fight. Sure, he's seen her demonstrate some striking moves and now that he realized it, she has put her hands on him as if she was going to hit him, but her touches never came out as hits. Skylar isn't strong with hand to hand combat which is probably the reason she's so content on having him depend on his raw strength without the help of Nen. She didn't want him to have that flaw as a weakness. She relied on her fans and judging how she was going to use a few of the leaves to attack him, she solely relied on her abilities to adapt and use anything she could as a weapon that complimented her skills.

Still straddling her making sure to rest all of his weight on her so she wouldn't slip easily from underneath him. He drew back his arm ready to 'punch', "I promise, I won't hit too-"

Not willing to give up easily, Skylar bucked her hips up in an attempt to move him off of her. She swung her leg up ready to kick him in the back of his head, _'It won't hurt for long.'_ She thought with another smirk on her face. But-

Ging rolled them over so now he rested on the ground. He wrapped his legs around her hips trapping her. She slapped her hands on both his cheeks, though the sharp stinging sensation on his cheeks didn't make him lose concentration. He grabbed her arms quickly putting them behind her back, keeping a tight grip around her wrists. Naturally since losing the support of her arms she fell on top of him, their chests touching. He flipped them over again, but this time he kept turning her so now she was on her stomach and he straddled over her backside.

Leaning in close to her ear wearing a sneering victory grin, "I win." He whispered hotly, sending chills throughout her body. He carefully removed one of his hands to come close to her face and playfully flicked her nose. Failing in holding in the laugh he wanted to sound out when she looked at him in shock, he supposed that she expected an actual hit harmful hit from him. Laughing to himself some more as he removed himself from her completely only to laid down on the ground, "Ah! I feel so good, finally got a hit on you." He stretched out his limbs to relax his now straining muscles.

"What?! You call that a hit?" Sitting up in disbelief. "Ging, you-"

"You never said what kind of kind of hit or how hard it should be." He smiled. "Besides, I could never bring myself to harm you."

Blushing at his words, he probably didn't know how it affected her.

 _'Ging's birthday is coming up...he would be turning 18 in just a couple of weeks. I wonder what we should do?'_

Their relationship hadn't really changed since the night they kissed. Although they've become more physical in a way like holding hands from time to time and hugging more often than usual. And even the little teasing touches like bumping shoulders etc. had more meaning than it used to. She's happy that they're good friends, but selfishly she wanted more. Even if she doubts the day will ever come where they'll be more than friends. Along with his hopes and desires, she also figured that he fears the feeling of being 'trapped'. He doesn't like being in one place for too long and she knows this because there had been a few times where he had up and left without saying a word, not coming back until a few days later. The latest he stayed away was a week.

His sudden departures worried her, but never said anything about it. Why would she? They're just friends.

"Ready to continue?" Ging stood up stretching his arms.

"Huh?"

"Come on, get up. The day is still young and I finally get to move up in training and practice improving my Nen." He held out his hand to help her up from the ground. Looking at how her hair became a very loose ponytail, stray hairs everywhere. A light coat of sweat covered her body which actually made her look... ' _Damn... I don't need to be thinking like this right now.'_ He shut his eyes trying to control his feral emotions.

Without a doubt he liked spending time with her, but it also scared him a lot. He knows that he will hurt her in the future for as long as he is a Hunter. He's aware that she has feelings for him, he's not dumb. He could easily tell by the way he catches her staring at him unknowingly or the way she becomes really nervous around him. Her face usually gave her away as it always presented her blushes proudly. Ging knows this because he feels the same way about her.

"So uh, what are the five rules of fighting?"

"First what are my three strengths?" She looked at him pointedly.

"Speed, Flexibility, and Nen. Which is also your downfall."

"Ohh? And what makes you so sure that Nen is my strength and weakness?" A little surprised at how he figured out her third strength. A lot of people would assume that her ability to outsmart her opponent was it.

"I know it's Nen because you were about to cheat. Once I realized that you aren't able to fight as well in a fist to fist combat, you depended on your speed and flexibility to tire me and to break me down with so many kicks. Must I say which was very annoying." The Hunter sent her a glare while she just smiled back. He continued, "When I set that trap, I saw you use Nen to harden and sharpen those leaves." He walked closer to her, "And once I finally paid attention to how you moved-" He took her hand in his. The beauty's heart started racing in her chest at the sudden affection, "I came to the conclusion that you depended on weapons that compliment your fighting skills and your _true Nen_ in which I do not know what it is yet. But I do know that it has something to do to compensate for what you lack in."

"A-and what do I lack?" She stuttered, nervously keeping her eyes locked with his.

Ging couldn't help himself, he wants to become closer to her. He wants more from her and know how very selfish it is of him, he's not really sure how much longer he can deny his feelings for her and just stay friends. Leaning in close to her face, their lips almost touching, the urge to kiss her was becoming almost unbearable.

"You lack the means." He sloppily licked her lips in a playful manner.

"EWW! Ging that's gross." Moving away from him wiping her mouth, a permanent blush stained her cheeks.

"Hahaha..." He loved teasing her, her reactions were just too funny not to. "So you want to tell me the 5 rules or not?"

"I don't know, are you going to lick my face like a dog if I don't?"

"No." He said with a chuckle.

' _Ging...I don't know what to do anymore.'_ Looking straight into his eyes. He shared a look of a child that had just finished beating a level of a game they couldn't pass for the longest.

Noting her sorrow absent gaze, "Sky, what's wrong?"

A wall of silence-

"Ging, do you...want..." Her voice becoming lower and lower to a whisper for only her ears to hear. She's scared of what his answer might be.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"Ging..." Grabbing what little confidence she had left. "Do you want more from me?"

"What? I don't-" wrong, he knew what she was going to ask. He had a feeling that she was afraid to cross the line as well.

"How do you feel about me? Do you like me?" Her fingers fumbling with nervousness, looking anywhere but him.

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding back-

"Skylar...do you feel the same way?"

* * *

 _ **AN:** Tada! I had to make a couple of changes with the time skips in the past chapters and her age when Ging came back. I realized that too much time has passed and Ging would've been turning 20 instead of 18. **'Ging would've been about 20yrs old when his partner gave birth to Gon.'** I remember reading that somewhere but I can't remember where exactly. But it makes sense. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next Chapter!_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	9. Lines Crossed x And x New Beginnings

_**Chapter 9: Lines Crossed x And x New Beginnings**_

* * *

"Alright listen up close, I'm about to tell you the 5 rules when fighting your opponent." she stood proudly looking down to Ging who was on the ground resting on his back after being spent from a very intense training day.

She didn't tell him the rules last week because-

Lines were crossed, but new beginnings had been made. He doesn't regret what had happened...but it wasn't the time nor place to talk about their feelings like that. Not out in the open..not where people could ease drop on _that_. Just thinking back on it makes him feel embarrassed. What if somebody heard them?

"Ging-" snapping her fingers to bring his attention back on her, "Are you listening to me? Quit spacing out over there will ya?"

Furrowing his brows, "Yeah yeah I hear you, now stop nagging me and tell me the rules." Now sitting up, resting his elbow on his leg so he could use a hand to support his chin while he listened.

She let out a breath, "Geez... alright listen close. There are 5 rules you must follow when fighting your opponent. I'm not saying it would work every time, but it does help from time to time."

She sat next to him, grabbing a near by stick so she could write out the rules for him in the patch of dirt.

" **Rule 1: Observe your enemy**." writing it out, "It's important to not blindly enter a fight without knowing a little something about them. You just never know how strong they could be. So play around to learn about them, don't waste your time or energy fighting them if you don't understand what they are capable of. You'll only tire yourself out faster."

Ging watched her write out the first rule, thinking about their recent training and how he have applied this rule without really thinking. Lately in their training since he was allowed to use Nen, she too has been using Nen, fighting how she would normally fight as if she were still an assassin for the Zoldyck's. She substituted her actual fans for the traditional paper fans they bought in the market.

"So an example would be how you use the same starting stance whenever you're about to use a quick burst move?" Ging questioned.

"Correct!" raising the stick in her hand.

He noticed that before she begins any fight, she holds her fans behind her back, standing tall before she opening her position wider moving as if she were in a dance with dragons and holding the second position with open fans. The first position however, she does it before any quick burst moves.

" **Rule 2: Find their strengths** " writing in the dirt again, "It's best to at least figure out 3 or more of their strengths. When fighting an opponent, most will try to conceal their true strengths before actually exposing it to others in a desperate need to win. You want them to become desperate, but that's for later on. You must be careful though. This doesn't always work. That's why observing them could be a key to help you find at least one." When she finished writing, "What are mine?"

He looked in her eyes, "Speed, Flexibility, and Nen."

"Good." She smiled at him, and he smiled right back.

" **Rule 3: Break them down**. When you find their strengths you also find their weakness. What are my weaknesses?"

"You depend too much on your fans, and even though you can pack a punch, your hand to hand combat skills aren't good enough. So you rely on your speed and flexibility which could backfire if you're not careful because it could tire you out."

"Very good." She was very surprised by how fast he's been catching onto things. Even though she knew if she and Ging were ever in a real fight, without a doubt he could beat her. Especially since his Nen is far more superior than hers and his combat skills are great. But she'd only seen a at least half of his true strength...so he's probably a lot more powerful. "When my brother and I lived in the Zoldyck mansion, they taught us these rules and expected us to apply it on one another...my weakness was also my stubbornness. I refuse to know when to give up in a fight, but that was only when my brother and I had to fight each other. Needless to say, my brother took the literal meaning of breaking them down."

"What do you mean?" Ging asked, wanting to know more, though he had an idea what she meant when she said 'literal'.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **(10 years ago)**

 _Six old Kyo and Skylar had been fighting/training all day long. Zeno was putting them through another intense session of training, wanting them to improve their fighting skills to the standard of a natural born Zoldyck. They were both beaten up as bruises formed all over their bodies with blood from wounds they inflicted onto one another. Both breathing heavily, exhaustion not far behind for they had been fighting for five straight hours now._

 _"This match needs to end in the next two minutes. Stop fooling around and apply the rules I taught you earlier." Zeno threatened the twins._

 _"As you wish father."Kyo backed up a couple of steps knowing exactly what to do._

 _Skylar stood there in silence, she and Kyo matched pretty well when it came to speed and intelligence of outwitting the other. But she couldn't figure out a way to bring him down completely. Kyo seemed almost unstoppable when he lusted for a victory...or blood._

 _Kyo let out a scream as he charged towards her with great speed. She prepared for his attack by using her usual starting stance, but then-_

 _He disappeared, he's attacking from above. Skylar got ready to attack, but how foolish she was for falling for a cheap trick. By the time she realized it was just a double formed by Nen, the real Kyo slid on the ground from behind knocking her down and stepped on her hands, quickly disarming her. Ridding her of her fans, Kyo knew she was less threatening like that._

 _'No!' She's nothing without her fans._

 _Kyo moved away from her, allowing her to stand up. They began throwing punches at each other, landing a few good ones on but then-_

 _"AAAAHHHHH!" Skylar screamed in utter agony._ _Kyo broke her left arm, and all she could do was stare at the protruding bones under her skin, completely left in shock._

 _"Did that hurt Skylar? Let me take your mind off that pain." Kyo said wickedly._

 _He then grabbed her right arm and broken it in the same manner as the latter._

 _"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed louder, tears rushing down her cheeks as she started to cry. Kyo stood back giving her some space when she stood a moments later in her fighting stance._

 _"Not giving up yet?" Kyo teased even more. Anyone can see that he enjoyed watching her suffer._

 _"NEVER!" She shouted._

 _"One minute." Zeno announced._

 _Chuckling, "Oopps I forgot, we're being timed Skylar."_

 _Tears kept rolling down her face as she stood her ground. Watching Kyo run towards her yet again with blood lust tainting his eyes, he threw his first punch; forcing Skylar to use her right arm to defend herself, causing the force of his punch to snap the bone back in place, but it went a little ways past normal and snapped in the opposite direction than it was before. Skylar used their closeness as an advantage and kicked her leg up. 'This should knock him out.'_

 _But Kyo caught her leg mid air, thew her to the grown and next thing she knew... complete darkness._

 _She had lost._

* * *

 **Present**

"Ouch really?" Ging had a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about, that really hurt you know." A pout formed on her face, becoming a little red in embarrassment.

He started to laugh, "Dang he messed you up, you weren't kidding when you said literally."

"Yeah well...he won a few more times using that 'technique' by breaking my bones. But I have won against him a few times must I say." She looked right at Ging, putting her hands on her hips.

He tilted his head, giving her a shrug with a smile on his face. "Okay okay, if you say so. Now what's the next rule?"

" **Rule 4: Be careful how you use Nen**. This one is common sense. When someone is desperate they tend not to think clearly anymore and do whatever it takes to take their opponent down. I say at this stage if possible, this is a fight or flight opportunity. If you know that you absolutely can not take them down then you need to leave. But like I said, if it's possible. The situation you're in may or may not give you that offer. When using Nen, you don't want to exert yourself or expose too much of your power to them because they could be thinking the same way as you."

"And the last one?" Ging watched her writing out the last rule.

" **Rule 5: Kill them**." She said very coldly.

Sweat dripped down his temple... _'What the..why did she have to say it like that?'_

She looked up and smiled at him, "Of course that was our job as Assassins. You don't have to kill them. Just beat them up. You see these rules are common sense based, but you have to think outside the box and like I said before, they don't always work...well not against an opponent a thousand times stronger than you."

"Yeah well..now I know a little something. Thanks for the tips." He sarcastically commented.

 **#**

Later after another hour of training, Ging was taking a nice warm shower. Having just enough heat to relax his muscles from all the training they did today. Earlier, Skylar told him that by next week he should be ready to complete his training. It's a good thing he already knew a lot. Training with her was not been easy, and even though he knew he was stronger than her in a way, she has indeed help him improve his skills.

And for reason that he is grateful to have her teach him.

So much stuff has happened during these past two weeks besides the training. Their relationship had taken a big turn last week. Closing his eyes, Ging cleared his mind trying to enjoy the warmth of the water his his sore body, but in the back of his mind...he was only thinking of her.

 **#Flashback#**

 _"Skylar...do you feel the same way?" It's time to stop running away from his feelings and face the truth. Ging cares for her deeply, since the first day they'd met he thought she was beautiful and over the years her beauty had only gotten more and more irresistible. The night they shared those kisses has been one of the best days in the longest._

 _But he's afraid and didn't want to commit, though at the same time he couldn't fight against his selfish nature because he wanted more from her._

 _"I do Ging, I don't know how you honestly feel but I-" her eyes widened...'Am I really going to say this?'_

 _Shutting her eyes, "Ging I really really like you. I love being friends with you and I always try to push the night that we kissed away. But I always think about it when I'm with you. I like you Ging, I like you a lot. I also like how stubborn and shy you are, and how you want to make everything a game. The way you are so passionate about your dreams and want to make it into a reality, it hurt me when you suddenly disappeared, but I had to accept that it's just who you are. A hunter, a selfish person who is willing to giving up anything for what they want. That's what you told me once."_

 _Ging just stared at her not expecting a long confession, just a simple answer. But he wasn't too surprised because that's just who she is._

 _"Ging...I think you are really handsome, you have all this money but don't bother using it. You want to do everything your way and you don't want things to come easily for you. You want to earn it by working for it. Ging I-"_

 _He cupped her face, swiftly kissing her with intense passion. She was so busy confessing her feelings she hadn't realized that he closed the distance between them._

 _Skylar closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands roamed from her back down to her hips. Pulling her body ever closer to his as her hand tangled itself within the soft locks of his hair._

 _Their lips continued to move in sync, the bubbly sensation of kissing her had him feeling all hot and bothered. If he could he would kiss her all day long so that this newfound blissful feeling wouldn't end. The need for air forced them to pull away. Panting hard, he looked into her eyes. Oh how he loved looking into her eyes. Ging leaned in to peck her lips a couple of times before saying-_

 _"Sky, I feel the same way. You are so stubborn it gets on my nerves, but I love the challenge that comes with it." He kissed her cheek. "You have no idea just how beautiful you are, It's upsetting when you put yourself down. There's no need to do that because in my eyes you are perfection. You understand me, I run away but you follow anyways. You are so gentle and kind, you care so much about your family, you're really funny and..." Ging_ _reached for her hand placing it on his chest, just like he did that night. "You make my heart beat insanely fast. It scares me that someone could have this affect on me. But if it's you..I couldn't care less." He gently placed his forehead on hers._

 _"Ging..." his name hardly spoken as a whisper, Skylar touched his cheek with her free hand._

 _"Skylar..." he closed his eyes. This moment with her...he wouldn't trade it for the world. "Be with me, I want you to stay by my side...forever." Still keeping his eyes closed, a fresh blush appeared on her cheeks. This was very out of character of him. But sometimes you have to take risks to get what you want._

 _"You're so silly." She smiled then she pecked him on the lips. "I never wanted to leave your side anyways." He looked into her honest eyes, knowing the words she just spoken were very much true._

 _"Good...because I wouldn't have let you leave anyways."_

 _She laughed and hit him gently on the arm, "You're so selfish Ging."_

 _He softly kissed her lips, "I know." He leaned in again, kissing her over and over and over._

 **#**

That was a memory he would never want to forget. They were together now and that's all that matters because no matter what, he knew he will always have somebody by his side he can turn to freely.

After Ging finished his shower, he turned the knob all the way off. Stepping out, drying then dressing himself before stepping out of the bathroom allowing the stream to escape upon his entrance to the room they shared. This time, they shared a single hotel room. Seeing how she was already under the covers possibly sleeping by now, he concluded that she must've been worn out after training too. When they came back from training, they grabbed something quick to eat and returned to the hotel. She showered first, being a gentleman that he is, and waited till she finish to shower after. He guessed that she fell asleep while she waited for him.

Turning off all the lights in the room he soon joined her in bed, slipping underneath the covers. A new sleeping arrangement that he by all means had no objection to. Ging scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist burying his face on her neck. He would've never thought how nice cuddling actually felt.

"Ging..." Her voice came out low and hoarsely from sleep.

"Did I awake you?" He gave her neck a gentle kiss.

She turned around in his arms, holding him closer for warmth. "Ging...you're so warm." She smiled before drifting off to sleep once more.

"Goodnight Sky." He kissed her on the forehead before making himself comfortable, soon joining her in dreamland.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Alright Alright! That's the end for now until next chapter, and sorry for any mistakes. :) Let me know what you guys think. I hope you liked this chapter and as always thank you for taking the time to read. I really do hope you are enjoying this story._

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	10. It's You x And x The World Tree

_**Chapter 10: It's You x And x The World Tree**_

* * *

The early morning sunlight peeked through the hotel's curtains, providing the room little lighting from the darkness inside. Though it wasn't much for it hadn't roused it's inhabitants from slumber. Ging awoke from the intense body heat that was formed between his and Skylar's body. Guessing that it was from cuddling for too long, it was bound to happen that their body heat would make them really hot. Ging moved to his side of the bed facing the opposite direction of her.

"What time is it?" he looked at the bedside clock as it read 7:27 a.m. "I might as well get ready for training." He started to walk towards his bag where he kept his clothes and that was when he remembered-

Today's his birthday.

"Screw training, I know where I want to go." he jumped back on the bed, hovering over Skylar's sleeping form and started to shake her awake.

Groaning from suddenly being woken up-"What? What do you want?" she placed her hands on his face in an attempt to push him away, wishing that he'd leave her alone.

Ging gently moved her hands away from his face and held them in his. "Sky, there's somewhere I want to go today."

She peaked over her shoulder, her lids barley open still feeling a bit groggy. "Where do you want to go?"

He leaned in kissing her lightly on the lips, "It's a birthday surprise from me to you."

"Wait...birthday.. Oh no!" Skylar gasped sitting up quickly, "Ging! It's your birthday!" She threw her arms around his shoulders. "Happy Birthday Ging!" he smiled, returning the gesture before pulling away.

"Yeah yeah, now come come on. We need to get there early so hurry up and get dressed." He sprang off the bed rushing inside the bathroom to handle his morning routine.

"Wait...where are we going exactly?"

He poked his head out of the bathroom with a smirk. "We're going to The World Tree. We'll have to take an airship to get there."

 **#**

"Oh wow...are we really going to do this Ging?" Feeling at bit nervous, they've been standing outside the gates to the stairs that led to and up the World Tree for about then minutes now. Skylar has been feeling a bit reluctant about this whole idea. By all means ever since they got here she's been trying, to the best of her ability, to change Ging's mind. After taking a little tour around the city and receiving insight about the World Tree, the newly obtain information might've only fueled Ging's desire to climb it.

But for whatever reason she didn't want to climb it now that they're standing right in front of the world's largest tree. "Uh- Ging."

"What now?!" Becoming a little irritated with her, "Sky, we are here so let's stop wasting daylight and climb the dang tree." He took a hold of her hand, dragging her past the gates to the beginning of the steps. Before they could even get ten steps up the stairs she forcefully pulled her hand away.

"Ging I don't want to climb."

 _'Is she serious?'_ She looked at him as if she were about to cry. "Don't even try to pull that, I've fallen for that look way too many times. We're climbing this tree Sky." He stared at her hard until she finally sighed in defeat knowing that she can't win in an argument against him. Especially if it's over something he really wanted.

"Fine... I'll climb this tree with you." She walked past him with a cute frown adoring her delicate features.

After about thirty-minutes of walking in total silence listening to surrounding people's conversations, he finally broke the silence. "How tall is the mountain where the Zoldyck mansion is at?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Kukuroo Mountain, that's where the Zoldyck family lives right?"

Comprehending what he was saying, "Oh! it's 3,722 meters high." She informed nonchalantly.

Ging stopped in his tracks. _'Is she seriously screwing me around?'_ Really, this girl is something else. Why does she always drive him up the wall through the most simplest ways? Voicing out his frustration, "Are you kidding me?! The tree is only 1,784 meters high. The damn mountain is 1,938 meters taller."

"Okay? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Skylar, the tree isn't that high compared too-"

"I know, but it's a tree Ging...so it's steeper. You walk up the mountain to get to the mansion. There isn't any need to climb that high."

Ging closed his eyes in frustration, letting out a breath. This girl is going to drive him insane one day.

Skylar couldn't help but laugh on the inside. She's purposely screwing around with him. Stepping closer to him, Skylar placed her hands on his chest standing a little on her tippy toes so she could reach his mouth for a sweet kiss. Ging felt her soft lips touch his quickly before she pulled away with a faint blush dusting her cheeks, bringing out a small blush of his own. "I'm just screwing with you." She touched the little hairs at the nape of his neck. Of course he wore his usual outfit, but the wrap only wrapped on the front of his head instead of completely around hiding his hair. "Your hair has grow a lot." She commented looking up at it.

He smiled down at her, "So have yours." He then gently grabbed the ends of her hair twisting it between is thumb and forefinger. It's grown past her shoulders but not quite halfway down her back yet. He really loves her unique hair color, it looks really nice on her. "Come on, lets climb this tree."

 **#**

After a while, they spent most of the time talking about training, each others habits, and things they did/didn't like. Ging then of course talked about his adventures to undiscovered ruins with much enthusiasm and Skylar listened to him intently. He went on and on about the many places he's seen and how one day he would like to take her to those places so she can fully grasp the beauty and experience what he felt first hand. Naturally she agreed to go with him.

There a small pause of silence before he asked-

"Why did you quit being an Assassin? You must've enjoyed it to have earned a huge reputation like that. I remember when I was a kid, about ten-years old I believe, all I would ever hear from the men on the fishing boats were 'The Infamous Zoldyck Twins'. At that time I had no idea what they were talking about. It was impossible for two kids to take down a whole army of men. My father told me that is was just a fairy tale, nothing more than a myth, a new story to scare children to behave."

He paused to recollect his thoughts. Ging never really talked about his parents much.

"I thought that maybe it was a legend that was beginning to stir once more. Then a few months later...people stopped talking about it. Like the story about killer twins never existed, and so I never found out if the Zoldyck twins really existed or not. There's not much to go off of since nobody has 'seen' the family to begin with in the first place. But it didn't bother me, I didn't believe in it."

"What about now?" Skylar questioned.

Ging let out a small chuckle, "What do you mean now? I'm looking at one of the twins right now. I met the other one last year so of course I believe it. What kind of question is that?"

"I could've lied to you. You just never know." she presented him a soft smile, bumping his shoulders before looking at the path ahead of them. "I don't know what's the truth; but according to my 'brother' Silva, he told me that he and his father were hired to wipe out an entire village. They succeeded I guess...but for whatever reason Zeno, his father, decided to take us in when they'd found us." she looked at Ging for a moment, he too had his eyes set on path ahead of them and so she continued to tell the story. "We were raised under the name Zoldyck, and trained as Assassins. Of course naturally our skills weren't close to _perfection_ as the Zoldyck's...but Kyo and I were pretty darn close. We endured a lot of brutal training, and when Kyo and I had turned six we received our first assignment. I really did enjoy being an Assassin. It was very thrilling, making all the beating and endless training pay off."

"Hmmm, who would've thought that a kind person like you enjoyed being an Assassin. Looks can definitely be deceiving." Ging lightly joked and she smiled.

"That might be true to some degree, but I was a disgrace according my foster brother. I didn't want to kill and was told many times that being an Assassin means that I have to kill. But the idea of killing make me uneasy. I wasn't like Kyo...he loved killing."

Ging turned to her in shock. He'd met Kyo once before and never gotten the impression that Kyo would be someone who loved killing. Ging could feel that she was faltering talking about her past like this, but said nothing. Allowing her to continue speaking.

"During my time there I never killed anyone, I would either erase their memories or handle the situation entirely different. Kyo on the other hand had no mercy for anyone. I even tired my best to control his blood lust throughout the years when he got carried away. There had only been a few incidents where I managed to keep him under control, and the times that he did kill he went berserk. As you know it didn't take us long to earn a reputation. It wasn't until we turned nine maybe, where we were officially known as the Zoldyck twins. Wiping out a whole army of men; it was actually quite difficult. After that I knew I had to get Kyo out of there. His blood lust was out of control. So out of control that the master of the family watched Kyo closely, knowing how dangerous he could be and was ready to kill him at any given time."

"Really?" He studied her.

"Yup. I knew that in order to save my brother, we had to leave. When we turned ten, Kyo and I left the Zoldyck family. We were told that we're forbidden to speak the secrets of the family and we weren't allowed to use their name anymore. It's not like as if we ever carried their name in the first place since we only worked under it. Though we did have the once in a life time opportunity to live with the Zoldycks. Not like that's anything to boast about clearly." she turned to Ging who was still looking at her. "I don't blame the Zoldyck's for anything. They were my family and I loved them even if we did clash heads every once in awhile. And after that, I never pursued to be an Assassin ever again." Skylar gave Ging a soft smile. "I'm sure that you must be thinking that I wasn't natural talent, but honestly I don't need it. Well not unless the occasion doesn't calls for it. I'm actually pretty satisfied living a normal life."

"I admire your loyalty." Taking her hand and giving it a kiss, she let out a small giggle. "Oh..you took so long to talk, I hadn't realized we made it to the 500 meter mark."

Skylar playfully slapped his arm with another adorable pout on her face.

They walked up to the stand and were greeted by a older man who wore a cheery smile on his face. "Hello, how may I help you today young people?"

"We would like to climb the tree beyond this point." Ging stated with much enthusiasm.

The older man push his glasses up his nose, leaning towards them taking a good look. "You two seem a bit young, how old are ya?" He squinted his eyes looking at them as if they were suspicious.

"I'm eighteen now." Ging said.

"And I'm sixteen." Skylar followed.

Scratching the back of his head, "Eehh, sorry young lady. I'm afraid that you aren't old enough to climb the tree."

"What do you mean?" She question the older man.

"No one under the age of eighteen can go beyond this point. But you can be an exception if you have a special license or certification...again I'm sorry."

"No no that's fine by me."

"What? No!" Ging turned to the older man and started to ask, "Does it count if she is a Zol- Ouch! What was that for?!" Ging rubbed the back of his head to ease the new pain she inflicted.

"Ging were you not listening to my story? I can't use it." She looked at him pointedly. Trying to make him understand that she's no longer an Assassin for the family and would much rather not have people know that she's one of the infamous Zoldyck twin. Not when their legacy had just died down, becoming nothing more than a scary story.

Ging looked down to the ground, he really wanted to climb the tree with her. Sighing, "Fine, I'll climb the tree BY myself." He looked at her trying to make her feel guilty though it didn't work cause all she did was smile. Facing the older man, "So what do I do? Do I need to sign any papers or do I just go up and climb?"

The elder man went underneath the counter and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Just your signature, long story short the paper reads that you understand that this climb is dangerous and you are putting your own life at risk, oh and that you don't care about dying."

"Oh wow. That's pretty harsh." Skylar responded with a little disbelief.

"Alright, well lets get this going." Ging signed the paper then handed it back to the man.

"Enjoy your climb. Take this bracelet in case you need someone to come and get you."

Ging took the bracelet putting it on his wrist.

"Sure will." He waved walking off with Skylar following close behind. Once he reached the end of the platform to start his could start his climb up the tree, he turned around.

"Be safe..." she told him rather shyly.

"I wish you could come, the sight will probably be amazing." He said as he stepped away from the edge a bit to grab her by the waist pulling her closer to him.

"It's just you and The World Tree so take it in Ging." She smiled up at him. He leaned down giving her a tender kiss before letting go. She then stepped away from him watching as he observed the tree looking for a way to climb it.

"You know-" the old man poked his head out of the small stand. "I've seen people climb this a lot of ways, how do you plan on climbing this tree?" The old man asked giving him a know it all smile.

"How a crazy person would do it. How any daring Hunter will face it..." he touched the tree and looked back to the old man. "By using my bare hands." He began to climb.

The old man started laughing to himself, clearly amused by what Ging had said. Skylar walked back to the small building resting her back against the wall.

"Do you think he's going to make it?" The old man questioned.

Sliding down the wall until she sat, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "I Know he can make it...after all...he's Ging Freecss. A Hunter... and a pretty damn good one."

 **#**

Groaning to himself, "Geez, that was a little longer than what I expected. At least I finally made it to the top." The climb for Ging wasn't all that hard, he actually loved the thrill of climbing it. Every so often he would stop and let go of the tree with one hand and look back to the the world behind him. Everything looked so small up here, this is indeed a sight to take in. When he reached the very top, it had looked a bit weird. But observing once he actually got on the mysterious top, he soon realized...

It was a birds nest...a very big birds nest. The nest was empty and there was no sign of any animal around that could make something that big. The thought of a big giant bird kind of made him feel uneasy.

"It must be a very very big bird." He looked inside the nest for a bit before turning around. It was like a sea of clouds...a very beautiful sight. He felt as if he had left and entered an entire new world. "It is an overcast day...I wish Sky could see this with me." One thing for sure, if he hadn't left Whale Island he wouldn't even had the chance to see all these amazing places or live in these incredible moments.

But most important of all-

He wouldn't had fallen in love with the very girl that was waiting for him down below.

Ging sat down with his feet hanging off the edge watching the clouds move slowly. Light gusts of cool breeze brushing past him freshening his senses, giving him the sensational feeling like he has just been set free.

"This is the best birthday ever..." he put his arms behind him leaning back and tiled his head back slightly looking up at the endless dark sky above him.

"I bet Mito would have liked to see this too."

* * *

 _ **AN:** End of chapter, so that's the end with the whole Zoldyck family background thingi. I hoped that this chapter was interesting enough. I had no idea what to write for Ging's birthday, but I realized, by the way Ging talked to Gon, he must've climbed the tree plenty of times...or enough times. So I made this his first time. Like I said before, this story is just a substitute...who knows when Ging actually climbed that tree. Anyways, as always I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review etc. Until next chapter!_

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	11. Cherry Blossoms x And x Fireflies

_**AN:** I have no idea when Ging's actual birthday is, so his birthday is random. Ch.5 roughly started in May, and going by how much time has passed since Ging and Sky's journey began, it wound up being in December. So Ging's B-day and Ch.10 takes place in December._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Cherry Blossoms x And x Fireflies**

* * *

 **MARCH**

It's been four months since they began dating and almost a year in two months since they started this insane journey together. For Skylar, she couldn't have been anymore happier. Ging was a great boyfriend...in a way. Just thinking about it makes her want to laugh. He would often become embarrassed when people commented how cute of a couple they were. Public affection was fine, but sometimes he would shy away from kisses when people stared, though she didn't mind it at all, but seeing his reactions were fun to watch.

"They say that tonight is the night to watch the Cherry Blossoms." He stated as they walked in the park hand in hand. "Would you like to go?"

She looked all around them where the Cherry Blossom Trees stood proudly on the cool spring day.

"Sure, I bet it would be a lovely sight." She smiled at him before leaning in giving him a nice tender kiss.

Even though it was hard on her at first, she accepted the fact that Ging was going to leave and do whatever he wanted to do. She never wanted to change Ging, change the kind of person he was because of her own selfish desire to keep him around. Though it was pretty selfish of him to leave her behind too. He'd gotten better at letting her know ahead of time when he was leaving, but it was when he was coming back that was a gamble, he's a very unpredictable guy. He always had them moving city-to-city, country-to-country and traveling all around the world together which was a blast, but she wanted a steady place to stay.

"Do you want to eat out or cook something for dinner?" She waited patiently for his answer.

"Hmmm, I am in the mood for your cooking."

"Uh, no" she shook her head. "You will be helping with the cooking too young man."

"But why?" Ging let out a groan, he just wanted to sit back and relax. He didn't want to do any cooking, he doesn't really like cooking.

Not long ago Ging had bought them a nice small house. It didn't bother him to sleep wherever they could or to spend multiple days in hotels/motels, but he felt a bit bad for leaving her in random places for a long time when he left so he thought that buying a house to call their home would suffice. It's nice to know that there was a place he could always go back to that he can call home. Well, he could go back to Whale Island, but he doesn't plan to go back there anytime soon.

The house was a one story, very spacious for the young couple indeed. It had a decent size kitchen that was separated from the living room by a counter. It also has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a half bath. They also had a very large backyard with a big tree and a small pond since they lived out in the open, away from the busy city and people. It was weird that they were still in the beginning stages of their relationship but lived together as if they were married. Though neither saw it like that, so it hardly bothered them.

"Do I have to cook?" He whined.

"If I do all the cooking, then you must do all the cleaning." She giggled knowing for a fact that Ging also hated cleaning. Although it is mostly his fault when the house would become a mess. He is sometimes too lazy to pick up after himself.

"Is there a third option?" Ging pleadingly looked at her and earned a laugh from her at his childish behavior.

"Nope, you'll be fine Ging. Your cooking taste good too."

"This is not fair."

 **#**

While Ging was in charge of organizing and picking up loose clothing and trash around the house, Skylar did the dishes and when finished-

"Ging!" she called out his name, waiting for a moment for him to respond, but none came. "Ging..." She called again. When she didn't get a response from him the second time, she wiped her hands on a towel and went looking for him around the house. _'Well I can see that he cleaned up.'_ She thought as she did a walk-through of the house in her quest to find him.

And oh...she found him alright. The lazy Hunter was laying down on their bed, his clothes and shoes thrown messily on the floor, only dressed in his shirt and boxers. He laid on his stomach above the covers, holding onto the pillow that he was sleeping on.

 _'He looks so at peace when he sleeps.' S_ miling to herself as she walked to and got on the bed making her way to his sleeping form,gently rubbing his back coaxing him to wake up. He let out a low moan from being awakened from his little nap. "Ging..." she whispered, still rubbing his back gently.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want to see the Cherry Blossoms?" She stopped rubbing his back, now caressing his head and playing with his hair. Taking a mental note that she needs to cut his hair again.

"What time is it?" Opening his eyes to look at her, she looked over her shoulder to the bedside clock.

"It's 8:34 p.m."

He sat up rubbing his eyes from sleep. "Yeah I still want to go...just give me a moment." He yawned as he stretched out his arms.

She felt a little guilty for waking him up, he'd just came back that day from doing his Hunter business. If she remembered correctly, he was looking for the resources to create a game. What kind of game? she wasn't too sure. Ging had already been sluggish when they came home together so he must be really tired right now.

"We don't have to go, I hadn't realized that you must be feeling really tired. You can sleep if you want." She looked down in her lap in guilt.

He looked at her fondly, _'She's always putting me before herself.'_

Grabbing her arms, pulling her to sit on his lap. He put her arms around his neck before resting his own on her hips. Leaning forward touching her lips with his briefly, "You need to stop putting my needs before yours. I don't mind staying up longer for you." He slowly moved his hands to her waist. "Every moment I spend with you is important. I want to see the Cherry Blossoms with you, if memory recalls correctly I was the one who asked to go and see them." He said, now rubbing her back up and down gently.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, giving him a kiss. "Are you sure?" She looked at him shyly.

"Of course." He kissed her again, their lips at first moved in a slow passion which built up fast and quickly became heated.

"Mmm." A muffled moan escaped her. Kissing Ging like this made her feel so hot all over and when he bit her lip lightly asking for permission to enter her mouth- she barely had the chance to open it, before Ging quickly stuck his tongue inside. Skylar pulled onto his hair, getting a bit excited from their makeout. He licked everywhere in her mouth before meeting her tongue dance, fighting in a small battle for dominance in which as always, he won. When her lungs started to burn with the need for air, Skylar regrettably pulled away in heavy pants. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Ging..."

His breathing too had become uneven. He was aware that soon they would need to stop kissing before things got out of hand, but he didn't want to stop...she was just so tempting, he wanted more. The furthest they had ever gotten was over the clothes touching and sometimes with a few articles of clothing gone. So in other words, second base. There had been many times where he'd become really aroused, causing him to step away and escape to the bathroom to 'take care of himself' all the while hiding with embarrassment.

This is something very new to him as it is for her.

Leaning in again to meet her lips a kiss before moving down, he left a trail of burning kisses on her cool skin from her jawline down to her neck then collarbone.

"Ahh Ging..." Almost out of instinct she gripped his hair tighter with one hand while the other rested on his shoulder. Moving her hips, grinding against his groin provoking him to let out a low groan. "Ging." She whimpered again.

"That feels good." The words unknowing fumbled past his lips before pulling her for another heated kiss. This time moving his hands from her back to her breasts, gently fondling them a bit before- _'I need to stop... I need to stop...stop...STOP!'_ Mentally scolding himself, he pulled away. Facing away from her trying to calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry." Skylar touched his cheek making him face her again apologetically. She knew that it wasn't easy for him to stop so suddenly.

"It's alright." Ging smirked, "I actually look forward to..." He whispered the rest in her ear as heat rushed from her neck up and face quickly becoming red.

"Ging!" Laughing at her embarrassment, he gave her butt a squeeze to fluster her even more. "Ging stop." She tried to push herself away from him, but his grip on her waist wouldn't allow her to do so.

"I'm kidding." He let out a small chuckle waiting for her to calm down.

"No you're not." Her face scrunching in a pout.

"Maybe... maybe not." He said with the shrug of his shoulders. "Come on, let's get ready to go before we miss it."

 **#**

"When do you think it's going to happen?" Skylar asked as the young couple stood off to the side of the walkway in front of a Cherry Blossom tree. The walkway was actually pretty long and along both sides of it were Cherry Blossom trees. Giving the park a nice look to it. It was surprisingly a chilly night and neither one of them wanted to stay out in the cold for too long not wanting to risk getting sick. With the moonlight and a few street lamps here and there, it gave the petals of the flowers an ethereal glow.

Far too beautiful for this world.

"I'm sure it will happen soon." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close before kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his frame...loving the way she felt so safe in his arms.

Ging looked around to see that there were a few couples here and there also and families waiting to see the fall of the Cherry Blossoms. He's never seen it himself and by the way people talked about it, it must be an enchanted sight. But it didn't really matter because in this moment, it was about her...the girl in his arms. The one that made him stronger, more responsible, mature, the one he would do anything for, the one he would always find himself back to. This girl is his home, his heart...

She's it for him. From the moment they met, he'd felt that undeniable attraction and although they had been in a relationship for a short while, he knew she would probably be the only one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. The only one-

He would ever love.

"Ahh! Ging ook, it's so beautiful." She pulled away from his body and turning all around to view the trees as the Cherry Blossoms fell.

It was like fireflies in a way, the way the petals looked as if they were flying as they were being carried away by the wind. The glow was just amazing, the park had quickly become a gentle storm of petals. A beautiful sight indeed, but it was nothing compared to her. She was the only thing that he paid attention to. Her smile was so wide, happiness clearly filling her being. She would occasionally talk to the nearby people engaging in a conversation he didn't know what about.

Watching from afar, she's definitely a beautiful sight indeed. In this moment, this night, with this girl. He wants to remember it..keep it with him forever. Yes they are still both really young, but he wants to spend the rest of his life by her side. And if their relationship doesn't work out, they were still pretty good friends.

"Ging! Isn't it beautiful?" She did a small jump before running back towards him.

"It is... I'm happy we came here tonight." He smiled at her and she did the same.

"Me too."

* * *

 _ **AN:** I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to do a little bit of more romance and development in their relationship. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	12. An x Uneasy x Feeling

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: An x Uneasy x Feeling**

* * *

 **August (1 year and 5 months later)**

 **(Skylar 17, Ging 19)**

"Oh wow! I can't believe he actually did that!" Hana began to laugh out loud. Skylar smiled at her best friend who had come to visit her, and after all this time...nothing has really changed about her.

Every so often she would stop by to hang out with Skylar, especially during the times when Ging was out doing whatever Ging did best. This time was one of those times. He's been gone for four months now. This was perhaps the longest he has ever stayed away; usually he would be gone from a couple of weeks to two months the latest, but not this time.

A lot has happened in her life and for the first time since leaving the Zoldyck mansion, she felt complete. She's grateful for her mother and father who she does call to check in on a couple of times a week. Sometimes she would visit or they would come to visit her and Ging instead. Her brother Kyo also came by whenever he could, and although she loved it when her brother came to visit, she also disliked it a lot. He and Ging got along well...a little too well a matter of fact. They were constantly pulling pranks on her or on each other. Those two are so competitive, it was annoying.

As for her and Ging, things couldn't be any better. She's content with the way they live. She stayed at home, taking care of house chores and making sure everything was set. Her and Ging's relationship on the other hand was of course nowhere near perfect. Like every couple, they argued, gave each other the silent treatment, and disagreed with many things. But that hardly happened because they understood one another and had so much love along with respect for each other that their fights never lasted long.

Ging was the first to say 'I Love You' and naturally she followed in saying the same big three words. They'd become a lot more intimate over time, cherishing and expressing their love for one another by becoming one in the closest way possible. Their first time was nowhere near perfect, but they wouldn't have it any other way. She would think about it every once in awhile, laughing at how clumsy and awkward they both were for it had been her first time and his as well.

Life with Ging is as good as it can get right now.

"Have you talked to Kyo recently?" Hana spoke with her mouth full making her question come out as muffled and almost incoherent. They were currently sitting on the backyard porch swing snacking on apples.

"No what's up? Something the matter?" Swallowing her last bite before tossing the core in the nearby trashcan.

Hana doing the same before she speaking more clearly. "He's been visiting my dad lately. I guess it's over something serious because every time Kyo leaves my father has this look of...distress. I guess you could say I'm worried about him." Hana looked off into the distance.

"Have you tried asking Kyo?"

"Trust me I've tried, but he'd just say that it's nothing important." she sighed, "I even tried to ask my father but he's said that it's best if I don't know." She kicked her legs using the ground as leverage so the swing could move a little faster. Skylar couldn't help but feel that something was off. It wasn't really like Kyo to be secretive, especially to Hana.

"Don't worry Hana, I'm sure whatever Kyo is going through everything is going to work in his favor." Skylar said optimistically.

"I hope you're right."

 **#**

"Why did we choose to live far from the city again?" Ging asked no one in particular. After four months away, he was finally making his way back home. Carrying his bag over the shoulder, he walked down the dirt road path thinking about a future project he's actually quite excited to work on.

This project is that of a game. He doesn't know what kind of game he wants to create, but it's definitely a game. Ging's been doing a lot of research, studying, planning, traveling, whatever he could do to figure out how to make a perfect game. Although it added to his frustration yet again because he all he needs to do is figure out what kind of game he'd like. There's an island that can't be easily accessed so it seems like a good area to use.

Which bring him back to square one.

"WHAT KIND OF GAME DO I WANT?!" He shouted in frustration, picking up his walking pace.

Next thing he knew he was home sweet home. Just looking at the house made him feel a little bit better. Then a sudden wide smirk plastered across his face. "I get to have some alone time with Sky...there's a lot of _catching_ up to do." He rushed to the front door, taking out his key quickly opening and entering the warm home.

If his head wasn't in the gutter, he would've seen the car parked outside their home that didn't belong to them.

 **#**

"I'm going to get some water, do you want something to drink?" Skylar offered before getting up from the swing opening the back door.

"Yes! I'm actually in the mood for some apple juice." Hana smiled.

"Really...apple juice?"

"Hey it's not me, the baby speaks."

"Okay." Skylar giggled. The baby speaks was a common phrase that Hana used whenever she does or make childlike requests. She laughed a little more before walking inside the house. "Hana always uses that poor baby excuse." Smiling as she opened the fridge taking out the water bottle, now looking for the apple juice, she missed the sound of the front door shutting in the midst of her search.

Ging set his bag down by the door as he closed it. He walked a little further in until he reached the living room noting that she wasn't in there. He soon made his way to the kitchen and oh my...he was loving the sight. His eyes came to the view of his girlfriend bending over looking for something in the fridge. Fueling his inner desire to have here then and there without any rational thoughts to hold him back.

 _'Oh yeah, I know where round one is gonna be at.' H_ e quietly approached her from behind before startling her with a small smack on the butt. Skylar's heart skipped a beat from the sudden action. She quickly turned around ready to fuss at Hana about smacking her until she realized it was Ging that had done it.

"Ging!" She dropped the water bottle that was in her hand and jumped, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He quickly caught her as she planted random kisses over his face before their lips actually met for a longing passionate kiss. After kissing for a little while, he pulled away breathing a little hard, "I assume you missed me." He walked towards the nearest counter setting her on there so he wouldn't have to carry her.

"Yeah of course I did." she leaned in to seductively whispered in his ear, "You've been away for soo long." carrying out her words while slowly dragging her hands up his firm chest. "Nobody has been here to _take_ care of my _needs_." Skylar licked the shell of his ear hotly, sending Ging a tingling sensation down his spine. _Oh yeah he was going to take her here._

"Well luckily for you, I know just how to solve that problem." He kissed her hard, he doubted she knew just how much he missed her. Tracing his hands along her thighs until it reached the hem of her summer dress, his fingers teased the hem of it and when he wanted to go a little further-

"Eh-Hem." A clear of a throat from behind happened stopping his ministrations.

"Oh no." He looked at Skylar who had a stupid smile on her face.

"You know Ging, I would appreciate it if you'd at least say hello before having sex in the kitchen while I'm here." Hana commented.

Ging rolled his eyes, turning around to find Hana in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing here?" He huffed in annoyance.

"I came here to get my apple juice." She made her way into the kitchen then pulled Ging away from Skylar and made him stand in front of her.

It was a moment of silence before Ging let out a chuckle. "Geez Hana, I can never have any privacy when you're around." Removing the scarf and head wrap off of him, he set it on the counter next to Skylar.

"That's why they have bathrooms Ging." She giggled as she went in for a hug. He hugged her back, feeling a little bit awkward. Skylar watched with a smile on her face as the two interacted. She loved these two very much, and even though they verbally claimed that they hated each other. It's safe to say that they do care for each other as good friends which actually makes her really happy.

 **#**

"No that's not how you do it! You have to press the x button to drive, so drive dangit!" Ging scolded lightly, biting his lip in determination often swaying his body to match the movements of his racing car on the screen.

"I'm trying now stop yelling at me." Hana looked down at the game controller trying to find the x button before facing back to the screen.

They've been at this for an hour now.

Hana and Ging were playing some kind of racing game. In this round they were partners and because Hana couldn't quite understand the controls, Ging was becoming frustrated since they were currently losing. Skylar sat behind them on the couch enjoying the scene play out before her when suddenly her phone started ringing. Looking down at the caller ID it read, Kyo.

"I wonder what this is about, I thought he was on a mission?" Doubting that they heard her excusing herself, she exited the living room and headed outside the backyard where it was nice and quiet. Hitting the answer button-

"Hello?"

"Hey, little one!" he joyfully said the old nickname he had for her. To this day, she still doesn't really know why he calls her that.

"Hey Kyo, what do I owe the pleasure?" There was an uncomfortable silence in between. "Kyo?"

She heard some shuffling from his side before he spoke- "Hey Sky, I just wanted to give you a call before I departed for my assignment. I'll be leaving for a while and I'm not really sure when I'll come back." He let out an uncomfortable/uneasy chuckle.

"Where are you going?" She sat on the swing looking at the afternoon sky.

"I'm going to the Dark Continent...apparently it's very dangerous. So don't tell Hana, she'll freak out and whine, and figure out a way to drag me off this boat." This time it was her turn to laugh. Hana and Kyo had a weird relationship. It was obvious that they both really liked each other, but for whatever reason they never dated.

"Alright Kyo.. I trust that you'll be just fine." Skylar smiled to herself.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will not come after me." Feeling a little bit uneasy from the seriousness his tone gave. "Do you understand little one?"

"Wait why? Kyo you're starting to scare me, what's the Dark Continen-"

"Just don't do it okay? Trust me on this... I need you to promise."

Now she was feeling really uneasy. _'What is the Dark Continent...and why does Kyo sound so...unsure?'_ She thought to herself before giving Kyo her answer. "I promise."

"Good... I have to go now. Tell your Ging I said hi and I'll talk to Hana later. We're about to depart so... I love you sis."

Something didn't feel right, but she tried her best to ignore the nagging negative feeling in her gut.

"I love you too Kyo."

"You know I never really thanked you properly for saving my life all those years ago."

A frown formed on her face...she suddenly felt so sad. He sounded a little sad himself too. "You can tell me when you get back alright?"

He let out a small laughter, "Alright, I'll see you later Skylar."

"Bye Kyo." Then the phone call ended. She stared at her phone screen for a little while as if she were expecting another call or message from him but one ever came. _'Kyo will be fine.'_ She tried telling herself though she still couldn't shake the deter feeling. Gathering herself together she walked back into the house where all the commotion was happening.

 **#**

Ging was laying down in bed slowly drifting off to sleep until he felt the bed move from his girlfriend entering as she made herself comfortable next to him. Skylar turned off the lamp on the bedside table and got back under the sheets. "You know a little warning would suffice next time." He mumbled into the pillow as he laid on his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Hana. You could've at least told me that she was here before I put myself out there like that." He turned the other way, hiding the fresh blush on his face.

She let out a small laughter at his small embarrassment. "Ging, her car was parked outside the house." He mumbled something back but she couldn't hear. Knowing how to cheer him up from this state, she positioned herself on her back making herself comfortable. "Come here Ging." he faced her way again and looked at her then to her inviting arms.

'I _'m such a child.'_ He thought to himself when he scooted closer to her. Resting his head on her chest intertwining their legs. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and she brought her hands up to caress his back while the other to played with his soft hair. Ging liked whenever she would hold him like this. To others it could come across as him being 'babied', but he doesn't care, it helped him relax as he basked in her loving and very much soothing warmth.

A few minutes passed and as soon as he was about to drift to sleep again her gently voice cut through the silence.

"Ging."

"Hmmm?" was all he could say, he was ready to get a goodnight's rest.

"I love you." Ging lifted his head to look deep into her golden hues. They've been dating for a year and nine months now so two years was coming around the corner soon. It felt nice being in a relationship.

"I love you too." He dived in to kiss her, their lips meeting halfway for a loving kiss before pulling away. _'This is where I want to stay...with her.' S_ peaking of which. "Sky, are you still feeling _needy_?" He teased.

She lightly hit his arm, "Ging I think you're the _needy_ one here." His laugh filled the silence in the room. The young Hunter sat up taking off his shirt. She watched him do so with a small bite of her lip, silently admiring his body and the muscles that he gained from over the years. Yes he's definitely able to make her drool. Ging sure wasn't all that muscular when they'd met four years ago. Tossing his shirt to the side he slowly glided his hands from her foot to her mid-thighs making her heart quicken from anticipation.

"I thought you were sleepy." She playfully teased as his hands went up higher until his sneaky hands snaked underneath her sleepwear to touch her abdomen, making his way back down to grab the lining of her nightgown taking it off.

When it was finally removed Ging couldn't help but groan from the sensuous sight. There she was laying half naked and clad in only her panties. Ging smirked leaning down to kiss her ear whispering, "Not anymore."

"Hmmm I wonder why." She reached for his cheeks bringing him down for a kiss to which he happily complied.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

She's been upset all morning long.

Just when Ging had gotten very good at letting her know ahead of time when he would be leaving, she woke up one morning and found a letter from him on the refrigerator.

 **'Didn't want to wake you up, but I'll be gone for a couple of weeks.**

 **And don't pout, I did this on purpose just to piss you off.**

 **But I still love you.'**

 **-Ging.**

It wasn't even a heartfelt note, although it is Ging that they're talking about. He doesn't do all that romantic stuff like love letters or giving her boxes upon boxes of chocolates. He should be back in a couple of weeks according to that letter. Besides Ging's sudden disappearance, she hasn't felt like herself lately. Rolling out of bed she made her way to the bathroom to do her daily morning routine.

"What happened Skylar, you look like a mess." Talking to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked as bad as she felt. She's also been feeling quite fatigue lately and have been experiencing a few cases of morning sickness.

"Wait morning sickness? I thought had food poisoning last week." So why is she still feeling sick? She did have food poisoning right?

Skylar turned on the sink getting ready to wash her face, but even looking at the running water made her feel uncomfortably nauseous. Panic started to fill her whole being when a small realization prodded her mind. Looking over to the trash bin by the toilet she felt an extreme rush of anxiety as the thought hit her with a full blow.

When was her last period?

* * *

 _ **AN:** T_ _hank you for reading and I'll see you guys next chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. A little feedback could help. So don't be shy :)_

 _P.S.S. Thank you for those who had reviewed. It really means a lot!_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	13. A Wake Up Call x For x Ging!

**AN:** Sorry but this chapter is short and I apologize for the short chapters altogether.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: A Wake Up Call x For x Ging!**_

* * *

Positive, Positive, Positive, Positive...Positive.

One today, two yesterday, and two before that. Why did she take so many again? By the second test she should've been assured that she is indeed without a doubt-

Pregnant.

"I'm pregnant." Tears formed in her eyes as she held the fifth test tightly in her fist, leaning against the bathroom wall sliding down to the ground, she pulled her knees in close to her chest. Her heart beating uncontrollably fast sending a rush of anxiety over her."I can't be pregnant...this must be a joke right? A dream perhaps?" Feeling overwhelmed by the conformation she started to cry. Tears falling freely from her eyes like a waterfall.

 _'This can't be happening to me...what would Ging say?'_

Skylar tensed violently, her body freezing not being able to find a single fiber in her entire being to move. Her heart pounded like a beating drum against her chest which thundered in her ears. "What would Ging say? Will reject the baby...accept it maybe?"

They're so young and are in no position to even try to start a family together. She and Ging will reach their two year anniversary next month. That being said, she literally just turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago and Ging will be turning twenty in a couple of months from now in December. There's no way they can raise a baby now with the lives they are living. Ging has matured a lot over the years but not enough to be a father. He still goes out whenever he feels like it and is so dedicated in his line of work being a Pro Hunter. She's not saying she is in a perfect position to be a parent either, but they can't do this now.

 _How could we be so careless?'_ She thought to herself.

"What would Ging think about having a baby together?" Looking back at the pregnancy test in her hand, the little blue plus sign couldn't have been more daunting and wanting to look at it anymore, she tossed it in the trash bin before going straight into their room again and plotted onto the bed heavily resting on her back feeling rather hopeless. A few minutes passed of her getting lost in wary thoughts when the ring of her phone pulled her back into reality.

Looking at the unknown caller ID, "Who's number is this?" She hesitated for a moment before swiping the answer button. "Hello?" She answered cautiously waiting for the other person on the other line to answer.

"Yo!" A recognizable man's voice sent shock waves throughout her body.

 _'Oh no.'_ In a state of panic there was only one person she knew who answered the phone like that. "Hey Ging... what's with the call?" Asking nervously as if her boyfriend was already suspecting her.

 _"Is it wrong for me to call my girlfriend or are you currently busy entertaining your secret lover?"_

"No no, it's just that you rarely call that's all. Besides you just missed him, he left a little while back." They both started laughing. The young couple trusted each other enough to know that they would never cheat, or even look at other people in that kind of manner. The two would often joke about having affairs and secret lovers.

 _"I just wanted to tell you that instead of being gone for another whole week, I should be coming home early in a couple of days or less."_

Taken by surprise from the sudden info, she thought back to the little...no big problem she'd been facing alone for three days now. "Umm...sure, but I'll most likely be gone by the time you come back Ging. I was thinking about paying mom and dad a visit." Secretly praying that he wouldn't start suspecting her or ask why. But she had to remember, she hasn't given him any reason to question her actions.

There was an uncomfortable pause for her before he spoke again, _"Sure, I don't see why not."_ He agreed nonchalantly, thinking it was a little weird how she sounded so nervous telling him that, but decided that he'll have to ask later about her almost odd behavior whenever he saw her again.

"Okay well I'll see you later." Skylar quickly let out.

His gut yelled at him, sending off warning signs that she was indeed hiding something from him. _"Okay see you later."_

"Bye." She hung up.

Even after the phone call ended he kept the phone by his ear in a state of astonishment by her actions. A moment later he hung up the phone walking away with his mind solely on her.

 **#**

It was a days worth of travel to make it to her hometown where she lived happily with her parents and her brother. It felt nice to walk down the semi-crowded streets of the small town again. She began to recall fond memories where everything had led up to change her life for the better. Skylar's very much aware of how childish it was of her to run away from Ging like that and how suspicious she probably came off as, but right now that's the last thing she wanted to think about.

She was walking down the market street doing a little window shopping here and there when something suddenly caught her attention. Gazing at the large object in the display window, a feeling of bitter-sweetness overcame her as she continued to look at the object. Everything about it made her feel so unsure about the future. The wooden baby crib was adorned with blankets and many toys to make it 'pop' out to what she guessed were expecting parents. Expecting parents like her and unknowingly Ging. Placing a hand on her flat stomach giving it a small rub, she naturally wondered what their baby would look like.

"A baby...am I really going to have a baby?"

 **#**

"Finally! I made it back." Closing the door, he tossed his bag right next to it while kicking off his boots. Ging uncaringly tossed his scarf, head wrap, and over coat on the floor as he made his way to the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"I really wish Sky was here." An annoyed expression formed on his face looking at the contents in the fridge. All which required him to cook, and just coming back home from a long trip; he didn't feel like cooking or warming up anything so he just settled for a apple. "This should curve my appetite." Mumbling to himself now making his way to their shared bedroom. When he opened the door his mouth gaped open in disbelief. _'This place is a mess.'_

Now he has to clean up this mess she made.

"So she left without cleaning up, how unlike her." Taking a bite of his apple, he used his free hand to pick up the clothes that were strewn messily across the floor before tossing it in the laundry basket that's in the corner of the room. When he picked up the last article of clothing it unveiled a pink box. Taking the last bite of his apple before throwing it in the trash can by their bed, he picked up the box looking at it carefully.

It took a moment for it to be registered in his mind as to what he was exactly looking at. His heart stopped from what he reading, on the back of the box were three steps of instructions on how to accurately use a pregnancy test. "What the hell?" He turned the box around not wanting to believe what he was seeing, but what he got was an unwanting answer. "A pregnancy test..." his eyes widened.

Ging rushed into the bathroom, opening the drawers of the sink. He invaded her privacy when he started looking through the bag where she kept her feminine products to see if she had any more tests. Digging his way to the bottom he found a couple of more unopened pregnancy tests.

"Come on..." Anxiety washed over him, still refusing to believe in what he was seeing. "Why haven't you said anything Sky? Are you trying to get pregnant?" Slowly looking over to the trashcan by the toilet, he took small steps before peering into the trash bin, and there it was- one end of the stick at least. The rest was covered with toilet paper which he assumed was unused probably in her attempts to cover it up.

Not touching anything else beside the stick, he cautiously removed it from the trashcan and looked down at it with focused eyes. A little blue plus sign, a symbol that immediately crumbled his world down violently.

"She's...pregnant? But how-" He didn't have to think hard or long when he started remembering the few times they had sex without protection. Kicking himself mentally, his face paled immensely from the new feeling sickness that raided his stomach along with his senses. He, Ging Freecss, is experiencing one heck of a wake up call a call he didn't expect or wanted so soon.

A wake up call he never thought he would ever receive.

Staring at the pregnancy stick a while longer before tossing it back into the trashcan, he backed out of the bathroom until the back of his knees hit the bed causing him to sit slumped over.

"I'm going to be a father?"

* * *

 **AN:** _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. It really helps and builds up motivation. I'll see you guys next chapter. :)_

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	14. Sooner Than Expected x But x That's Okay

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sooner Than Expected x But x That's Okay**

* * *

"Oh Skylar why did you do that? You know how Ging is! Oh my gosh we're in so much trouble!" Hana practically yelled at the top of her lungs in shock, she's in a unreasonable state of panic as she started grabbing the strands of her hair pulling onto it. Skylar just sat back and watched her friend externally freaking out for her.

 _'Hana is indeed a unique person.'_ Thinking to herself as she giggled.

"Hana you're acting like you're the one who's pregnant and has to tell Ging about it." She took a bite of her vanilla ice cream carefully and the sweet idea of her baby liking it came to mind, though he or she most likely can't taste anything right now. "But I should be in a panic too..." Taking a moment before speaking again. "After all I practically blew him off and ran away to come and dump my problems onto mama, papa, and of course you Hana. He and I haven't talked since then so now I am little worried." She watched as the ice cream in the cup melt slowly.

Finally calming down Hana asked, "When do you plan to go back?" She looked at her bestfriend intently whilst awaiting for an answer.

"Tomorrow." Skylar paused for a moment thinking about all the possible outcomes and reactions whenever she has this talk with him. "I hope he understands and-"

Reaching across the table, Hana held her friend's hands in hers to ease the doubt storming inside her. _'She must be scared.'_ She thought to herself before saying, "It's Ging we're talking about here. Weren't you the one who always told me to have a little faith in him?" She smiled. "I mean that is what you two based your relationship on right?"

Skylar looked away from her ice cream to her friend giving her a warm smile. Hana knew how to say the right things to bring confidence and comfort to those around her.

"Of course." Skylar smiled back. _'I have to have faith in Ging.'_

 ** _#_**

"This sucks!" Ging turned off the computer screen leaning back in his chair, resting his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling. "Skylar." He huffed out her name closing his eyes. He wouldn't go as far to say that he felt 'heartbroken' but he is a little hurt by the sudden coldness and lack of communication between them since their last phone call. Not once had she tried to call him, not like he had put any effort in doing the same. But he couldn't understand why she didn't tell him.

Sighing, he got up from the chair and headed towards the bedroom where his phone was at. Flopping on the bed landing on his back, he picked up his phone searching and called the desired number. The ringing while waiting felt like an eternity until the person on the other line finally picked up.

"Hi Ging." Her gentle voice sent delightful chills up his spine and across his arms giving him goosebumps.

"Hey, so uh-how have you been doing?"

"Pretty good, right now I'm hanging out with Hana."

 _"HI GING!"_ He heard her yell in the background.

The Hunter let out a small chuckle, "Tell Hana I said hi." after she did they continued on with the conversation. "I thought you were going to visit your parents?"

"Oh I did, that's why I stayed a little longer and since Hana doesn't live too far, I thought it would be nice to pay her a little visit. You don't want her to come by again now do you?" She teased a little knowing Ging most likely rolled his eyes. He certainly didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time Hana came over to their home. "Plus I needed to talk to them about something important. It required more than a day to visit and talk about it." Skylar felt a little nervous for the implication she just gave out. But tried to tell herself that Ging doesn't know anything yet.

 _'This is my chance.'_ "What was it about?"

A small giggle escaped her. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He didn't have to see her to know that she was smiling, the feathery lightness of her voice gave that away. _'This isn't exactly how we should talk about this.'_ Letting out another sigh he prepared to ask her the million dollar question. "When are you coming back?" He flipped onto his stomach as if it would ease the tension of anticipation for her answer.

"Tonight...I was actually thinking about leaving tomorrow because there's something important we need to talk about, and I mean really important."

Ging couldn't help but laugh at the way she sounded. Heck yeah it was important but as long as they were going to talk about it, that's all that truly mattered.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow it is." she looked at Hana who was too busy gawking at a group of men passing by making a smile form on her face. "Bye Ging."

"Bye Sky." When the call ended he idly tossed his phone on a random spot on the bed. Flipping over back onto his previous position, he closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the empty pink box on his bedside table where the pregnancy test was at.

"I should really throw that away."

 **#**

After saying her goodbyes to Hana and her parents, she bought a ticket to go home; but since the airship takeoff time was in a couple of hours, she decided to walk around the area while she waited. There was all sorts of entertainers and little shops nearby. There was a store she stopped by to look at baby clothing and toys but was quickly overwhelmed with the thought of being a mother. Though the idea of raising a child terrified her. Putting the stuff down quickly, she ran out of the store not paying attention to where she was going and missed the man that stood in front of her. Skylar bumped into him rather hard which caused them both to fall over onto the ground.

"Ouch-" the man groaned in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry!." Skylar quickly apologized, "It's my fault I wasn't paying attention and I-" She stopped when the man looked at her with his big brown eyes all the while wearing a wide smile plastered on his face. _'Oh he's a little...no he's very handsome.'_ She shook her head, shutting her eyes tight as she tired to rid the thoughts of this random handsome man.

"It's alright, just as long as you're okay. You're not hurt are you?"

Her traitorous heart skipped a beat "N-No I-I'm Okay." The young man had short blond hair and had huge brown eyes that complimented his big smile. His strong features gave him an almost 'too perfect' look. He looked like a man that could cause a great amount of chaos and not be blamed for it. Perhaps even a manipulative politician.

"That's good, soo...are we going to get up anytime soon?" He asked letting out a small laughter. Now realizing their current position, his back was on the ground with his knees propped up and as for her... she's resting entirely on his torso, her hips between his as their chests touched. Having the effect of their faces mere inches apart. Blushing madly she got up quickly and away from the strange handsome man.

"I am so so sorry." Skylar muttered out an another apology for their immodest position. _'It's a good thing Ging isn't here to see this.'_ Looking down avoiding his eyes she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She failed to see him get up patting himself off before stepping a little close to her.

"It's alright. How about we make this a little less awkward." She lifted up her gaze to meet his dark eyes when he held out a hand to introduced himself. "Hi my name is Pariston, and you?"

Shaking his hand, "Hi my name is Skylar."

"Do you feel less awkward now?" A mischievous look appeared on his face when he let go of her hand.

"Umm just a little." She tore her gaze away from his. Skylar couldn't believe that this guy, Pariston, was making her heart race like crazy nonetheless making her blush madly. A reaction only Ging could get out of her.

"Don't mind me but I think you're really beautiful when you blush, it's almost exciting in many ways." He took her hand giving it a gentle kiss. "I need to be going now, it was nice meeting you Skylar." The man announced before walking away.

Still feeling a bit dazed by what just happened, Skylar watched him walk away before making her on way back to airship still blushing like a junior high girl.

"I knew I should have stayed in the waiting area."

 **#**

Ging was in deep slumber when he felt someone rubbing his back which could only mean one thing, Skylar was home. Opening his eyes he was greeted with her loving smile and beauty. "Morning." He said sleepily, barely able to keep his eyes open, and judging by the way the sky looked it's safe to say that it's still early in the morning.

Joining him underneath the covers she snuggled close to his frame, giving his cheek a few lazy kisses. "Goodmorning Ging."

"What time is it? And why are you here so early? I thought it would take a day of flying to come here." His voice still husky from sleep.

"It's 4:15 in the morning so it almost took a whole day, the airship traveled a little faster, plus I bought a ticket at an earlier depart time."

Ging opened his eyes looking straight into her golden brown ones. "We need to talk."

She reached and touched his cheek gently, "I know. We can talk about it when we're both up again." She offered and he nodded. Coaxing her to move onto her side, Ging pulled her close to him so that her back pressed against his chest for a comfortable cuddle.

"I love you Ging." Sleep crept up before she knew it and feeling the warmth of his body only promoted her into falling asleep faster.

The Hunter kissed the side of her neck lightly. "I love you too."

 **#**

"It's actually pretty warm out for it being October." Skylar stated looking at the early afternoon sky.

"Yeah I guess it is..."

They'd woken up a little late that morning so Skylar had made them brunch respectively. After eating they sat in silence for a while until Ging suggested they should go outside and talk. The young couple rested against the big tree in their backyard enjoying what mother nature had to offer in the October sky. Ging put a arm over her shoulders bringing her closer to his side, and so they sat in an almost 'comfortable' silence as they relished in the cool fresh air.

At first Ging was reluctant to speak, not trusting himself completely to start it off by saying the right things to approach the sensitive subject with caution. He needed her to open up to him...he wanted her too... just like they always have. Being so consumed in his thoughts he failed to see that the woman next to him started crying when she called his name in a sniffle.

"Sky what's the-" He tried to ask before she interrupted him.

Blurting out, wanting to get the two words out before she held them back longer than necessary. "I'm pregnant!" Tears fell harder from her eyes and all he could do was watch. Taken aback by how fast she ripped the band-aid off, "I'm sorry, maybe it was my fault or ours but I will never ever use a baby to tie you down. Ever!" Her puffy eyes looked into his impassive ones. Speaking through the sobs, "Ging I know that being a Hunter is your passion, you and I fought many times about your leavings. I expressed to you how I wanted you to stay-" she placed a hand over her stomach, "But I didn't mean like this. Ging I don't want a baby, not right now at least. We are so young and I'm not fit to be a mother, this baby it is a mistak-"

"Don't you dare say that Sky." His stern voice cutting her off. Immediately she closed her mouth, keeping herself from saying anything else. "Skylar I don't ever want to hear you say that our baby is a mistake do you understand?" Her tears continued to fall but slower still listening to him. Ging took a deep breath, "Sky...when I came home the other day, I was cleaning our room when I found an empty pregnancy box on the floor." Shock was present on her face so he assumed that she must've forgotten about it. "One thing led to another and I found the stick you failed to hide in the trashcan. I was in shock Sky." He cupped her cheeks speaking lowly, "I was confused, angry, frustrated, I had all of these negative emotions towards you and the baby. But that was when I realized something...It takes two to tango."

He wiped the last of her fallen tears away before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"We were careless, we knew what would happen if we didn't use protection those few times; but in the heat of the moment, we arrogantly did it anyways. It's our fault that this happened, but the baby you are carrying right now...it's ours. He or she is not to blame for this crazy situation we've gotten ourselves into." He saw a small smile form on her lips. "You and I aren't fit to be parents right now, especially me. But together we can do this, we can raise our child in a happy and loving environment. I don't ever want to hear you say that it was a mistake because it wasn't and besides... it was bound to happen." He started to blush, "I thought that maybe one day if we were still together... we would've had kids some day. Though it happened a lot soon that we expected, but that's okay." He smiled before leaning in giving her a tender kiss.

Her heart skipped a beat in reaction to his words, all breath of air escaping her lungs all at once. "You...wanted to have kids?"

"No- well I never really thought about having kids." He took a peek at her seemingly flat stomach. "Well we already have one now, but if our future together means getting married and having kids then I wouldn't mind." Kissing her again he whispered, "As long as it's with you and only you then I'm okay with it." He was blushing madly and so was she, confession is not his strongest suit but he meant every word that he said.

"Everything is going to be OK?" She nervously asked, grabbing the front of his shirt tightly.

"Of course. I promise that everything's going to be okay, just as long as we have each other."

* * *

 **December (4 months)**

"Ging come feel these!" Skylar hurried out of their bedroom and in the living room where he was currently occupied with a friend. They were mapping out the island Ging had found not to long ago on one of his journeys and coming up with more possible ideas for the game he's been wanting to create.

"Hello Ms. Skylar." A young man with blonde hair and green eyes spoke.

"Hi List, cute as always I see." She beamed, causing the young man to scratch the back of head nervously while letting out a small laugh.

"Thanks but let's not forget, you radiate beauty at its finest."

"Oh List, you sure know how to flatter a girl."

"I'm right here!" Ging shouted, a little annoyed and feeling a tad jealous at how casual they 'flirted' with one another, List was always a blushing mess around Skylar. Ging liked and respected his friend but hated bringing him over because Skylar absolutely loved the attention she received from him.

Looking at her protruding belly before meeting her eyes, "What is it Sky?" She excused herself and Ging while she pulled onto his arm dragging him into the bedroom.

Shutting the door she opened her robe revealing her undergarments, she grabbed his hands placing them on her breasts.

"Well?" She awaited his answer with a frowning pout.

Blushing immediately from the sudden intimacy, "Sky what are you getting at?" He asked still not removing his hands off her breasts.

"Ging I need you to feel them not just touch." She whined, placing her hands over his promoting him to fondle her breasts.

 _Good thing she's wearing a bra and that the door is closed.'_ He thought to himself. "Sky why am I feeling on your breasts?" He finally removed his hands after a few moments of fondling.

"Ging I think they've gotten bigger!"

He rolled his eyes before stepping away from her completely. "Sky isn't that suppose to happen? You're four months along, why are you freaking out so much? They look and feel fine." After they had the conversation about the sudden pregnancy, they went to the doctors to confirm it and estimate how far along she was. At the time she she had been two months. For a while, Skylar was worried that she wasn't showing at all, not even a little. But the doctor reassured her that every mother is different, especially if it's their first born. So as her pregnancy carries on she will start to show more and more gradually.

"But have they gotten bigger?" She practically shouted.

He eyeballed them a little before saying, "Yes but that's fine, they are fine."

"Are you sure?"

 _'This woman is going to drive me insane.'_ He took a few steps towards her kissing her as he pulled her robe closed tying it back up. "Feeling better?" He asked after pulling away, their faces merely inches apart as he rubbed her small belly.

She nodded kissing him again. "I'm good now."

"Good...now stop harassing me and stop flirting with List. Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere anyways?"

Skylar's face paled from the reminder. "Crap I totally forgot!"

Ging watched his girlfriend run all around the room packing a small bag for her trip home he assumed. He walked out of the room and back to where a waiting List sat on the floor. "So, how did you like the new feel?" List joked.

Skylar and Ging weren't exactly speaking quietly so he heard just about everything.

Ging smacked the back of his friend's head out of irritation and from the lame joke List just tried to pull. "Just fine now let's drop it."

List rubbed the back of his head chuckling nervously. _'I knew I should have kept that to myself.'_

* * *

 **The Zoldyck Mansion**

"My beautiful Skylar, come in." Zeno greeted oddly in cheerily way. She slowly entered in his private quarters, a room that was filled with many books and paintings of the entire Zoldyck family throughout the generations. The room was indeed extravagant for it embodied many dragons symbols on the walls, furniture, and tiny decorations. Zeno sat on his throne like chair waiting for her to step closer.

At a short distance a few feet away she slowly got on her knees and bowed to him, her hands touching the ground as she slid them to lower her head. "Father Zeno I am pleased to see you again."

"No need to be so formal child, so please sit up." And so she did, staring intently in his eyes. She saw Zeno as a father figure growing up, but because emotional attachments were looked down upon in her case; she forced herself to detach all emotions for the Zoldyck members...except towards Illumi. "How many doors did you open?" The odd question took her by surprise.

 _'Why would he ask me that?'_ But she answered, there's nothing to hide.

"Six...I opened six of the seven gates." Zeno stood from his chair making his way towards her before stopping.

"So I heard. I also hear that you struggled to open the sixth gate, very unlike you Skylar."

She couldn't force herself to look at him, the menacing aura that came from him sent chills all over. "Th-that is true."

"Why is that?" He began to walk around the large room, but never tearing his eyes away from her. "Kyo told me that you stopped using your gifted talents and quit being an Assassin all together when you left. That is fine; but that isn't the real problem, the real problem is that you shouldn't have lost any strength because of it. But perhaps it's something that is taking strength from you." Her heart pounded hard in her chest, her whole being filling with fear. "Let me hear you say it Skylar, I know what the problem is. I just want to hear you tell me yourself... I know you are starting to figure it out."

"I- Why have you summoned me?" A huge mistake on her part, she shouldn't have dodge the question but she had no other choice.

Zeno was surprised how she avoided his question, but he answered her nonetheless. "If you had come to me all those years ago you then you would've been where Kyo is at. Although it's a good thing you didn't go, it's a very dangerous place...especially for a unborn child." He stared at her hard feeling rather disappointed in her for being so reckless with her life. It's his fault for not telling her or Kyo about the whole truth when they were younger, but if only she had seen him prior. "Skylar do you know what you have done?" Zeno took quick strides only to stop to stand a couple of feet away from her face. Angrily he yelled, "You're a foolish child! I accepted your reasons for leaving but have you already forgotten that carrying a child is a curse?! You are too weak to begin with, and nothing in this world is good for you. This is something I can not allow you to do. Get rid of it!"

"NO!" Standing up she looked straight into his eyes with anger. Who cares if he raised her, she will not allow this man who she once called her father to speak down on her. She can take the verbal abuse from him, but not when it comes to her baby. "I can't do that and you know it! I'm having this baby no matter what. Why do you care so much about what's going on in my life huh!? You said so yourself all those years ago...we're not Zoldycks and will never be. Pay attention to your grandchildren instead. Illumi, Milluki, those are your blood. Plus I believe Silva and his wife are expecting a third."

"Skylar I see you as my daughter, you and Kyo are still my children. I don't think you know what could happen to you if you have this child." Zeno sighed. Skylar doesn't know the truth about who she really is. Only he and he alone knows the truth about her, but the fact that she managed to conceive a child is a total surprise. Perhaps she could be saved...or maybe not. "Never mind, I have nothing more to say to you. If you're content on keeping this child then I shall apologize for speaking rashly, but that is all I have to say for today. Just don't ever say that I didn't warn you Skylar."

Zeno turned away from her hiding the hurtful look he had. _'My child, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into.'_

"Bye father." Skylar gave him a respected bow before making her way to the door, but before she had the chance to open it-

"Skylar...pay me a visit real soon. There is something I need to tell you." Zeno added before saying his farewells again.

The soon-to-be mother left the room carefully, closing the door upon her exit. Tears threatened to leave her eyes but forced herself to kept them back as she walked the hallways of the mansion.

"Skylar you're leaving already?" Skylar stopped in her tracks when she heard a small child's voice.

Turning around, a ten-year old Illumi Zoldyck stood with a emotionless expression. Everything about him from his snow paled skin, to his short black hair and large dark eyes would scream danger for others. But to her, Illumi was a part of her life. "Illumi," she smiled. "Come here." She knelt to be at his level opening her arms for a hug.

The young child walked into her inviting arms so he could give her a hug.

"Why haven't you visit us... to visit me?" He questioned monotonically.

The former assassin pulled him in a tighter hug hoping that he could feel all the love she had for him. Illumi was only two-years old when she left, and every blue moon she would run into him whenever he was out on a job. He would often spend a lot of time with her then, but it stopped when his father told him that attachments aren't safe. So he to stopped seeing her altogether. It hurt her at first, but it wasn't her child to command. She saw Illumi as a younger brother and cared about him a lot, but now it's clearly obvious that he possesses a heart of stone.

He's no longer the boy who had so much light and life inside him.

"I'm sorry Illumi...will you ever forgive me?" She looked into his empty eyes.

Illumi stepped away starting at her small bump before touching it. "You're going to have a baby like mom?"

She covered his small hand with hers keeping it in place on her stomach. "Yes."

"Are you going to forget about me?"

Leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Never Illumi...I'll come back to you one day..I promise."

 **#**

"Do you want to know the baby's sex?" Skylar questioned, she was currently relaxing in the warm water of the bath drawing small circles on her baby bump with her finger. After finishing undressing Ging gently moved her so he could settle himself behind her in the bathtub, and once he got himself settled they both finally relaxed.

Kissing from the back of her neck to her ear giving it a small bite. "No, well I haven't decided if I would like to know the sex." wrapping his arms around her so he could rub her small baby bump, "What about you? Do you want to know?"

"I don't know, I guess we will have to see." She responded, resting her head on his shoulder feeling very much loved in this sweet moment between them. He always made her feel so so loved. "Ging?"

"Hmm?" He continued to rub her belly gently, closing his eyes from the warmth of the bath water that's starting to make him feel sleepy.

"How long are you going to be gone this time on your trip?"

"About a month." He answered nonchalantly.

Her heart sank as it always did whenever Ging would say that he's leaving; but there was nothing she could do about it. "Okay..."

"Don't worry, It probably won't even take me that long so don't be upset Sky." He turned her around a bit so she could face him to meet halfway for a kiss.

 **#**

She's crying... scared for not her life but her and Ging's baby's life. She woke up feeling extremely nauseous, having just enough energy to make it to the bathroom to throw up. Immediately after the third time when she saw blood, she knew she had to make her way to the hospital. With whatever energy she had left she crawled into the bedroom doing all she could to speed up. Skylar felt so scared because no one was here to help her. Ging had left a few weeks ago to seek out another archaeological site so it's just her.

Her head pounded like crazy as she began to lose consciousness. Grabbing her phone she dialed the nearby neighbor's number.

"Hello?" A male voice answered, but before she could mutter out a word she dropped the phone in attempt to stop the vomiting which was nothing but blood. Her vision became foggy, holding her stomach with one hand while the other covered her mouth as blood continued to spew out. Her body weakened and collapsed onto the ground laying on her side.

"Hello, Hello Skylar are you okay?" Panic filled the neighbors voice from hearing the pregnant woman's distress.

"Skylar?!"

"Skylar! Don't worry-"

She tried to reach for the phone to tell the neighbor that she needed an ambulance. But for whatever reason, she just couldn't move. Her vision turned dark, she couldn't hear the neighbors voice anymore.

"I'm...am I going to die? What about our baby?" Asking no one in particular in a low tone.

The last thing she saw was her blood covered hands before blacking out.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you very much for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, review, ask questions, etc. And I will see you next chapter because Gon is on his way in the next few chapters or so. :)

 **Thatsoneperson**


	15. A x Blue x Flower

**AN:** _It's been forever since I actually wrote a chapter for this story. So I'm a little bit rusty. Thank you for those who stuck around, and who has waited patiently. I do plan on finishing it and will try to update every or every other Sunday. This chapter will be short, I just need to get the hang of writing for HunterxHunter again. So sorry if the quality lacks. I hope it's good, so please enjoy! :)_

 _P.S. Sorry any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A x Blue x Flower**

* * *

"So tell me about yourself."

Ging looked over to the older man whom he was traveling with. The man looked as if he were in his late forties, perhaps early fifties. The two actually met on their way to the same destination. There's an archaeological site that is said to hold a thousand treasures that is hidden beneath the belly of a ferocious dragon who is stuck in eternal slumber, though legend has it that the dragon will awake if any of its treasure goes missing. But to Ging, that sounded more like a fairy tale that you tell young children at bedtime. The story he believes is that the ruin holds a thousand treasures that a Seeker Hunter obtained over the years of her long life before hiding it away.

At least that was more believable than some dragon sleeping on a bunch of gold, but he could care less about the gold, he just wanted to see what was inside.

"There's not much to say." Ging started his response to the earlier question. "I left my home when I was twelve to take the Hunter Exam. I was the only one who passed and now I'm doing what I do best as a Pro Hunter. Going after what I want and seeking the truths for myself... Treasure has no value to me when it comes to the experience."

The older man looked at him curiously. Earlier when he ran into Ging he was surprised to find a young man like him interested in things like lost ruins and 'treasure' hunting. He is without a doubt highly impressed and amused by this young man. Even more so now that he knows he's a Pro Hunter. What a very impressive achievement at such a young age.

Then suddenly the older man let out a loud laugh.

Ging looked over to face the man, "What's so funny?"

After the man calmed down a bit, he looked over to Ging and gave him a smile before facing forward to the dirt path ahead of him. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger."

"How so?"

The man ran a hand through his grey hair that stained what once was completely brown. "When I was about your age, my mother would constantly fuss at me for taking off and not coming back till days later. I hated staying at home doing nothing with my life. I wanted to see the world, I wanted to see what it had to offer me. So when I turned twenty-one, I left home to go on my own adventure. I just traveled the entire world aimlessly. I've seen things that people would probably say I'm crazy for even speaking about it. I collected a few treasures here and there, but it was more or less for keepsakes."

Piquing his interest, Ging continued to listen to his older companion talk about his life.

"But as I got older there was something missing in my life that I wanted more than anything..." His face contorted into a frown as he let out a sigh. "What do you think it is?" He looked over to Ging who in return just gave him a shrug. "I might sound lame, but what I wanted the most was to have a family. So long-story short, when I turned twenty-eight I met the most beautiful woman in the world who simply took my breath away. She and I married and had a couple of children of our own. And I must say Ging... living life with my family is more satisfying than any secrets and treasures I had the chance to see for myself."

He finished with the smile on his face.

Ging couldn't help but realize that his story was very much similar to his, though the only difference is that the young hunter doesn't really want to settle down right now, not when he's on a roll. He wants that sense of _freedom_ to do what he loves to do. He's aware of how selfish he's being towards Skylar by pursuing his dreams, but things will soon have to change because-

They're expecting a baby soon.

"Is there someone special in your life?" The older man stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, looking down to the ground where the dirt copied their footprints as they walked.

"Yes, I do have someone. She understands and accepts my way of living..."

"But?" The man questioned with a lifted brow.

"We're expecting our first kid together sometime in May."

"Not saying it's a bad thing, but aren't you still a bit young to have children? How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty last week."

"Oh wow- you're a lot younger than I thought you were." The man let out a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head.

Ging tugged on the blue scarf around his neck, giving him a little more 'breathing' space when he suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Yeah we are pretty young... having a baby wasn't exactly planned." He closed his eyes with a shrug of his shoulders. "I want to be there for her and the baby, but because of who I am... I don't know if I can stay with the two of them. I'm a Hunter and I enjoy what I do immensely, so settling down like you isn't what I truly want in my life. I'm always on the move and can only stay for so long before the itch to leave for another Hunt starts." He finished with a loud sigh, his breath becoming visible in the cool air.

It's not like he doesn't love her or doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. He's just afraid that he can't be the man she wants him to be or the father that is expected of him. He's an adult and can barely take care of himself, what makes him think that he can take care of a baby?

The man reached over and patted the young Hunter on the shoulder. "No one expects you to lead a perfect life. We just met and I can't tell you what to do, but what I can say is that whether or not your family changes the way they think about your profession... as long as you love and support them, they should be fine. I mean... your partner is pregnant and here you are traveling with a stranger for a ruin that may or may not exist. If you ask me, it seems like she has already accepted the kind of person you are."

"You think so?"

"Of course, so don't beat yourself up kid. There's a lot to learn as you get older." He removed his hand off his shoulder and said nothing more on the subject.

After another hour of walking they had finally made it to their destination.

Upon reaching the site, it wasn't what they really expected. Sure it was in the middle of nowhere in the desert jungle where it had been said, but what threw them off was the fact that it was still almost perfectly intact, like as if someone had recently repaired it. The trees surrounded the small stoned building, giving it the illusion that it was just a wall; especially since the vines had crept up and covered it almost entirely from what happened throughout the years.

Cutting away the vines that blocked the entrance, they entered after it was cleared and both were left in the state of awe. The place itself was a lot larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Walking in was a breeze since it had been empty on the upper level and after they took the time to admire the wall scriptures that were written in a different language, they decided to go to the lower level that for whatever reason felt like an eternity to reach.

Down below they didn't find a magical dragon sleeping on mountains of treasures that would've been tempting to steal. As of matter of fact, there wasn't a single lick of treasure to be seen... not even the smallest of a gold coin or gem. Instead they found themselves in an area that was extremely spacious, dark and perfectly cleaned. Not a web, bug, vine, or anything else that could give the area a dirty look or taint the perfection item in the center of the room.

And that item in the center of the room that caught Ging's attention like no other.

There was a blue flower that had a ethereal glow and feel to it. It's petals shined so brightly it lit up the entire room, illuminating the darkness in every corner.

"Well, this is definitely a strange-"

"This is better than any treasure in the world!" The man shouted excitedly, walking slowly and standing close to it as he could get. The flower itself had a protective barrier around it made from Nen. A very strong Nen... and although Ging likes to take pride of his given strength right now, not even he can break through it.

"Whoever repaired this site must've been a Hunter." Ging spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"Young man, do you know what this flower is?" He pulled Ging by the arm bringing him closer to it. "This is a fortune telling flower!"

Ging rolled his eyes. "Really, a fortune telling flower?"

"Yes, kind of similar to The Legendary Birds... have you heard of those?"

 _Here we go again with the bird._

It wasn't like he didn't believe in fortune telling, after all... the bird he cared for all those years ago lead him to the very woman who is waiting for him to return. But a fortune-telling flower? Now that is stretching it.

"What does it do?"

Ging curiously asked and the man's eyes widened in excitement- his smile reaching ear to ear.

"This is a very rare flower... two has been discovered so far, but the flower is kind of a 'bad' fortune-teller."

"What do you mean by bad?"

The strange man's face had switched from a wide grin to a sad smile.

"When a single person looks upon the flower, it can tell if you'll have any despair or misfortune in your life. And after it does the petals will fall completely before disappearing for a while. Naturally we all will experience either or those in our lifetimes, but it is said that it reads within two years of your life. It's definitely not from this world... I don't know who brought this over from the Dar-"

"I want to try it out." Ging confidently stated. He's having serious doubts, so it won't hurt to see if it works right?

"What? Why would you want to know something so-"

Ging cut him off with the lift of his hand. "I just want to see."

The older man stared deep into Ging's brown eyes for a moment before letting out an elongated sigh, "If that's what you really want. Though whether or not you believe it is up to you. I personally wouldn't want to test anything from the Dark Continent." He got up from his kneeling position and started making his way back up the flight of stairs.

"Wait, what's the Dark Continent?"

"Nothing that is really worth knowing about, but if you really want to know I'll tell you some more later... Just be careful Ging." The man finished then continued to make his way up the stairs.

When Ging felt like he was completely alone, he sat in front of the flower as close as he could without messing with the Nen barrier. Removing the dark-yellow wrap from around his hair and placing into his lap. Ging anxiously waited for the Blue Flower to show him it's abilities.

But is it best to not get any results?

One

Two

Three

Four

Five minutes slowly passed and his patience started running a little thin. Not like he had much patience to begin with.

"Perhaps I won't have any misfortune in my life."

Even though he tried to tell himself something told him to stick around a little longer. Keeping him frozen on the spot as his eyes stayed sternly glued on the elegant blue flower. It wasn't until about ten minutes later when the flower started to react. Changing from a light-blue to completely black in color, the abrupt change made the young Hunter feel uneasy. The darkness that engulfed him when it turned black matched the fear that seeped inside his heart.

"H-He didn't say anything about the color changing."

Ging continues to watch with his undivided attention at the magical object from 'The Dark Continent'... whatever that means. For a brief moment the flower yet again switched in colors. From black to a baby blue again... the petals began to fall-

One by one as it softly touched the ground before dissolving into nothing.

Ging's heart fell out of his chest and dropped as he watched each of the petals fall with wide eyes and uncontrollable fear. Standing up with eyes still fixated on the falling petals until the last one fell. Almost immediately the flower disappeared and anxiety from the unknown rushed inside his entire being. Heart pounding, thundering in his ears... Ging briskly ran outside of the ruin as all negative feelings started overtake him.

 _This is not good... not good at all._

Looking up when Ging ran outside and approached him breathless, "Hey, how did it go?"

"What does it mean when the flower turns black then back to blue!?"

The man's eyes widened. "You said that your girlfriend is pregnant right?"

The mere thought of Skylar or their unborn baby being hurt or endangered sent a hard set of chills down his spine.

"Yes."

"Ging... one life is lost when the other is given."

His eyes widened also, not wanting to believe what his companion was implying.

"Are you saying that-"

"Ging there's a chance that she... just give her a call. Check on her and make sure that she is okay."

His heart continued to thunder in his ears, his body starting to tremble and his breaths gradually became heavier. Giving him the sensation of lightheadedness.

"I uh- I need to borrow your phone...please."

After he spoke those words, his mind went blank. He has never felt this scared for anything or for anyone in his entire life before. For once in his life he's is not looking forward to the unknown. All he knew is that he had to talk to Skylar... but the man's words kept playing in his head tauntingly.

 ** _"Ging... one life is lost when the other is given."_**

* * *

 **AN:** _I was just thinking, if you want my opinion about Ging. I do not think he's the greatest father in the world, but he's not the worse either. Yeah I don't think he has a really 'good' excuse for being absent most of Gon's life, but compared to Shou Tucker from the Fullmetal Alchemist series; he makes Ging look like a #1 Dad. But that's just my opinion. Anyways, I hope you liked the small chapter and more should be coming out soon. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. I'll see you next chapter. :)_

Thank you for all who has Favorited and/or following. I am grateful.

In case I hadn't thank you guys before, thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	16. A x Baby x Boy

**AN:** _I'm sorry that it's been forever since I last updated, so thank you for those who has waited patiently._

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A x Baby x Boy**

* * *

With each ring of the phone that taunted Ging during his wait, he struggled with finding a way to set aside his growing anxiety and regulating his breathing. This is the fifth time he's called Skylar and their home phone and so far there hasn't been answer. He wants to think rationally and believe that maybe she's in the shower or had forgotten her phone at home when she left to do some shopping. Normally that would be okay, but because he messed with the Fortune telling Flower. Now more than ever he's trap in a endless cycle of fear and worry.

"Your call has been forward-"

Frustratingly ending the voicemail, he clenched his teeth and shouted, "Dammit!"

He continued to glare at his companion's home screen thinking of who he could call next that might know where Skylar may be.

Noticing Ging's frustrations, "Have you tried calling any of your neighbors?" He carefully suggested.

Ging glanced over to the man before looking back at the screen again, sighing to himself in disbelief. "I don't..." He trailed off thinking of the last four digits of their neighbor's number. _"Why can't I remember all of the sudden."_ Walking around in small fast circles Ging thought long and hard. Muttering out meaningless numbers underneath his breath to help jog his memory, he unknowingly made his companion feel anxious with the constant circles when- "Ah! Now I remember you little bastard." He stopped, a smirk forming across the Hunter's lips as he dialed the number.

Once the phone began to ring Ging resumed his pacing for a few seconds until-

"Hello?" A male voice he recognized as the neighbor's answered.

 _"What's his name again?"_ He scratched at the stubbles of his facial hair for a moment. "Uh, is this Chris?"

"Speaking."

"Chris, this is Ging. I've been trying to reach Skylar but she's not picking up the-"

"Ging!" he cut off the young Hunter. "You're a hard man to find, I've been trying to reach you all day." he released an elongated sigh and Ging waited patiently for the man to explain. "Skylar is in the hospital."

Almost instantly as if lightning had struck his body and sent electric shocks throughout, his heart stopped and mind slipped into darkness for the worse. The raw image of the flower raided his thought, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

 _ **"Ging... one life is lost when the other is given."**_

"What happened to her?"

"She suddenly collapsed and lost consciousness. She was able to call me before, so I called the ambulance to your place. Last I heard she was in critical condition... I'm so sorry Ging."

The older brunette watched his younger companion freeze on the spot at some point in during his conversation on the phone. Thinking to himself that it can't be anything good by how amazing pale and numb he looked, he began to wonder if telling the Hunter about the flower was a good or bad thing at this point. After a few more minutes, Ging hanged up the phone without another word and still stood frozen in his spot with a blank stare

Cautiously asking, "How's your girlfriend, is she okay?"

"She's not well." the worried man wrapped his head cloth around his hair then fixed his scarf to look somewhat 'presentable.' "I have to go... thanks again." Ging tossed the man back his phone, picked up his belongings, and sprinted in the direction they came from earlier. He ran as fast as he could to not waste any more time.

The older man's heart washed with sorrow for the Hunter. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "I hope she and the baby are safe!" Watching his now former companion's frame reach out of sight, he glanced over the ruin with regret of ever telling him about the flower.

"Nothing ever good comes from the Dark Continent... nothing."

 **#**

It took three days of traveling to get to where she was, three days worth of Ging being consumed by overwhelming uneasiness that shook him. Normally he wouldn't allow such emotions to override him so easily but when it comes to Skylar, he has no control. The one he loves isn't doing so well and to make matters worse she's pregnant. If for whatever reason the baby had to be delivered to save Skylar's life, he or she wouldn't have much of a chance to live because she's only 19 weeks into the pregnancy.

The unknown for her and their baby is unsettling and he refuses to relax until he knows they're both okay.

Immediately following the landing of the airship, Ging rushed to the hospital where he was told she'd been admitted too. He didn't care if he looked like some crazed man or how rude he was being by bumping shoulders and not apologizing in his hurry.

He didn't have an ounce in him to care.

After talking to the lady at the front desk he hurriedly walks to her designated room. Taking a small pause at her door where small beeping sounds were heard, Ging gently turned the knob and entered the room as quietly as he can and then- all his negative emotions were washed away at the sight.

A breath he didn't know he was holding in audibly released in relief, covering his tired face with a palm of his hand. Mentally collecting himself, he slowly strolled towards her sleeping form on the hospital bed and sat in the chair next to it. Reaching for her cold hand and holding it in his much warmer ones, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Sky." Ging rubbed the pad of his thumb across the back of her hand for comfort.

"Excuse me." a woman's voice cut through the room's silence. The Hunter turned over his shoulder to see a female doctor standing close behind him with a clipboard in hand. "Do you mind if I ask what your relationship to the patient is?"

He studied her simple features, blonde hair, big brown eyes, a small framed woman, she was indeed pretty.

"I'm her boyfriend and..." his eyes traced her small belly. "The father."

"Oh, that's good. I was informed that you were out on the job and couldn't make it here the day she was admitted, so it's good to see you." She switched the clipboard in her other hand before sticking out her right. "Hi my name is Dr. Edwards and I'm in charge of Ms. Skylar while she's here."

Taking her hand in his with a firm grip, "Ging Freecss."

They shook hands lightly before pulling away.

"Your neighbor and Paramedics said that they found her on the floor unconscious. There were some blood and it's almost safe to say that she vomited blood from actually vomiting too much." taking a peek at the patient then to the young man who stayed quiet, she continued. "For most women, morning sickness should stop around 14 weeks and because Ms. Skylar is 19 weeks this should raise concern. After she told us her symptoms of dizziness, weakness, and headaches. We ran a few tests but couldn't find anything wrong. It's like as if... nothing happened." She looked at her clipboard in confusion, questions running through her mind wildly.

 _How can someone recover from severe bleeding like that?_

"What about the baby?" Ging asked, his voice laced with a greater worry.

"The baby is fine." she gave him a smile. "The baby is perfectly healthy."

Ging turned to Skylar with uneasy relief.

"Mr. Freecss, I suggest that she should be kept under close watch in case something like this happens again."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to do that." the Hunter and Doctor shook hands one last time and she informed him that whenever she wakes she's good to return home. Once the couple were left alone in the room, Ging slumped down in his chair and stared at his beautiful girlfriend's sleeping face. "You sure know how to make me run in circles for you." He planted a soft kiss to her hand before relaxing again to catch some needed sleep.

Waiting patiently for her to wake up.

 **#**

When Skylar awakened she immediately noticed the lightly snoring man in the chair next to her. He had his arms crossed against his chest and head tilting downwards, obstructing her view of his sleeping face from her. After a moment of admiration, she giggled as she sat in bed rubbing her pregnant belly a few times. "Ging... Ging wake up."

Waking up with eyes clouded from sleep, he gently rubbed them away whilst cutely yawning. Stretching out his tired limbs he stood then sat on the edge of her bed, leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, now that you're here." she smiled as he rolled his eyes and kissed him on the lips softly. "Ging?"

"Yeah?" He placed a hand over her protruding belly, giving it a soothing rub.

"When was the last time you showered?" She giggled pulling away from him pinching her nose from his smell.

"Stop exaggerating, I showered two days ago..." Skylar lifted a brow in question. "Well, at least I think I did."

"My smelly Hunter, as soon as we get home you're heading straight for the shower." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Do you care to join me?"

Giving him a kiss on the lips, she pulled back with a smile. "Not a chance. Nice try though."

 **#**

It's been a few weeks since Skylar's admission to the hospital and in result Ging has been by her side ever since. He's taking a break from his ongoing game development and pretty much himself as a Hunter. It's obvious that he doesn't want to take a pause on his life, but right now Skylar and their baby is top priority. If something were to happen while he's away... he's not sure if he can live with that guilt.

So until then, he's staying home until the birth of their baby.

Meanwhile as Skylar's on the phone with her parents convincing them that she's feeling better, Ging is in the shower washing away the built up stress he's been carrying around since the ruin site. He hasn't told Skylar about the flower... matter of fact, he's not even sure if he could bring himself to tell her.

So it's best to keep this a secret right?

Turning the knob of the shower down to off, he swiftly dried and dressed himself before exiting the bathroom and into their bedroom. Tossing away his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper, Ging tiredly dragged his feet towards the bed and lazily flopped down beside her comfortably. He listened as she spoke with her parents a little longer before hanging up with an annoying sigh.

"Y'know Sky, you've gotten a lot bigger." He muttered into the pillow.

"That's not nice Ging. You shouldn't tell a pregnant woman that she's bigger, especially to your girlfriend idiot."

The Hunter peeked an eye open, giving his leading lady a smirk before reaching over to rub her belly. "Are you going to leave me?"

"Maybe, who wouldn't leave your sorry ass." She giggled, setting a hand over his to keep it on her belly where the baby started fluttering inside. Even though she might be able to feel their baby, Ging has yet to feel the magical movements. His or her's kicks are strong enough yet.

"I think if you truly wanted to leave me then you would've left a long time ago."

"I guess you have a point." the ex-assassin kissed him lightly on the lips and softly whispered, "I would never leave you."

Her words couldn't have been more true. She loves him so much, there's nothing in the world that would make her think of him differently.

"Good to know." He faintly smiled.

As the young couple stayed quiet comfortably watching TV and enjoying this small moment they have together, Skylar couldn't help but let her mind slip dangerously to her personal problems she's facing. Ever since that day she collapsed... nothing has been the same. She may seem normal on the inside and out, but gradually she's losing all her strength. Many times she tried shrouding herself with Nen aura and many more efforts gone to waste to try using her full strength. She's as good as a new exposed Nen user and what's embarrassing enough is the fact that Ging has pointed it out to her a few times.

She doesn't know what's going on, so all she can do is wait and hope Zeno is wrong about what he said to her.

"Do you think it's time to start shopping?" Ging mumbled.

"Shopping for what?"

Ging sat up in the bed giving her a crazed look. "For the baby! I mean I know we have a few things here and there but don't you think it needs more things?"

"Oh, you're right!" she sat up also, excitedly cupping his face. "You're such a good father-to-be."

A fresh blush dusted his cheeks from her words, turning away bashfully his heart began to race erratically. "Yeah, well don't think too much about it. I'm trying to be responsible."

"And that's what makes you a good dad." Skylar tugged at his dark hair and he swatted her hand away playfully. She knows how anxious he is about being a father. He doubts he'll be a good one, but she told him many times that as long as they have each other... there's nothing he should worry about. "Doesn't it feel like we're in a dream Ging?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his firm torso. "Even though our baby is coming in four months... it still seems very far away."

"Not to me, it feels very close to happening." He gently patted her head, brushing the strands of her hair black-green hair. It had been so short when they first met, he hadn't realized how beautifully it'd grown.

Gazing into his warm brown eyes, she smiled prettily. "I'll always have your back."

"I know you will."

They met halfway for a tender kiss, pouring all their love and deep-honest feelings into it. He never thought he would be as happy as he is now in this very moment. Even if his life is taking a turn he didn't plan, he wouldn't change it for the world. It's because of his love for her does he feel like he's irresistible. He'll be the best man, Hunter, father, and lover there is. With her he'll always be on a never-ending adventurous ride.

 **#**

"Is this your first baby together?" The older Prenatal Sonography Technician asked whilst applying gel to Skylar's large belly.

Today is the day they'll check their baby's current condition, heartbeats, and to find out the sex.

"Yes, this is our very first." Skylar answered excitedly.

"And hopefully the last." Ging commented blandly, earning a slap on the arm from his now not-so-happy girlfriend. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You don't want anymore kids together?"

"Uh-" his brows furrowed into a frown. "Not right now... I don't plan on having anymore kids after this one."

"Well what if I want more?" She held his hand, playfully giving him a pleading look that's hard to resist giving in to.

Rolling his eyes with a faint blush, he answered, "When we're much older then maybe."

Smiling happily, she puckered her lips and Ging took it as a sign and bashfully kissed her. He's not a huge fan of PDA, so kissing her in front of a crowd always made him uncomfortable.

The technician woman smiled at the young couple before proceeding to show them their baby. "Alright so…" she moved around Skylar's belly for a clearer view of the baby on the screen. "This is your baby, that's it's feet right here, head, hands, and-"

"Skylar it's moving!" Ging nearly shouted when their baby started moving, having his heart flutter frantically. Tilting his head sideways, "It looks so weird." He commented still stuck in the state of awe.

"Your baby is very active than most I usually see." The technician giggled.

"Oh, trust me I know. Sometimes I barely get a good night sleep because of him." Skylar giggled and the technician did the same.

"Okay, now I'm going to check your baby's heartbeat."

When the technician played the sounds, instinctively it became music to his ears. The thumping of their baby's heart had Ging's racing faster than ever before. Just hearing those strong heartbeats already made him feel like a proud father. Averting her gaze from the screen, a warm sensation washed Skylar when she saw just how excited and happy Ging looked. She's never seen this side of him before so it's actually quite refreshing.

Here is the unstoppable Hunter Ging Freecss, captivated and lost for words for once. She could never love a better man than him.

After a minute passed the technician turned the audio off and asked- "Would you like to know the sex?"

"No."

"Yes!"

Skylar sheepishly smiled. "I personally don't want to know, I prefer to be surprised. On the other hand he has no patience."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ging rolled his eyes before facing the kind woman, "I would like to know please." He looked at the technician and presented her childlike grin.

She smiled back then looked at the pregnant woman. "I'll make sure to not say it loud. Now since your baby is lying this way-" She pointed down to Skylar's side, "Do you mind turning for me so I can find the sex?"

Skylar followed her direction, lying on her side facing Ging who made eye contact with her before averting his eyes to the screen once more. Intensity and eagerness filling them nonetheless.

"Haha, your baby is such a bubbly one. It just keeps moving." She commented cheerily as she struggled a little in finding the baby's sex. Though once it finally settled down a minute after, a smile formed on her lips as she grabbed Ging's attention and pointed at the baby's genitals on her screen.

"Uh... am I looking at it correctly?" He questioned with doubt.

Watching and waiting when the technician pulled out a mini whiteboard, she wrote something down then turned it over to show him.

 **"It's a Boy!"**

The young Hunter's smile widened tenfold then turned to Skylar who still had her attention somewhere else around the room so she wouldn't be spoiled.

"Skylar, I'm ready for our baby to be born now."

"Oh really now?"

"Really."

"Well, don't give it away when we look for baby names. I still want to be surprised."

"As you wish, not a word from me." He smiled and held her hand tightly in his.

They're going to be alright... everything is going to be fine.

* * *

 **AN:** _Start the countdown for Baby Gon! Thank you for taking the time to read, feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	17. Ging x And x Skylar

**AN:** _Thank you for reading/making it this far into the story! I hope you will enjoy the remaining few chapters as we are finally nearing the end soon. I hope you enjoy! :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Ging x And x Skylar**

* * *

 **MARCH**

"This way... no like this... yeah this is better." Ging whispered in the early morning, tugging on random strands of his hair and pretended his fingers were scissors so he could get an idea of how to cut his hair.

Little did he know that his very pregnant girlfriend lay awake in bed watching him fondly as he continued to talk to himself in their body mirror.

"Ging, people might begin to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself like that."

"Too late they already do- Wait, how long have you-"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled faintly as she slowly sat up in bed feeling a bit nauseous and dizzy. Skylar rubbed her belly lightly when the baby began it's early morning kicks.

"The doctor said-" Ging started but was interrupted by Skylar.

"I know what the doctor said Ging," She removed the sheets off her body then left the bed so she could help her hopeless boyfriend cut his ridiculously long hair. "I'm feeling a little better today so it's okay. Besides, it's good to get out of bed every once in awhile."

The young Hunter watched her enter their bathroom to grab a couple of towels, newspaper, and a pair of scissors before waddling her way back to him. _"She's too cute."_ He chuckled and went to grab a nearby chair to sit in for his hair cut.

Two months has passed since her admission in the hospital, and even though she had visited the doctor regularly since then, her health continues diminishing. The professionals did all that they could to help diagnose or at least help stop whatever is shutting down her body, but there was nothing that they could do.

Because scarily... there's nothing _wrong_ with her.

Skylar often fell into fits of constant fatigue, nausea, dizziness, and hasn't been able to keep her food down.

Ging could remember the emotions clearly that passed through him when the Doctors informed the young couple that Skylar's chances of living past childbirth is very slim.

He despised hearing that.

Like seriously?! They couldn't figure out why she's sick, so who are they to say that she won't make it to see their son?

His blood boiled in anger, his whole body tensed, and he lost control as he yelled at the Doctors for not doing their jobs correctly. He had so much rage, and if it wasn't for Skylar stopping him... he would've done something he'd regret later.

That was when he decided to not be haunted by the unknown, and try to keep her healthy. After all... he promised her that they'll bring their baby home together and be parents.

He refuses to lose her.

"You know I can cut my own hair, I don't need to be babied." Ging sat, looking away from her with a blush adorning his cheeks.

"I'm sure you can," She kissed him on the cheek in which he flailed her away in embarrassment from the sweet affection. "...but you're not good at everything Ging. Just because you're good Hunter doesn't mean you know how to groom yourself properly."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a grown man, I know how to take care of myself." he looked at her through the mirror and watched as she wrapped a towel around his shoulders and placed some paper on the ground so it could catch his fallen hairs. "And besides, one day I'm going to be a top Hunter...you just wait and see. I've been developing my special Nen technique for a long time now and I would gladly demonstrate how much stronger I've gotten."

"I'm sure you will, but in the meantime-" Skylar gave a few strands of his long hair a pull. "Be still or I'll mess up."

They were quiet, the only sounds that filled the room was the small clipping noise of the scissors and their light breathing. Ging carefully drew his eyes upward without moving his head, towards the mirror so he could look at his lover.

7 ½ months pregnant, her long green/black hair cascaded down her back to the top of her bottom, giving it the illusion of a dark waterfall. Her beautiful amber eyes were slowly losing it's life and so was her skin as it only gotten paler the more sickly she became.

It'd hurt him that there was nothing in his or hers...or anyone else's matter of fact, that could save her life.

Despite her ill features, she was still such a fine vision.

"All done."

"What, already?"

"Do you want me to cut in shorter?" Their gazes met in the mirror.

"No, it's good like this." He started tugging on his hair.

Skylar was about to bend down when, "Don't worry about it, I can clean it up. Just go back to bed okay?" He leaned in to kiss her soft lips lightly. She gave him a smile then walked away from him to rest in the bed once more.

"Are you happy?" Skylar questioned.

"Very." He smiled.

After cleaning up the mess, setting the things back, and taking a quick shower, he dressed in just his boxers and packed the rest of his things for the trip. The soon-to-be mother watched her lover with gentle eyes, admiring the way his muscles in his arms and back of his arms contracted with his every movement.

"Have you been working out? You're not as scrawny as you used to be."

Packing the last of his things, he zipped his bag and said: "I've been training if that's what you're asking."

"You look good." She bit her lip teasingly, tracing her eyes over his fit body when he joined her on the bed.

"Y'know Sky... it's been awhile." Ging alluringly whispered in her ear, starting a path of cool kisses from the shell of her ear to her neck.

Giggling, she playfully tugged his hair. "It's been a while since what?"

"You know... since we last-"

"Oh no." She pushed him away slightly. "Nope, not today. It's your fault for not taking advantage of the many opportunities when I was bursting with hormones."

"But-"

"Nope."

The Hunter's eyes squinted and his mouth formed a childlike pout. "Is this your way of saying that you're not attracted to me anymore?"

"Ging," she pecked his lips lightly, "you're always going to be attractive... I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Ugh!" Ging groaned loudly, rolling his eyes and ruffling his hair out of frustration. "I guess this is what I deserve for being selfish." He mumbled to himself and she giggled, making his heart race as it usually did when he was around her.

After a brief pause of silence, Ging glanced over to his girlfriend's protruding belly- then unknowingly, a warm smile crossed his lips. They say that women glow during pregnancy and Skylar is absolutely doing just that. He honestly never thought she looked more beautiful than when she's comfortable and looking like a mess with her disheveled hair. And the bigger her belly gets, the more adorable she appeared to him. But he'll never tell her that upfront.

"Is our baby up?" he asked suddenly, placing a hand over her stomach- leaning down to plant small kisses for their baby boy.

"It's about to be." She replied. Awaiting the special moment that always happened when Ging talked to their baby.

"Good morning." Ging whispered, giving more soft kisses to her belly.

 _"1..2..3…"_

Their baby began to move.

"Our baby always kicks harder when you speak to it."

"It's because I'm awesome."

They laughed and she playfully hit his arm. Ging may have doubts that he'll ever be a good father, but she knows inside her heart that he'll the best he can be. He's been pushing himself to make sure she and the baby are fine and doing all that he can to prepare for the baby's arrival. Buying the necessities, decorating, and painting the nursery is all the proof she needs that he can do it. Heck, she even caught him reading baby books for first time dads- no matter how flustered he got and tried to deny that he wasn't reading such things.

It's obvious that Ging's eager to meet their baby... very much opposite of how she feels. She wants to met their baby more than anything, but she's just not ready to leave behind the life she built with Ging or even the future they planned together.

She's not ready, she'll never be ready to leave. But if it's the best that can happen to her then-

"Why are you thinking so hard?" he kissed her hand, "There's nothing for you to worry about because I'm here with you."

"Watch out, you're actually starting to sound really sweet."

"It must be the weather." He lamely joked then said: "Our baby is almost here, I'm excited to see h-"

"Wait!" Skylar placed a palm over his mouth in silence. "I don't want to know just yet silly."

"Fair enough, but you're GONna love the name I picked out."

Ging laughed more to himself at the lame pun and got off the bed, leaving his girlfriend confused. Skylar tilted her head to the side slightly trying to understand his emphases on the word _gonna_.

"Wait... I don't get it."

 **#**

"No. If you change the settings to that, then there will be an unlimited amount of cards. Meaning the game will end fast, won't be any fun, and I rather not hear hissy fits from grown men about how lame this game is after all the time we spent busting our asses. I already get enough attitude from Sky." Ging stood near the edge of the cliff looking off to the green field that had miles worth of uninhabited land.

"Another reason why I'm glad to be single right now. How is she by the way?" The young man with blonde hair asked. "It's been forever since I've last seen Ms. Skylar."

Ging turned around swiftly, removing the dark scarf from around his neck and joined his two friends on the ground who were looking at the island's area map along with an empty binder that List helped construct earlier.

"She doing well." Ging said and as soon as List's mouth opened, he quickly added, "No you cannot see her. I don't need you two flirting around me again, and I don't care if you two are playing or not. It's annoying."

"I can't help myself." He sheepishly chuckled. "Y'know they say a woman glows during her pregnancy, but Ms. Skylar shines as bright as the- Ouch!" List yelped painfully, rubbing the side of his head where Ging had just punched him. It's funny making the Hunter irritated, but sometimes he wonders if getting hit was a good price to pay for doing so.

"You're an idiot." A man with messy brown hair said, taking a puff of his cigarette as he worked on the list of different card names along with abilities Ging and a couple of others had thought of. "Honestly, you know what's coming so why bother?"

"Oh, once you see her Dwune you'll understand why I risk-OW!" List looked up and pouted at Ging, now rubbing the fresh painful spot on his head. "Like I was saying, she's really beautiful and is a really fun person to be around. That's why I like poking fun at Ging when it comes to her."

Dwune nodded his head disapprovingly as he puffed out a smoke cloud. "You should really stop poking the bear." He said then turned to Ging and asked: "Are you going to be her here one day?"

Ging looked down at the official game card he held in his hand tightly.

 **017, Breath of Archangel, Rank SS-3.**

"I don't know." He answered in a low whisper. "I can't bring her here to an unfinished game." Ging added and both List and Dwune kept their silence. They're aware of Ging and Skylar's delicate situation and have become witness of the Hunter's frustration of not being useful enough. Nothing about her or the problem made sense. How could a healthy woman fall incredibly ill and not a single person can help or figure it out? "But one day," Ging stood and walked back to the cliff's edge, taking in the gentle breeze that passed and made his clothes and hair dance in the wind. "I'll bring my son here. I think when he gets older, this will be something he'll enjoy." Ging gently smiled to himself before it was quickly replaced with a frown.

Feeling Ging's vibe change drastically, Dwune decided to just break the ice. "A son? Didn't know you were having a little boy." He chuckled looking at the back of the young Hunter. "Congratulations, you must be really proud."

Bursting with sudden energy, "Hey! Maybe after your son is born you can bring her here. She can be our first player." List spoke with glee.

Keeping his back towards his friends, a sad smile crept and he couldn't have been more thankful to have friends that always tried to make him feel better during these past dark months.

"Have you come up with a name?" Dwune put out his cigarette and List looked to his longtime friend happily.

"Ms. Skylar doesn't know it's a boy."

"Oh really? That's very tragic." He elbowed List in the arm, "That means their son has to suffer with whatever name Ging comes up with. That boy is going to have a hard life, and let's not forget, he'll probably look like Ging and that's even more of a tragedy." They both hysterically laughed, clutching their stomachs for dear life.

Insulted, Ging briskly strode towards the two laughing idiots and mercilessly smacked them across the head brutally. "Some friends, you guys are a pain in my ass." Their wide grins made Ging feel better and with a cocky grin forming on his lips, he brought a hand up in a fist and says, "His name will be legendary. Everybody will know him just like his cool father." Ging boasted with great confidence.

 **#**

Hana waited patiently outside the Testing Gates for Skylar to return. Not long after her arrival at Ging and Skylar's home, the young pregnant woman pleaded to help take her to the Zoldyck Mansion saying- _**"There's something that I have to know…"**_ What was it exactly? She's not quite sure, but judging by how Skylar looked at her with intense fear in her eyes as her hands shook and body trembled...it must not be a good thing. When they arrived at the mansion, she was shocked by how big it actually is and how non-exaggerated it was whenever Kyo and Skylar talked about the home. Though what she knows about the mansion from the many stories she heard is that you're supposed to open at least one of the seven Testing Gates to get inside.

Once upon a time Skylar was able to open six gates, but today... she barely managed to open the first one just to slip in. Leaving Hana to wonder why has her strength had significantly lessened. "Oh, Ging is going to be so pissed when he finds out that we're not home." They were suppose to stay in town, per Ging's orders, and not travel around risking avoidable incidents by traveling. But how could she say no to her best friend when she looked like that.

"Ma'am, are you waiting for Master Skylar?"

Hana turned around to look at the guard by the Testing Gates. Walking a little closer to him, "You still call Skylar a Master?"

"Of course, Assassin or not she was once a Master of the home. The Zoldyck members still allow her to come by without any troubles, so I still consider her a Master along with her brother Kyo."

The young woman's heart raced at the mention of her friend's disappeared twin. "Uh-umm... By any chance do you know if Kyo returned from his trip? It's been almost a year since we last heard from him and I'm really worried."

The guard of the gates looked at her sadly, nobody but the Zoldyck's and a few of the butlers knew where he went. Everyone else are kept in the dark for security reasons, though they were told by the inner butlers that the young Master died during his assignment. They're not allowed to ask why or how, nor should they even wonder where he had gone to. What he does wonder is how are they all so calm announcing his death with cold and hard demeanor. He might not have personally raised Kyo and Skylar himself, but he has watched them grow up and developed friendship with them.

"I wish I can tell you more but it's not my place to give out any personal and private information regarding the Zoldyck family." He bowed his head slightly in respect. "Are you a friend of his?"

"The best." A small smile presented on her lips and sorrow filled her eyes. Even though it's been a long time since she's heard from him and neither Skylar or Ging knew his condition, she just had to assume that wherever he went- he's probably gone now. Giving the guard a slight bow, Hana walked away with tears swimming in her eyes and sat down on the ground losing herself in thought. "I'm ready to go home." The young woman mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms wanting to cry over her breaking heart.

Then an half-hour later-

"Hana?" The said woman gazed up to the view of a swollen belly before traveling up higher to meet her friend's dark amber eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, so did you find out whatever you needed to know?"

The dark-haired woman rubbed a gentle hand over her stomach when the baby started to move again. "Yeah, you can say that." Meeting her friend's gaze, "Let's go home. I never want to come back here again." Skylar started walking when-

"What was it that you wanted to know? Can you at least tell me that out of all the secrets you keep bottled up inside?" Hana said becoming a little frustrated at her friend. She always wanted to be there for Skylar and Kyo, but those two were so secretive it upset her. She's always left in the dark feeling like useless and not worthy of being called their best friend.

Ignoring how her heart ached terribly, the wave of anxiety and faint sorrow crept up suddenly in her vulnerable state. "Kyo's not coming home. He and I were never supposed to..." She bit her cheek, holding back the terrible secret that will get her in trouble if she spills it now. "Hana my body isn't compatible carrying this baby. I was never meant to have one."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You have to promise me that you won't tell Ging."

* * *

 **MAY**

"Ging...Ging…"

"Hmmm?" He moaned sleepily against the pillow.

"Can you rub my back? I can't sleep."

Ging opened his sleepy eyes to look at his wide awake girlfriend. "What happened to the new pillow I bought you?" He closed his eyes again attempting to fall back asleep.

"It's right here," She shoved the pillow between them forcing the Hunter to open his eyes. "but our little Gumdrop's been moving a lot these past few nights. Little Gumdrop is probably ready to come out. What do you think?"

Ging smiled at his girlfriend, he loved it when she gave their son a nickname since she felt like she was insulting their child by calling him it. Muffin and Bundle were also his name, but most of the time she called him Gumdrop. According to the doctors their son should be arriving any day now, and as for Skylar's health- she's extremely far from getting better soon.

Though Ging is still holding onto that small hope that she'll live to see them become a family.

"Come, lay down beautiful." He coaxed her onto her preferred side as she rested her big belly on her pregnancy pillow.

"Beautiful huh? Maybe I should start waking you up in the middle of the night more often to get some more compliments out of you." She giggled, snuggling against her pillow further.

"Yeah, not happening Sky." He chuckled and waited patiently for her to settle down before he, with a bit of pressure, started massaging her back. Something that he's been doing for her for the past and final month since she struggled sleeping with their 'bubbly' baby moving and her oversized belly.

"Ging…"

"Yes?" He moved her long black-green hair to the side so he could massage her shoulders without pulling it.

"Can you tell me our baby's name. I really like to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Leaning in kissing her on the cheek, Ging lingered for a little longer before planting another kiss and pulled away with a sad smile. "Close your eyes." He whispered, working on her back and shoulders more firmly. Leaving her unanswered question in the air, he waited for her to fall into deep slumber before stopping his movements, kissing a path of peppered kisses from her cheek to the shell of her ear and whispered: "His name is Gon."

* * *

 **AN:** _The moment is finally coming! Thank you all again for making it this far into the story! It means a lot and I hope you guys are enjoying the story as well. Thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

 **Thank you for this story's new favorite(s) and followers!**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	18. Precious x Baby x Gon

**AN:** _We are nearing the end of the story in just a couple of more chapters. It makes me feel sad, though I want to thank you all for sticking with me this far into the story. You guys are awesome! Now onto the story._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Precious x Baby x Gon**

* * *

Ging stared at himself intently in the bathroom mirror, occasionally poking at the dark bags underneath his eyes. By nature he'd be lively and have so much energy on his side, but that hasn't been the case for him over the past few days. With their son's due date coming along quickly, just like his girlfriend, he's been suffering from a lot of sleepless nights. Many nights where the world was asleep Ging stayed up alongside the moon and did what he could to help the very pregnant Skylar sleep. Sometimes his efforts worked though many times it didn't.

As a Hunter he's used to being put into various and stressful situations where it mentally drains him, and true as it may be, there hasn't been an adventure that he's gone to that could come close in comparison on how stressful the anticipation of being a parent is. If only someone warned him nine months ago that waiting for the baby to come will definitely have him on edge. Though awaiting for their son isn't the only thing that's on his mind. Worry for Skylar's health and whether or she'll make it past delivery.

Time is ticking and there's only one way to find out.

Slapping his cheeks to waken his features, Ging mumbles, "I'm too young to look this tired." Turning off the bathroom lights, Ging carefully walked to the bed where his girlfriend slept soundlessly and slid under the cool sheets of the covers, spooning her warm body and pulling her close to him. "Goodnight Sky." He kissed the crook of her neck then began drifting off to sleep. Feeling so exhausted there wasn't any need for him to count sheep tonight because as soon as his head hit the pillow and allowed their shared body head to consume him, Ging the great Hunter was out like a light bulb.

But he didn't get to stay long in dream land.

"Ah... Ging." Skylar moaned out painfully as she shifted and squirmed against his body. The Hunter's name were called in small whimpers and when we woke thinking it's 'one of those nights' where their son kept her up, that's when the pain worsened. "Ah, dammit. Ging." She cried, sitting up fast as the pain radiated from her belly to her back in sharp jabs. "Oh.. Ging I-"

"What's wrong?" He asked full in concern, sitting up also and rubbing her back. "Is it the-"

Clenching a handful of sheets in her hands tightly, she yelled in agony "AH! Oh, that hurts so much!" Tears started to roll down Skylar's cheeks the longer she sat in merciless pain. "I think the baby is coming." As soon as those words fell past her lips, Ging was already up and out of the bed collecting her belongings for the hospital. But instead of helping him by getting out of bed, there wasn't a single fiber in her body commanding her to move so she can deliver this baby. Nothing motivated her, not even the soaked mattress under her that's wet from her water breaking.

"Skylar, I need you to stand." Ging sternly commanded, throwing her arm over his shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist to assist. Her cries of agony rang in his ears, matching with the erratic thumping of his heart that's simply taking his breath away. All he knew is that he had to get her to the hospital and once he helped her inside the car and threw in her bags, the rest of was a blur. He remembers being chewed out by her because he was 'going to slow' and the way the city lights made him feel sick as he drove her to the hospital.

"Ging... are we almost there?" Skylar asked out of breath, trying to control her breathing and not hyperventilate.

"Just breathe, I promise we'll be there really soon."

 **#**

He's never felt so hopeless in his life.

Time slowed down agonizingly for the young Hunter. There wasn't anything he could do to help ease her pain, to stop the screams, he couldn't even cease the tears that flowed down freely on her fair complexion. The only thing he can do was hold her hand tightly in his with every push she gave. Ging muttered out a few words of encouragement, but failed to be the demanding support since he himself was scared out of his wits.

After the long hours of being in labor, she was finally able to deliver and has been pushing for the last hour or so. With each passing second that turned into long minutes, it was only a matter of time before they finally get to meet their baby boy.

"You're doing good Skylar, the baby is crowning. Now I'm going to instruct you when to push." The Doctor announced.

Relieved that this whole delivery was finally coming close to an end soon, she's ready to become a mother. Feeling herself growing weaker and weaker by the minute, her mind traveled dangerously to the abyss of lost consciousness. She feels like she's stuck between worlds. One being here listening to the doctor, to her lover's encouragement, and the anticipation of waiting for the loud cries of her baby. Even though Skylar had more to hold onto, at the same time, all she wanted to do is sleep.

Then suddenly... everything for the young soon-to-be-mother became a loud ringing white noise. The bright beaming lights was giving her a nagging headache, her heart fluttering in fear, the only pain she felt is the fear of not being there to welcome their baby with Ging.

"Ging…" She called out lowly.

"Skylar I need you to start pushing." The Doctor called out to her.

The Hunter's face contorted into a frown at how amazingly weak she looked. "Skylar... baby, are you okay?" A sad smile formed along her lips as she slowly closed her eyes and her once firm grip that was holding onto his hand loosely let go of his. Shock waves of panic washed over him instantly. "No, no, Skylar you need to stay awake. We have to meet our baby together." Ging called out.

"Ging, I feel so tired." She gripped his hand a little tighter, giving all her willpower to keep pushing and hold onto life.

"You're doing fine, hold on just a little longer." He kissed her hand. "I promise I'll do whatever you want, just don't give up okay?" Skylar pulled their connected hands to her lips and her face scrunched as her mouth gaped open in a silent scream.

 _"She's going to be okay, she's going to be okay, she's-"_

His world stopped when a loud wail sounded his ears and filled his heart with unbelievable anxiety. With wide eyes, Ging looked away from Skylar to see their baby boy being pulled out, still connected to her by the umbilical cord. The small baby that cried looked a lot smaller and fragile than he originally anticipated. Their son still covered from birth of just coming out.

His loud cries were so beautiful- so so beautiful... like music in his ears.

"It's a baby boy." The Doctor announced. Ging looked back to his girlfriend's face, she who wore a pleased faint smile as tears of joy fell from her amber eyes. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"

Turning back to the Doctor still feeling shocked and frozen, he gave no response as he let go of Skylar's hand to walk over to where he would do the honors of cutting his son's cord. The nurse instructed him how to cut correctly and even though he listened to the nurse's every word carefully; he just couldn't chew through the doubt and fear that consumed him in doing so.

Of possibly harming Gon whilst cutting the cord.

Cutting the cord was a weird experience, but he's happy that he had done it anyways. A moment later they took the baby away so he could be examined and cleaned off before being placed onto Skylar's exposed chest of her open gown.

The new mother radiated with happiness.

"Hi baby, Happy Birthday." Skylar stroked the small dark hair's on his head. "I'm happy to finally meet you, you gave Mommy a lot of trouble while we waited for you." She continued to rub his back and she closed her eyes out of exhaustion.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fight off the smile that graced his lips. Leaning in to rub Gon's head, "It's nice to finally meet you, Gon." he whispered. A moment later, his breath was taken away when Gon's eyes opened just slightly, meeting his father's gaze before closing them again and started to whine a little.

"Ging I think you scared him." The new mother commented lightly, giggling to herself when a pout covered his facial features.

"Don't say that!" He continued to watch the sight before him. Pleased and grateful that they both got to meet and welcome their son, Gon, into the world. Now it's up to him to take care of them both. He has to try and be a good father to Gon, no matter how unprepared he may feel.

Again, as long as he has Skylar... there's nothing to waver his confidence and bring him to doubt.

 **#**

"I guess you're tired too little buddy. I don't know why though, you've been on vacation for nine months." Ging poked Gon's soft-chubby cheeks. After Gon went through another examination and had a good clean up after he fed, Ging was finally able to hold his son. Despite what happened shortly after his birth, he was happy to hold him in his arms because right now, Gon is the only source that's keeping him anchored and not slip away into the dark abyss.

Firm knocks rapped against the door's surface, catching the young father's attention before it's maker strolled inside the hospital room in gilded steps. "Hi Mr. Freecss, do you remember me? I'm Doctor Edwards, Skylar was under my supervision a few months ago."

Repositioning the little bundle in his arms more comfortably, "Yes I remember."

The nice Doctor gave him a gentle smile. "First, I just want to congratulate you for the birth of your son. I heard his delivery was safe and that he is as healthy as he can be." She studied the new father's impassive face which disheartened her just a little.

Ging sat in silence for just a moment.

"Is Skylar going to be okay? Will she be able to come home soon?" He was using great willpower to control his tone so he wouldn't disturb his son's sleep. Not long after Gon was born, Skylar started to have difficulty breathing and loss consciousness after. She began to slip away and her heartbeats slowed down to an almost complete stop. Everything happened so fast, he hadn't realized she was struggling in fighting for her life since his focus had been drawn to Gon and what the Doctors and Nurses were advising him to do.

He was then asked to leave the room while they tend to her. There was nothing he could do so he didn't bother fighting them. The only thing he could do was to clean up afterwards and wait patiently for her to come back to her designated hospital room. That was when a Nurse came into the room a couple of hours later with Gon and asked if he wanted to hold him so he can have a chance to form a fatherly bond with him.

Naturally he accepted and has been doing just that and although he really liked watching his son sleep safely in his arms, he couldn't help but let his worry for Skylar take over.

"Are you sure you want to know now? I can tell you later when you're not spending time with your son."

"I want to know. Whatever you have to say just say it. There's no point in holding back information from me when I'm bound to find out anyways." He looked back to Gon before facing the Doctor again, waiting patiently for her 'good news', 'bad news'.

Taking a deep breath, "We managed to stabilize Skylar, but she will be under our supervision for a few extra days here to make sure nothing else goes wrong. I am very happy she made it through delivery even after we informed you two that her chances of pulling through were very slim. But I'm sad to say that there's nothing we can do to help her. Her body is continuously shutting down at a much rapid pace than before and again we don't know why. There's nothing in specific that's causing this... I'm sorry."

Ging felt his heart ache intensely. Being told in the past that your lover wasn't going to make it long enough to see their own child be born was already hard, but being told that her life is shorting a lot faster with unknown reasons hurt him even further.

Nobody can explain... but why?

"So this is it... you're telling me that his mother won't live long enough to see him turn one?"

The woman stood there in silence. "I'm not confirming nor denying, It's a phenomenon we cannot explain. It all depends on her health and strong will power to determine how long she will live. Perhaps she'll prove us wrong." She looked at the sleeping baby before heading towards the door only to stop shortly to face the Hunter again sadly, "I understand your profession as a Hunter keeps you busy. I suggest, you don't have to take up my offer, but I suggest you have a personal caretaker to watch over Skylar if you're not going to be around most of the time. She might not be well enough to take care of a newborn or herself as a matter of fact."

"Thank you... for everything you've done to help us."

"I'll stop by later when Skylar's feeling better."

She exited the room and Ging let out a deep sigh from stress and frustration. Pulling Gon closer to his chest, he looked down at the precious bundle he carefully held in his arms and tears welled and threatened to fall from his brown eyes.

"Don't worry Gon, I'll always be here for you."

 **#**

A sad smile traced along her lips that matched her sorrow filled eyes. On that surprisingly cool summer day, she sat in bed looking out window of her bedroom watching the heartwarming scene before her. Ging is outside holding Gon in his arms as he showed him the many different things the world had to offer in their backyard. It pleased her greatly that Ging was a very active father and had been here with them both instead of going out and fulfilling his Hunter desires.

It's been a month since Gon was born and at this point in time she's beginning to feel like a failure for a mother.

She wants more than anything to be there for her son and help take care him whenever he cried or wanted some loving affection...but she couldn't. At this point in time her illness has worsened, forcing her to spend most of her day sleeping or staying in bed. She was able to leave the bed, but chances of that hardly happened.

Forgetting about her breaking heart, she's just happy enough to even be here and spend whatever time she has with her son.

"Good afternoon, you seem more lively today." A nurse came into the room with a tray of medicines that would 'hopefully' prolong her life. "How are you feeling? Is there something I can help you with?" She set the tray down on the bedside table before sitting down next to the ill woman.

"I-I want to go outside today. I want to be out there with Ging and Gon." She spoke with a faint smile. "At least one time, I want go outside with them both... do you think you can help me up?"

The nurse gave the mother a smile. She's been taking care of Skylar for almost a month now and has been there to witness the yearning Skylar had in wanting to spend more time with her son and lover. A person like her who had so much devotion to her family deserves to be the happiest in the world and not be the one suffering.

So if staying outside for even just a couple of minutes will make her the happiest, then who is she to deny her request. "Okay, but if you start to feel faint or nauseous again let me know... Got it?"

A wide grin appeared on the mother's face, her features beaming with great happiness. "Of course!" Skylar pulled herself together and was then assisted by the nurse to help her off the bed and to stand up. Although she felt slightly faint from standing, she didn't say so and continued with her mini goal. She pressed forward by holding onto the nurse's hand and shoulder as she took unsteady, wobbly steps. The air in her lungs burned and every weight in the universe held her down.

Her heavy breathing concerned the nurse to the point where she was asked if she was okay a few times, and of course, she just brushed it to the side and reassured the woman that she was feeling fine. The walk seemed forever as she slowly made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room where the sliding doors were at that lead to their backyard. With each heavy step she took and the closer she'd gotten to reaching her goal, the more proud she became for even soldiering through the pain.

Finally making it outside, Ging's laughter and Gon's adorable squeal filled her heart with glee. Being assisted to the porch swing, Skylar sat down idly while watching Ging spin around in circles slowly, making Gon laugh.

This is what she lives for.

"I'll come back in a few minutes to check on you, okay?"

"Thank you for helping, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, anytime." She gave the young mother one last smile before taking her leave back inside the house to give the small family some alone time.

As soon as she left, it didn't take long for Ging to notice his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the swing. Looking back at it, there hadn't been any point in time where he thought of her differently. She's always been beautiful in his eyes and has always captured his attention with her warm amber eyes.

"Look Gon, Mommy finally decided to wake up and join us." Even though he was worried about her being out of bed, he didn't allow it to show, not wanting to bring down the moment by ruining her rare opportunity to come outside.

"I wanted to join my two boys."

"Boy? I'm not a boy, I'm a grown man." He walked over to her with a playful frown on his face and carefully handed Gon over in his girlfriend's frail arms. Watching her hold their baby was a sight to be forever remembered.

"You're right, you are a grown man... you just act like child." She giggled a little then focused her attention back to Gon and placed small kisses against his cheek, making him squeal in laughter even more.

As he watched his son react to his mother and saw just how much happier Gon was in her arms, he couldn't help but allow his heart to be warmed at the sight. The only time she really held him was to either feed him or whenever she felt well enough to do so. Often times he would bring Gon into the bedroom and would play with him on the bed while Skylar slept or sometimes even watched.

It's been hard 'raising' Gon all on his own. Sometimes she was able to help and he knew just how much she wants to but couldn't. He's in charge of bathing, changing his clothes, playing, feeding from a bottle sometimes, and just whatever he had to do to make sure Gon was happy. Every once in awhile when he felt stressed, the urge to go on a hunt kicked in; but he always kept in mind that he can't take off like he used to in the past, his family comes first.

"Gon, Mommy loves you very much." She kissed Gon on his small hand then placed another kiss at the top of the dark hair on his head.

"He has your eyes Sky." Ging sat bedside her and looked into Gon's eyes and then into her's when she looked at him. He tangled his fingers in her really long black/green hair that reached a little past her hips. "You hair has gotten a lot longer... I'm just now realizing it."

"Shows how much you pay attention." Making sure Gon was secured with one arm as he played with the hairs he could grab, Skylar used a free hand to touch the growing stubbles on Ging's face. "You'll look handsome with a beard."

Ging chuckled and brushed her hand away so he could hold it in his, lacing their fingers together. "A full beard? No, I don't think so. That will make me an official dad." He gave her a smile and kissed her lightly.

Pulling away with a pleased grin, "Ging, you became an 'official' dad when Gon was born silly."

"So, doesn't mean I have to grow a beard out to celebrate. I'm fine with what I have." He proudly brushed his fingers along his facial hair.

"Ging…"

"Yes?" He leaned in to kiss the shell of her ear and propped his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes to bask in her faint warmth. This very moment they're sharing together as a family brought a great heat all over... especially in his shattering heart as the day gets closer and closer when he will no longer love her the way he is now.

"Thank you for giving me Gon. I know he wasn't planned and-"

Ging interrupted her by indulging her in a sweet kiss. Pulling away, "I should be thanking you for loving a selfish man like me. For putting up with all my crap , handling my ambitious goals as a Hunter, and most of all... for giving me our son. Everyday I think about how can I be a good father to Gon, but I guess only time can tell."

Skylar pecked him on the lips briefly. "No matter what happens to me... promise me you'll take care of Gon." Her amber eyes reached the depths of his soul. Pleading him to do so, knowing full well that she won't live long enough to their son age to be a fine person.

"I promise..." He looked down to Gon who was about to put his mother's hair into his mouth, but didn't when Ging stopped him and held onto his small hand. Turing to his girlfriend with a sad smile, "I love you Sky." he whispered.

"I love you too Ging."

* * *

 **AN:** Y _ay! Gon is finally born. It only took 18 chapters. Anyhow, sorry if I only confused you more, but what is happening to her will be later explained. She knows what's wrong, Ging is only being kept in the dark. Feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

Thank you for the many new followers! It brings me a lot of joy that you've followed. I think there were new favorites, but I can't remember. So just in case, thank you new Favorites.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	19. Inside x Ging's x Heart

**AN:** _I apologize for updating a day late. I got really busy and ended up writing this chapter the day of. I tried finishing it on the same day, but I didn't get the chance too. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and prepare for some fatherly love we don't openly get from Ging in the manga/anime._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Inside x Ging's x Heart**

* * *

"One arm, the other arm, one feet, two feet." The tired father worked his fingers to fasten the buttons of his son's short-sleeved bodysuit that had 'adorable' little mystical creatures patterned all over. "Okay Gon, you're all- wait I forgot to put on your socks."

Reaching down below for socks that are kept in one of the drawers of the changing table Ging couldn't help but release a elongated yawn.

He's so tired… so so tired. It appears at times that being a father is a lot harder and more complex than it is to be Hunter.

Maybe it's just him, but he's surprised by how needy a four month old baby could be. Gon always cried, pooped, wailed for attention, whined out of hunger, and even cried in the middle of the night to be taken out on walks. Well he could be blamed for that, but see what happens when you do something once?

It was one of those nights where he struggled to calm Gon down and out of worry of waking up Skylar, he took Gon out for a little stroll which had him fast asleep within a few minutes. But ever since that night he feels as if Gon wanted to be taken out before bedtime every night.

Not really a problem, but he doesn't always feel up to it.

"Give me your feet Gon." The four month old baby squirmed a little. Flailing his arms and feet happily whilst occasionally letting out a joyous squeal. "Hold still-" Ging carefully dressed Gon's feet with white socks, his heart warming from seeing his son's primitive happiness. "Now you're dressed little buddy."

Picking him up carefully and safely in his arms Ging kissed Gon's chubby cheek affectionately. "How about we see Mommy now... do you want to see Mommy?"

The father stood still waiting for his son to reply in some way shape or form, but he was only met with a wall of silence when his son's little amber eyes met his brown one's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Securing Gon, Ging walked out of the nursery strolling through the house that's illuminated by the early rising sun. Giving the home a little dark coloring for a mellow atmosphere. Upon entering the master bedroom his heart skipped a beat when he sees his loving girlfriend sitting up in bed.

" _Damn…"_ His jaw clenched lightly. Earlier their son had been crying loudly and he tried to get to him before he woke up Skylar, but obviously he didn't make it on time. "Sorry, did Gon wake you?" He crawled on his side of the bed, carefully placing Gon on the mattress to rest on his back.

"Actually-" she leaned in to kiss Ging on the cheek. "-you're the one who woke me up."

"What?" He exasperated.

"Mhmm hmm, it was your fussing to quiet our little boy that woke me up. Maybe you need to learn from him."

The Hunter's face scrunched, "What do you mean learn? He's just a baby there's nothing to learn from. If anything he'll be learning from me." He pointed to himself proudly.

"Oh- that's not a good thing. I want our son to be normal; not crazy, stubborn, and a competitive mess like you." Skylar joked.

"What!? There's nothing wrong with me and a matter of fact it's too late. He's already stubborn, he doesn't bathe when I want him to bathe or sleep when it's time to sleep."

"I guess you influence him greatly. Next thing you know he's going to be Hunter just like you." Skylar giggled admiring Ging's handsome features that contorted into another frown.

"You make it sound like it's bad to be a Hunter." Ging said stoically looking at her hard in case she wanted to pull something funny on him. But nothing, he was only met with her undying smile that always brought him peace and had his heart fluttering.

"I'm just messing with you." She swiftly planted a kiss on his lips before switching her position to lay down by Gon's side. "Is this what you looked like when you were a baby Ging? This cute and adorable?" Skylar gave quick kisses to Gon cheeks bringing out his small squeals of laughter from his mother's affectionate love.

Ging watched in amazement at how Gon easily fell to her touch when she started to lightly pat his tummy, making him close his eyes. It was moments like these where he's grateful to have her in his life to help with Gon. Again, he might be doing a lot of the parenting, but she could do the things he always struggled doing like calming him down or coaxing him to feed, bathe, and so on.

After a couple of minutes, the young child had fallen fast asleep.

Tone laced with frustration, Ging asked, "Why can't I do that?"

"Do what?" Skylar sat up in bed wrapping her arms around his muscular frame.

"Why can't I calm him down… I feel like a bad-"

"No." Skylar interrupted his following words with a firm kiss.

She knew what he was about to say and it broke her heart every time he brought it up because if he believes it's true...then what does that make her? When it came to Gon, he always doubted himself if he could be a good father to him whenever she does something he couldn't. Not like it matters because he does everything she can't do as often. Oh, how badly she wishes she could be a good mother to Gon. A mother that can easily get out of bed without worrying about passing out or falling to the ground without her feeble legs giving out. So hearing Ging doubt himself irked her greatly.

He's a good father, he just doesn't know it.

When she pulled away from the kiss, Skylar stared into his warm brown eyes softly. "Ging, you are a good father. I don't want you to hear you doubt yourself any longer. You've helped Gon in many ways that I can't."

"That's because you're-"

"It doesn't matter. Ging… you're going to be the best that you can be. You'll see him grow up to be a fine gentleman. You'll be able to witness him walking, talking, everything I have to miss out on. If you still doubt yourself then be a better parent for me… okay?"

"Okay…" Ging whispered.

Skylar buried her face in his chest, holding him closely. Of course his heart ached painfully whenever her condition had gotten worse, but she's accepted it and now it's time for him to do the same.

Not matter what happens… he'll love her always and there will be no other that could steal his heart like the way she did. Stole his heart unknowingly like a thief in the night, lurking in the shadows. As he holds her close to him basking in their shared warmth, he looks to the sleeping baby on the bed who definitely changed his life in so many ways possible.

A soft smile formed along the Hunter's lips.

 _"Gon…"_

"Ging?"

"What's up?"

"What are you going to cook for dinner tonight? Remember we have guests."

His palm slapped against his face, sliding it down changing his blissful expression to that of annoyance. " Ah! Dammit I forgot!"

"Ging!" Skylar slapped him hard on the arm.

"Ouch! Are you crazy woman?" He rubbed the place on his arm soothingly.

"You can't curse in front of our son."

"What are you talking about, he's a sleep!"

Gon alerted awake scared from the sudden shouting coming from his parents, causing him to start crying in fear. His little hands reached into the air for either parent to hold him. Ging swiftly picked up the young baby in his arms. Placing him on his chest, having his head rest on his shoulder as he patted his back to softly.

"See what happens when you cuss?" She kissed her son then her lover. "I still love you though." Skylar batted her eyelashes prettily.

"Yeah, well-" A pink blush formed on his cheeks. "I think I still love you. I'm not so sure anymore because you hit me." The Hunter childishly mumbled out.

"You'll get over it." She giggled and watched Ging work his 'magic' in trying to cease Gon's tears. Of course it took him a little longer than what her records hold, but he's still trying.

He's doing it to best of his abilities.

 **#**

Later that evening, Skylar's parents and Hana had come over for a 'family dinner' as a hangout and to have a chance to meet Gon for the very first time in person. Naturally everybody fell in love at first sight and cooed over him nonstop, much to Gon's delight; but Ging knew that their secret agenda was to see Skylar. He doesn't like it, but he understands why they were so eager to plan this event. It's because Skylar's time left with them is unknown as her hands of time tick down merciless with each passing day.

"She looks happy… wouldn't you say?" A woman's voice cut through the Hunter's concentration.

Ging averted his eyes away from the food that he and Hana were currently preparing to gaze over to the referred young woman in the living room. His lover, who sat on the couch, wore a mask of happiness in an attempt to hide the agonizing pain and sorrow she's going through as she ties to make the most of each and every moment with them.

Especially with Gon.

"Yeah, I guess she is." He turned away to resume cooking. "So did you say there's a guy you're talking to? Or are you forever alone?" Ging chuckled when Hana smacked him playfully on the arm.

"There might be someone, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." Hana's hazel eyes switched to Skylar's happy expression as she watched her parent's give Gon their undivided attention. Making the sweet baby laugh every time they lifted him into the air. Although the scene playing before her brought immense joy, she just couldn't chew through the secret she's holding closely to her heart.

"It's too bad her brother isn't here."

"Huh?" The brunette's heart jolted at the mention of Kyo. "What about Kyo?" Sensation of uneasiness was starting to make her feel nauseous.

"I said it's too bad her brother isn't here…" Ging studied the woman's face noticing how pale she'd gotten. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I feel fine. It's just that nobody talks about him anymore. He suddenly became a story amongst the people back at home. It pisses me off at how they can forget him so easily. Like I know he wasn't really around much to begin with, but still…" The upset woman reached inside the wooden cabinets to take out a few plates so that Dinner could be served. With each plate and cup she took out she slammed it against the counter, almost as if she was trying to break it out of her inner frustrations.

Watching her a little longer as she mumbled to himself, Ging rolled his eyes out of annoyance before stopping the almost mad woman by gripping onto her wrist. "First Hana, you need to calm down before you break our plates." He removed the glass plate out of her hand. "Second, by any chance do know something that I don't?"

"What do you mean?" On the inside her heart raced faster. Ging without a doubt is a very smart man so figuring this out by simply paying attention to other's body language and how they speak are always clues for him to feed off of. But what did she say to provoke him to ask her that question so suddenly?

She's only showed her frustrations about Kyo right?

Ging studied her features. Her hazel eyes are darting slightly everywhere else but his gaze. She seems to be a bit on edge and he can see that she is clenching her jaw a little tight. _"Oh yeah… she's hiding something."_ Ging turned away from her. "It's nothing… I was hoping you knew something about Skylar that I don't know. I know for a fact she's hiding something, but won't tell me. It's for the best according to her." He walked away from her.

 ** _"You have to promise me that you won't tell Ging…"_**

Skylar's pleading voice echoed through her head.

Honestly she really wished she didn't pressure her bestfriend into telling her what's really going on. First of all, she doesn't really understand it besides the fact that her and Kyo being connected to 'Dark Continent'..whatever that is and second, it's hard keeping a complicated secret like that from others. Especially Ging who wants nothing more than to understand why he's losing the love of his life.

Hana watched Ging set up the table momentarily before looking back to the living room where Skylar's at. Her long hair had been cut short again, up above her shoulders this time. Her skin had paled greatly and if she continued to do so she'll give the illusion of being translucent. Dark circles formed deeply under her tired eyes. Skylar has also lost a great amount of weight to the point where strangers wouldn't have guessed that she had a baby four months ago.

All of this saddened her greatly and she knew Ging as well, even if he didn't show it on the outside.

The fairy tale Skylar's been living in that dragged Ging into it is coming close to an end and all Hana can do is hope that Skylar was satisfied by living the life she seeked for after leaving the nightmare as an Assassin for the Zoldyck family.

"Ging?"

"Hmmm?" He walked back into the kitchen to bring the food out into the dining area, but paused halfway when he felt a gentle hand touching his shoulder to cease his movements.

"Everything thing is going to be okay."

Ging looked over to his lover before looking back to the small woman in front of him. "Do you really believe that?" He asked her questionably in her attempt to ease his future pain.

Hana shook her head no honestly, "No, but it won't hurt to keep your head held high out of water so you won't drown. Do it for Gon… he's going to need you in the future."

The young father shrugged his shoulder with her hand on it as a way for her to remove it off him without telling her directly. Presenting her a smile, "I already know that. Everything I do is for Gon's well-being. I always keep him in mind in whatever I do… after all-" His heart started to ache, "It's going to be me and him for a long time… so don't worry about Gon. I can take care of him."

"You take care of him alone?" Hana scoffed then laughed freely. "This is bad."

"What now?" His eyes squinted directly at the woman.

"Oh- I'm worrying, not because a child is going to raise a child, but because you're his father and some of your ugliness and stupidity might rub off on him."

"Shut up! Who are you to judge?" Ging shouted becoming irritated once more.

This woman really knew how to push his buttons wrongly.

"I'm not kidding, that kid is going to be messed up." She giggled. "You just watch."

"Well until that time comes, how about you plug that hole in your face and help set up the table." Ging rolled his eyes feeling a little upset about her rude insult, but he refuse to let it get to him personally. He has to keep in mind that Hana likes to play jokes.

 **#**

After dinner, everyone filled their happy stomachs and satisfied their inner gluttony. The small family moved back into the living room where they were currently playing charades and although Ging will admit only to himself that he missed being around family; he couldn't help but feel really sad. Here everyone is having a blast as if nothing is happening. The elder couple shouted against each other out of competitiveness as they both tried to guess what Hana was silently parading.

Meanwhile he sat on a different and a much less jumpy couch with Skylar as he slightly rocked the bundled baby to sleep. Feeling extra annoyed as his nerve pinched at the fact that Gon can sleep with a lot of noise, but didn't do so well with no noise.

He's such a weird child.

"Do you miss your family?" Skylar asked suddenly throwing off the mental state of the young man.

"Huh? What made you bring them up?"

Planting her chin on his shoulder she gave his cheek a sweet kiss. "Well, I was thinking how nice it would be if we had like a small family gathering. When was the last time you saw your family Ging? You hardly talk about them…"

"I haven't seen them since I left Whale Island eight years ago. Minus the 2-3 years we were apart when I left, I've been pretty much with you ever since."

"Even when you leave for adventures you didn't go and see them?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. Back at home all I have left is my grandma and cousin, everybody else is gone. I do think about them from time to time and I do miss them every once in awhile. I guess I just miss being the small adventurous kid with big dreams who wondered what lies beyond the blue waters that surrounded me."

"Ging you're still a kid." He looked at her pointedly and she laughed. "What I'm trying to say is that you're still that adventurous kid who has big dreams. I know these past few months you've been itching to leave and I'm happy that you haven't, but I do hate to see that burning flame in you go out. You're a Hunter Ging… and there's nothing that can take that out of you."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" He whispered softly placing his forehead against hers.

"Once, but you changed your mind to think because I hit you this morning." Skylar lifted a fragile hand to run her lithe fingers through his soft brown hair.

"Well I think I might've changed my mind-" Ging stood abruptly, "Wait here, I'm going to put Gon in his crib."

Watching his back as he disappeared into the nursery, he came back a moment later with a grin on his face and stood in front of her with a hand held out for her to take. "Let's go outside for a moment."

Taking his hand Ging cautiously helped her stand from the couch and assisted her in small strides to the backyard. Making sure she didn't overexert herself and passed out on him. When they reached outside they walked a little further into the grass until he directed her to step on his feet. Doing so in her lightweight, Ging held her body close to his. Wrapping an arm around her waist and held her hand in the other. Skylar wrapped her free arm around her shoulders for security as he took small steps to begin their dance.

"Ging, you do know there's no music playing right?" She smiled bashfully.

"I know, just imagine a song for us to dance to." He kissed her on the forehead. "There's something that I've always wanted to ask you."

"Hmmm?" She continued to stare into his brown eyes.

"I haven't really thought about it until now, but why did you give Gon my last name? D-Did you want to get married?" His heart spead and pounded against his chest. There had been a couple of times where he found himself thinking on the idea of marrying her, but he never got around it since he was always thinking about himself. If they had more time together he probably would've married her somewhere down the long road they were suppose to have together.

"You know-" She started. "If we're being honest here I love the idea of us getting married one day, though I don't know if it's possible to marry a Hunter like you." Skylar smiled with a fresh blush dusting her cheeks. "But I thought it was best to agree and give Gon your last name because… I don't know my real name."

"Oh, sorry I forgot."

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing to apologize for. I was raised as Skylar Zoldyck until Kyo and I left and were adopted later on. I never knew my actual birth name, but it doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Are you sure?" He questioned and she nodded her head yes.

"It's just a name-" She started but was cut off.

"I'll marry you and you can become Skylar Freecss. How does that sound?" A blush painted on his cheeks when he saw her eyes welled in tears of joy. He loves this woman so very much, he wants her in his life forever.

"I think I'd like that." She smiled prettily.

"Good because I think I'd like that too."

Ging pulled Skylar into a passionate kiss. Something they haven't done faithfully in a long time, but will always have that spark. Like in that moment when they kissed for the very first time on that bridge in her hometown. Back when he had a huge crush on her and was too shy to tell her. To this day, despite the pain, he will never forget the day he met her. When he was 15 and she was 13, he gawked at her innocent beauty as she stood in front of him with a smile.

Here they are five years later, still in love and with a newborn. Life for them may have moved fast, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

After dancing for a couple more minutes, she'd gotten tired from standing too long and so he helped her get inside the house again before putting her to rest. Staying with her until she fell asleep, he went back to join the rest of the 'party' to try to get his mind off of things.

He really needed it.

 **#**

It all happened so fast, he didn't know what to do.

In the middle of the night her hard lung crushing coughs filled the complete silence of their bedroom, rousing Ging awake. The sound of alone frightened him since it could only come from one source. He sat up quickly in bed only to see her hunched over halfway off the bed coughing then vomiting blood onto the floor.

"Hold on Sky!" Anxiety ran through his blood as very vein turned icy cold. His heart thundered in his ears and rang as he rushed about the house.

Skylar could feel her world collapsing. The dark room blocked her vision on the damaged she's done to the poor carpet. Her body trembled slightly either out of cold or fear, but either way it couldn't keep her mind off the metallic smell of her blood. Feeling herself lose consciousness, she hoped that Ging would make it in time before she did.

 ** _"You don't belong in this world."_**

Zeno's words played through her head painfully over the now forming headache.

 ** _"It's time for you to join Kyo and go back home to the Dark-"_**

"Ging…" She whimpered.

Tears formed in her eyes when a fresh smell washed over her when she was lifted off the bed and into strong arms. Skylar didn't have to question who was carrying her, she already knows for a fact that it's Ging. Even though he most likely was rushing her out the house in hurried steps. In her world and mind everything was in slow motion.

Her limbs felt like noodles as they hanged over his arms as he carried her bridal style. Out of their bedroom and into the the living room where the rest of the house was connected, she could see her delicate mother's face contort into that of fear and worry. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably and all she wanted to do was to comfort her mother. Thankfully her father was there to hold her mother back as she tried rushing after her, but he too wore a face of sadness.

At the door before Ging exited, her mind became fuzzy as the world continued to slow down and spin. She found the strength to looked at Gon's nursery one last time which broke her heart before meeting her bestfriend's worried expression. She wanted to tell them all that she's okay and she'll see them later… but this time feels different. She doesn't know about anything anymore.

Stuck in a whirlwind, the car ride to the hospital had been a complete blur. One moment she's vomiting and dirtying her clothes with blood and next thing she knew, bright lights were in her face blinding her. What she does remember is being carried by Ging and hear him shout incoherent demands to the nurses and doctors before being laid down on a stretcher and hauled off quickly. Her golden eyes caught his wavering brown eyes before darkness consumed her as she lost consciousness.

Then everything went quiet.

When she woke up she presumed it was early in the morning since soft blues played in the skyline from what she could see out the window. Her body limp and she can't really feeling anything else but the nagging need of sleep wanting to take over. Beside her holding her cold hand was none other than Ging. His soft whimpers bursted her heart from seeing the confident man completely lose it as he broke down into tears over her.

Shuffling a little from whatever strength she pulled, she gripped onto his warm hand a little tighter.

"Ging-" Skylar's voice came out hoarse. "Please don't cry."

Jolting from his spot, he looked up to her with wide teary eyes. "Skylar? Baby you're awake." He kissed her hand. His heart breaking into a million pieces at seeing her so weak.

Briefly closing her eyes Skylar forced her eyes open and did her best to focus her blurred vision to him. "How's Gon… is he alright?"

"Hana said that he's a bit fussy right now. I guess he knows that you're not around. It is past his bedtime." He smiled weakly.

"Can you give Gon a I love you and a kiss for me? I don't know when I'll able to see him again so I want him to hold onto those for now." She faintly smiled. "Can you do that?"

Ging bowed his head to rest on the bed out of hopelessness, he mumbled out yes. Meeting her dazed gaze he knew for a fact that this is it. There's no more 'medications' to help prolong her life or personal caretaker to watch over her… he's about to lose the only one he ever loved. "Skylar, are you still tired?"

She nodded her head. Opening and closing her eyes has she tries to fight off sleep.

"Then go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up." He choked out as tears started to form in his eyes by his lie.

"Ging…" Her tears fell from innocent golden eyes down to her smooth pale cheek. "I'm afraid."

He firmly planted a sweet kiss on the back of her hand before sweeping up to meet her cool lips. Ging pulled away slightly then pecked her one last time before sitting back down in his seat whilst holding onto her hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm right here by your side."

A weak smiled played on her lips. "I love you, Ging."

"I love you too, Sky."

Their gaze connected a little longer before she closed her eyes to welcome slumber. Ging stayed holding her hand gently as he watched her fall asleep. Her breaths coming out softly and a sad smile graced his lips as he laid he head down onto the bed rubbing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

He too closed his eyes… carefully listening to each beep of her heart machine.

"I promise to do my best."

 **#**

It's been two weeks since her passing and since her passing Ging has lost his rightful mind to a point where he doesn't even recognize himself. He doesn't feel like himself, he doesn't even know if there's a point in anything anymore. He hardly ate, slept, and mentally drained as was way past exhaustion. Her parents had her cremated and spread her ashes over the bridge and into the water of their hometown since that had always been her favorite place to go.

He didn't say much before and after her funeral ceremony, he'd been to broken hearted to do so. Wanting to escape everything as he tries to move forward, he left his home and became a hermit in a hotel with his son.

This is where peace is at right now.

As Ging laid in bed with his son watching him sleep, he carefully brushed away what little hair he did have before grabbing hold of his much smaller hand in his. He be lost right now, but he'll bounce back eventually, especially with his son depending on him now more than ever. In this moment, Ging Freecss felt like nothing more other than a hollow shell. Funny how he started off loving solitary and now he misses the company of someone else… more specifically Skylar.

She may live in his memories, but what about Gon?

The young Hunter closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to sleep, but didn't get the chance when a few clicks of his hotel room's door sounded as it was being unlocked by his usual guest.

Closing the door behind her, the young brunette with hazel eyes walked into the room cautiously before sitting at the edge of the bed gently so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping baby.

"Ging?" She tapped his leg.

"Hana you're making me regret ever giving you a spare key. What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." Ging mumbled into the pillow still keeping his eyes shut.

"Do you still want me to watch Gon for a few hours?"

"If you want, just don't move him now since he's already asleep. I need to take my own nap." Ging got off the bed removing his jacket and pants to dress down into his shirt and boxers before diving under the sheets so that sleep can overtake him, but all the while staying cautious that Gon is right next to him in the center of the bed.

"Umm okay.." Feeling a bit awkward around Ging she continued to sit on the bed getting lost in thought.

Over the past couple of weeks she's been visiting Ging and Gon almost every single day. She knew how hard Skylar's passing had been on him mentally, and physically, he's been showing it with the dark circles underneath his eyes and how his body had gotten a little slim from not eating. Out of pity, for the past couple of days she's been babysitting Gon while Ging slept. He really needed some rest so she didn't have a problem watching over the young child.

Speaking of child-

"Ging?"

"Hmmm...what is it now Hana?"

"Do you really plan on leaving to be a Hunter again? What about Gon?"

"What about Gon?" Ging sat up in bed, giving up on sleep for now.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Uh, obviously I'm going to take him with me-" He saw her mouth gape open ready to say something, but he cut her off in time. He really doesn't want to hear Gon cry right now. "I know, call me irresponsible, but this is something that I want. I won't do anything extremely dangerous where I can't handle him and my job. I can take care of Gon and be a Hunter."

"Ging, you can't raise a baby like that. I mean I guess I will understand if Gon was a little older, but he's only four months. You can't do that to him and if you can it will only work out for a little while before you need someone to take care of him."

"Hana, don't worry about it. Gon is going to be fine with me."

"Well what about your home? Are you going to leave that behind?"

Ging passed her a faint smile. "I'm leaving everything in your care. I took everything that Gon and I need-" He pointed to the few items across the room. "So whatever you do to that house is up to you.. It's your responsibility now. There's nothing for me there anymore and so I trust you to do the right thing."

"You can't do that. You can't just dump all your responsibilities on me out of the the blue like that. It's not right." She sighed out of frustration.

"Keep the money if you like, I really don't care. If you don't want to handle the house properly then let it be vandalized because I'm never going back there." He laid back down on the bed. "It's up to you Hana. Do you want to help or not?"

Accepting defeat knowing that she'll never win an argument with a stubborn guy like him, "Fine, but just this once. I'm keeping all the pictures and other personels."

"Good to hear, now be quiet and let me sleep."

 _"He can be a pain sometimes."_ She thought to herself. Switching her gaze back to the sleeping baby she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sure to a degree she believes every word Ging said about being able to take care of him, but how much longer can he keep that up? There's going to be a point in time where he's cornered and he has no other choice, but to ask for help… and she'll be waiting. Hopefully he can turn to her in the time of need.

Noticing at how amazingly fast he fell asleep, she smiled at him fondly and slightly giggle at both Gon and Ging's sleeping face.

Both were peaceful, but Ging had a little frown on his face. Poor man.. He must be extremely tired. Covering the rest of the Hunter's body that wasn't under the sheets, she noticed Gon gripping onto Ging's index finger as they both slept closely.

Melancholy loomed over her. Aware that Ging loves his son, but is he really thinking rationally over his heartbreak?

 _"I hope you're making the right decision Ging."_

* * *

 **AN:** _This is the second to last chapter (possibly). Next chapter is the final one...maybe! How do you feel about that? Me personally I feel a little bit sad about ending this story so soon. Again thank you all for sticking with the ride. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 3/19/17

Thank you for this story's new follower!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot! **randylahey5446** and **adorkable** (sorry, your full user name won't save) .

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	20. Back Home x To x Whale Island - Part 1

**AN:** _I absolutely love Ging's reaction to Gon when they first meet. It's so priceless and hilarious, it just makes me love Ging even more as a character! Anyways, here we are at the 'final' chapter. I made sure to take extra time on it so hopefully it paid off. Oh! I do not know how to write out a young toddler's speech...so...yeah. Now that that's said, please enjoy! :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

"That might be difficult. I'm a busy man…" -Ging Freecss

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Back Home x To x Whale Island - Part 1**

* * *

Carefully walking up the grassy hill in slow strides, Ging stopped when he found himself standing close to the edge of the cliff. Wearing a soft smile on his handsome features. Gusts of winds blew past him soundly as articles his clothing danced in the wind lively that early rising morning. The sun was starting to peek behind the mountains readying to kiss the crystal sky.

All the free open grasslands illuminated lightly showing off the few towers, trees, and bushes that adorned the land.

"Beautiful isn't it? I bet Sky would really like to see this." Ging whispered to himself as he continued to overlook the beautiful morning.

Holding the sleeping baby in his arms closely, he then thought about the journey that brought him here. Never in a million years would he ever imagined falling madly in love only to share a short-lived happy life together. At least she has given him their son to share his adventures with.

There's nothing in the world that could ease a broken heart. Like a gravitational force she pulled him into the warmth of her heart and allowed him to open his in return. He's always on the move, always wanted to go go go; but with her, he wanted to stay. He loved her then, now, and always forever.

He'll always be grateful to have met her.

A month ago when he left his life behind once more, but this time leaving it in the care of Hana. Ging traveled to a few distant places far and wide with his 5 month old son. But because Gon is still at a very fragile state and age in his life, Ging went against his own desires to make sure he didn't travel anywhere that might put his son's life in danger. In a way, it's been a recovery trip so he can feel like himself once more.

Of course it's been extremely hard raising Gon all on his own officially; but like his shattered heart, he's getting better over time.

After a few weeks of traveling, he gravitated his way back to the Island where he and his other companions were working on developing the game he wanted to bring to life for a long time now. Finally after many trials and annoying errors, the Nen-based game was coming to a completion.

Inhaling deeply whilst closing his eyes, the warmth of the peeking sun and his undying compassionate love for her filled his being. She might not be here with him, but he will always hold her dearly in his heart where she can live forever. Opening his eyes again to overview the horizon as the wind continues to pass by him.

Ging looked down with an honest smile to the sleeping baby in his arms who's wrapped neatly in a white blanket. A sudden rush of pride for his son overtook and blinded the rest of his feelings. Gon has been the main source of his happiness and the push he needed to get back on his feet. If he failed Gon, then he failed himself. There's nothing that he wouldn't do for his son.

Releasing a low chuckle, "Gon, you're such a lazy baby."

He continued to look at him fondly before gazing back to the beautiful scenery. His heart filling with inviting, loving, warmth. The feeling is still very new and almost unnatural, especially when the fear of losing another one that he loves still lingered tauntingly in the back of his mind.

But not this time... he's going to make sure Gon has a fulfilling life.

* * *

 **Seven Months Later**

"Yes! Ha-ha!" The young Hunter cheered throwing his fists in the air out of clean victory. Testing his luck in Doria, the City of Gambling, Ging was more than happy to see luck play on his side when he continued to have straight wins on one of the many new slot machines of the casino that were placed. According to him, he just wanted to 'check' and make sure that the machines were working for the game players.

But of course that was a lie.

"You see that Gon?! This is how a true winner wins!" Glancing down, he came to the view of his one-year old son sitting on the ground playing with the brown fabric he often wrapped around his forehead. "Yo, Gon."

"Uh-oh dadda." The young child smiled showing off a couple of his teeth that have grown in.

"Uh-oh Gon." Ging smiled also, slightly getting out of his seat so he can pick his son up off the ground who still clung onto his wrap. "Come on Gon, you need to pay attention to your dad so that when you're older you can use this knowledge someday." Placing the dark-haired child in his lap once he sat comfortably again, Ging faced the machine once more.

"Dadda." Gon pointed to the small screen with a small finger.

"What is it?" As the child started to spout meaningless incoherent words, Ging nodded his head to every fragmented word until the boy had said enough and finished with an adorable smile. "You are right, but let me show you how to gamble. Okay, so first you have to have confidence because if you don't and you lose, then your loss would be extremely embarrassing. You need to have some form of dignity left."

Gon turned around a little to face his dad with a confused look on his features pointing to the screen again.

"Oh? So you rather learn from experience. Thata boy. We're not going to try the risky dice since it's still being tested, but what you need to do is press these buttons here-" Ging took one of Gon's hands to help him press the said buttons. "After that you need to-"

"Is it really wise to teach him how to gamble this early?" A soft woman's voice came from over his shoulder.

Recognizing it immediately, "It's perfectly fine." He looked at the woman who wore a helmet on top of her head and had a black dress on with a choker to match. "Elena why are you bugging me? Shouldn't you be at the exit of the game?"

She graced him with a small smile that complimented her fair skin and white hair prettily. "It's not like we have any game players so why should I have to wait in that room for no reason?"

"Yeah, yeah. You make it sound as if we're not making any progress." He turned to the slot machine again to start playing. "I mean… we're almost done. Most of the game cards have been established and tested, we have a few PC workers, most of our cities are done, and best of all-" Ging's brown eyes clashed with her soft red hues. "The entrance and exits are finished. If you ask me we can start having players- Yes!"

Ging threw a hand in the air while keeping the other wrapped around Gon for security so he wouldn't fall during his excitement over another win. "Did you see that Gon?!"

Gon clapped his hands happily not really understanding why, but was moved by his father's burst of energy.

"Yeah! Your dad is a winner!" Ging boosted his own ego.

Elena smiled happily. For most part what he said is true and the fact that they are almost done with the game, minus a few tweaks that needed to be fixed and features that needed to be added. But that's not what is making her happy.

It's Ging.

Ging is a shy person so seeing him interact with Gon so fatherly was a rare sight to be seen. He and the others were so focused on finishing this game, Gon would sometimes be left under another's care for a few hours while Ging consumed himself with responsibilities.

Plus… it was really nice seeing him happy again after everything. She never had the chance to meet his late girlfriend, but from all the stories List and rarely Ging would tell. She seemed like a great woman who had a strong impact on him. It's no wonder why Ging feel into darkness of utter agony for a while, but it's nice seeing him bounce back to his old confident, childlike, spirited self and not the man who sulked and turned his friends away.

"Ging."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm came here to tell you that List and Dwun will need you later to finish the rest of the cards and tweaks."

The young Hunter let out another low groan. "Okay, but tell them I'm going to be late. Today's Gon's birthday and I plan to spend it with him a little longer before I start working again. Alright?"

"Really?" Elena in quickly got closer to Ging's side so that she could reach Gon. "Happy Birthday Gon." Her smile came out as wide as she lightly pinched the child's cheek, making him squirm and squeal of pure joy. Pulling away after a short moment, "I'll see you later Ging."

"Yeah yeah."

Elena waved him and Gon a goodbye before taking her leave out of the casino.

Watching her until she disappeared amongst the many gambling machines. Ging felt a small pang in his chest before turning to the one-year-old in his lap. A gentle expression of annoyance played on his facial. "Gon, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that." Removing Gon's tiny hand from his mouth, "I've warned you and now I'm really going to do it." Ging lifted the child's hand close to his lips then bit his hand light enough to not cause serious pain, but hard enough to make his point clear.

Gon's golden hues widened in shock.

"Don't look at me like that, I told you I was going to bite if you chewed on your hand again."

Gon continued to stare making the older man slightly uncomfortable until his surprised expression changed into that of delight when he started to laugh. Leaving Ging confused and lost for words instead.

"What's so funny Gon, huh?" He attacked Gon with firm tickles provoking fits of laughter and found himself laughing along. Stopping a moment after, he lazily wrapped the brown fabric around his forehead again before picking up his son to place him on his shoulders to straddle on the back of his neck. Gon's lithe fingers tugged on the strands of his father's dark hair.

"Come one Birthday boy, playtime is over. Now it's time to eat some cake."

"Uh-oh dadda."

"Uh-oh Gon."

 **#**

"What flavor do you want?" Ging asked looking down at the child who clung onto his white baggy pants. "Gon?"

"Ah!" The toddler firmly slapped his hands onto the glass that displayed many delicious sweets for customers to look and pick from. Ging had taken him to a small bakery that's found on the island to buy a cake for he and Gon.

"Are you sure you want the vanilla?" Talking more to himself than the toddler since Gon kept slapping his hands along the surface of the glass happily. "Alright-" he turned to the worker, "I'll have two slices of vanilla cake."

Tracing his big eyes up his father's figure while he got the cake for them, Gon let out a happy laughter before staggeringly running off around the rest of the small place. Curiously pulling chairs from tables and slapping the red cushioning of booths whilst smiling freely not realizing how much trouble he's causing. Gon was about to pull out another chair from it's place when suddenly a black boot planted itself behind one of the legs of the wooden chair so that his advances couldn't be met.

Ging looked down to his curious son who still held onto the chair grinning at him. _"Ever since he could walk he's been non-stop with the moving... well at least I don't always have to carry him anymore."_

Gon's becoming his own independent person.

"Let's go." He nod his head to the other side of the small bakery so they could sit in one of the booths closest to the door. Waiting for his son to take off at toddler speed, watching him walk always brought an inviting warmth in his heart.

Making him a soft person for his son.

Carrying the two plates, Ging walked in the direction where his son was heading when all of the sudden Gon fell on flat his face. His little arms and legs stretched out on the ground. Walking past him, "Get up Gon, brush it off and keep moving." He lectured, making to their small booth setting down the two plates of vanilla cake that had white icing. Turning to his side where he left Gon on the floor, he observed him carefully rising to his feet. At first a little wobbly upon standing, but made his way to his father.

Smiling, Ging squatted to the ground with open arms. The look of determination washed Gon's face which brought a proud look to the Hunter's. A few staggered steps later, Gon opened his arms springily then ran the rest of the couple of feet into his father's safe arms.

"There you go." The father wrapped his arms around his son lifting him off the ground. "See, now was that hard?" He nodded no playfully when Gon did the same. Kissing him on the cheek, "Okay birthday boy, let's dig in."

Sliding in the booth he carefully set Gon on the table since the booth itself is too big for him to sit in comfortably. "Sorry kid, I didn't exactly plan to have babies and toddlers in this game." Making sure Gon was steadied he slid the plates closer in between them. If he could he would've put a candle on Gon's slice and have him blow it out, but he's out of luck on this one.

"Happy Birthday Gon." Ging smiled when his son clapped happily.

Taking a plastic spoon, not really wanting to clean Gon afterwards if he allowed him to dig his hands in his slice of cake, he scooped a small piece of cake onto the spoon before bringing it to Gon's mouth. Naturally Gon ate whatever Ging gave him, sometimes even the things he didn't give him like the grass if he wasn't watching. Gon opened his little mouth to eat the cake with a small smile on his face.

It was moments like these he had with Gon where he questioned whether or not he will be able to make him as happy as he is now. He's such a joyful, adventurous, and curious child. Right now it's almost easy to take care of him since he has trusted friends to watch him when he couldn't and the fact that the island they're on is a 'safe place'.

But what will happen when the game is finished and they have to return to the rest of the world? Being a Hunter, he knows he will gravely put Gon's life in danger from time to time, but can he keep his word to Skylar in being a good father he knows he'll never be and follow his passion at the same time?

Continuing to feed the one-year-old toddler with one hand, the father used the other to feed himself. Savoring the sweet taste of the vanilla cake and the cool icing that brought out his inner giddy child.

 _"Skylar… I'm trying my hardest."_

 **#**

Sitting in the beautiful green grassland fully relaxed, Ging found himself yet again smiling as his energetic son ran about in the field chasing a butterfly. This is probably the last time Gon will be on this Island until he is old enough to play the game on his own. Thinking to himself often, he figured that if Gon is going to be raised by and with a Hunter then he himself might become one too. He'll just have to wait in see, but his gut does tell him that Gon will one day be a Hunter.

After all… he is his son.

"Yo, Gon." The child stop what he was doing, looking in the direction of his father. "Come over here for a moment." The Hunter's hand waved him over.

"Kay!" Gon ran more fluidly compared to when he was a bit younger as he is now a year and four months old. It didn't take him long to cross the grassy field to reach the Hunter. Sitting in the lap of his father's crossed legs, Gon slightly propped himself up so he too can look at the floating binder that's in front of them. "Dadda.. I want-" Gon met his father's soft gaze."..to look a da book."

"You want to look at the book?" Ging questioned to which Gon nodded happily, agreeing with his adorable light voice. "Okay, but don't touch anything unless I say so or you'll make daddy mad if you mess up something."

"Nooo! I prawmise not touch." Gon turned completely around working his fingers with one hand so only his pinky was out holding it up to Ging's face. The older man laughed then held out his pinky wrapping it around Gon's tiny one.

"Okay, pinky promise."

"A kiss! A kiss!" Gon bounced in his spot still keeping his finger wrapped around his father's until a kiss sealed the deal. Holding his thumb up waiting for Ging to do the same.

Ging lifted his thumb and lightly pressed it against Gon's smaller one. "Sealed with a-"

"KKIIISSS!" They both said in unison although Gon was more vocal than he. A smile found it's way on Ging's lips again at the realization that the last person he did this pinky promise swear was with his cousin Mito. Back at home on Whale Island, he and Mito used to promise each other silly things all the time. There was a song that went with it, but Ging thought it was embarrassing to sing it all the time so he decided to not teach it to Gon now. He probably shouldn't have told me about the kiss either since that was embarrassing also.

Bringing the binder closer to them Ging happily explained a few pages that had cards embedded inside. Naturally Gon's curiosity got the best of him as he asked what each and every card did and why did they do it. It was fun to watch when he allowed Gon to hold a couple of cards and the toddler held it with great care so he wouldn't break his promise to his father. After a few minutes of this Ging put the binder away and slid the ring off his finger putting it inside a small box before tossing it into his bag. Standing up throwing the bag over his shoulder, it is time for he and Gon to leave Greed Island.

"Come on Gon, we have a free pass to exit so let's use it before Elena becomes stingy."

"Kay Dadda!"

Arriving at the black and white with a few faint colors puzzled room that was also known as the exit area, Ging approached the young woman who sat behind the desk like area that matched the room. Blending it into the background. "Alright Elena do your thing and transport Gon and I out of here."

"No." She monotonically denied.

"What? Come on I did my part and doubled checked everything. I'm ready to go, go, go." A frown appeared on his face turning away from her as he watched his son run around in the room aimlessly laughing with immense joy of exploring a new area. There's always something he has to lecture him about.

"How are we going to distribute the game? You never really said how-"

"Limited okay! Gezz only a hundred copies will be made. Why are you bugging me about this?" Ging dropped his bag onto the floor- crossing his arms over his chest out of frustration. Wasn't it Lists and Dwun's job to advertise and distribute the game? How annoying, why is Elena always on his as- "Hey Gon, watch out for the-"

Not paying attention to where he was going, the toddler ran straight into the wall a little hard. Falling onto his bottom before plotting onto his back.

"Is he okay?" The white-haired woman stood slightly to look down at the toddler who was still on his back. Looking over to Ging who wore a wide grin before letting out a laughter, he reassured her that Gon was fine.

Gon sat up with a small pout on his face that looked identical to his father's when he childishly pouted when he doesn't get what he wants. The young toddler rubbed his forehead out of pain. When Ging knelt to his side he gave Gon's forehead a quick rub as he laughed in his face before telling him that he needed to be more careful.

Nodding that he understood, Gon held out a hand with a goofy grin on his face and Ging's matched as well.

Taking his son's hand-

"Okay let's see." He opened the palm. "Does it hurt here?"

"No."

Moving a little higher onto his forearm. "Here?"

Gon's smile widened. "No"

"How about here?" Ging touched Gon's upper arm.

"No." A small laughter escaped Gon knowing what's about to happen next.

"Well there's only one place to check." Ging smirked using his free hand to rub his chin as he 'thought' about the place where Gon might be 'hurting'. "Well I think it's...Here!" The young Hunter tickled underneath Gon's armpits coaxing out heartwarming laughters from the child as he laid back onto the ground squirming. "Does it hurt here Gon?" Ging laughed with him as he tickled down to Gon's side.

Every once in awhile when Gon had gotten hurt Ging would often accept his son's silent request to be tickled so he can get over the pain. The first time he'd done it was to make him stop crying after he had fallen and hurt himself really bad. But now every time he felt like he wanted to cry, he would always hold out his small hand to him to be tickled so he can forget about the pain.

After watching Ging tickle Gon another minute before he stopped. Elena found herself smiling at the sweet display between a father and his son. "How sweet Ging, I knew you weren't the stone cold father like you make yourself out to be."

Helping Gon rise to his feet before doing the same, a deep crimson blush heated along Ging's cheeks. Forgetting that he had an audience member watching him act all sweet and mushy with his son. He gets embarrassed easily when others commented on how soft he'd gotten when it came to Gon. That may be true to some extent, but he doesn't like being reminded.

"Yeah Yeah, can you get us out of here now? I'll come back when the time is right."

"Okay papa bear."

"Shut up!" Ging looked away bashfully holding his hand out for Gon to take then picked up his bag. Looking back at the woman not really wanting to meet her 'judgmental' gaze. "This stays between you and me. I'll see you later."

"Whatever you say papa Ging." She giggled, purposely aggravating the Hunter before transporting them out of the game.

 **#**

"Hold onto my hand Gon or you'll get lost and I won't come looking for you." Ging falsely threatened the almost two-year old boy as they walked down the busy street. It's been six months since they've left Greed Island and raising his son all on his own just gotten ten times harder. Getting use to going out all the time as a Hunter, Ging had only gone on quests and adventures that weren't too dangerous or risky for Gon to be around. Or weren't too difficult for him to take care of.

But this time around… he needs help.

His next adventure is high on the lift-threatening charts and if Gon is with him then he'll only be a distraction. Putting both of their lives at stake. He really wanted to go on this indefinite trip, but he needs a babysitter to watch the toddler for a while

Initially he was going to ask Skylar's parents to watch Gon since they haven't seen him since her funeral; but they weren't home, or at least according to the new owner's, the elderly couple passed away not to long ago. He didn't want to turn to Hana since he knew she would refuse or at least he's too shy to come face to face with her again after it's been almost two years since he left her with all his responsibilities.

So he was left with one option… to go back home to Whale Island.

The thought alone repulsed him. Not because it's the place where he grew up, but because that's where he left his dear grandmother and young cousin behind. Not a phone call, letter, message, nothing. He has done nothing to let them know that he's been alright or what he's up too. As he prepares for a rude awakening, they're in for a big surprise once he shows up with his son.

"Daddy." The dark-haired toddler tugged on Ging's hand.

"What now?" When he looked down to his son he could see that Gon was swaying side to side a little, his small eyes opening and closing doing his best to fight off sleep. "Are you sleepy?" At first Gon shrugged his shoulders no until a couple feet later when he nodded his head yes that he was indeed sleepy. "Want me to carry you?"

"No. I'm big boy, I can walk."

"If you say so."

A few seconds later-

"Daddy."

"Come here." The toddler let go of his hand opening his arms to Ging. The Hunter repositioned his bag over his shoulder comfortably before squatting down and picking up his sleepy son. Settling him on his hip where Gon instinctively wrapped his little arms around his father whilst resting his head on his shoulder. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yea."

"Okay. We'll be at the hotel in a few minutes so go ahead and sleep."

Gon nodded his head holding onto Ging a little tighter before closing his eyes allowing sleep to take over. He doesn't blame him, they've been traveling none stop and walking all day. It's only natural to be tired since he himself was also beginning to feel tired as well.

After a few minutes later and finally checking into a hotel for the night, Ging and Gon had their small dinner together outside on the balcony enjoying the scenery until it was bath time… his least favorite part. The bath itself wasn't really a problem. When Gon was much younger they'd taken baths together which saved time and energy, but now that Gon is big enough to bathe on his own, not alone, but own his own in the tub. It made his showering time happen a lot later than he wishes.

Laying out Gon's sleeping clothes on the bed then dressed down to his shirt and boxers, Ging followed Gon into the bathroom and while the toddler undressed himself the father readied the bubbly bath with a couple of toys and set out a few towels in preparation for after bathing time.

"Ready to get inside?"

"Yeah!" Independently he did his best to get inside the tub alone while Ging's careful hands loomed around him to make sure he didn't slip or fall. "Oh! It's warm. Daddy you want to come and play?"

"No, not tonight. Daddy will take his own bath after you." Ging wet then lathered his hands with shampoo so he can start washing Gon's uniquely colored spiked hair.

"Ooh, kay!" Gon's toothy-grin brought a smile onto Ging's face. The young boy turned to the various colorful floating toys keeping himself occupied as his hair is being bubbled in shampoo from scrubs of his father's working fingers.

"Hold still. You don't get soap in your eyes again." Ging grabbed a small bucket of water ready to pour it over his son's head.

"No no no no no. No soap." Gon covered his eyes with tiny hands. Small fits of laughter escaped him as warm water poured over his head removing all subs from his hair and down into the bath. "Can I open?"

"You can." Ging smiled setting the bucket to the side.

As always, seeing Gon happy made him happy. It's intriguing how easily children can be entertained and kept occupied. And even though he plans to be there for Gon, that might not work out in the near future. A feeling he's been having for a while now that he and Gon are going to be separated for a long long time. He doesn't want to be separated and he doesn't want to lose the last bit of Skylar he has left.

Fifteen minutes of helping wash the boy's hair and body. Ging rinsed his son down freeing him of suds again. Wrapping him in a towel and scooping him out of the tub, they both headed into the room so he could dry off and dress for the night. Afterwards, he gave Gon a small talk telling him to stay in one place, eat his snack, and watch TV while he showered. And although he trusts to leave him alone for a specific amount of time, Ging still showered with the door open just in case.

Once he was done showering and dressed in a pair of a sleeping shirt and boxers. The Hunter spent a little more time with Gon watching TV before announcing it was bedtime. Helping Gon onto the bed, he turned off all the lights except for the TV for Gon. Only turning the volume down low so he wouldn't be bugged during the night.

Joining the toddler on in the bed.

"Goodnight." Ging faced his son who was snuggled warmly underneath the sheets.

"Goodnight daddy." Watching his father close his eyes slipping off into sleep. Gon scooted closer to him for warmth and for the sense of security. Feeling that the monsters of the night can't get to him if he's close to his father.

Falling asleep beside him, Ging opened his eyes to look at his son with a sad smile. "Mommy loves you Gon… and so do I."

Tomorrow is a long day for they'll be heading back home… back to Whale Island.

* * *

 **AN:** _I know I said that this is supposed to be the last one; but this chapter had so much going on, I had to cut it into two parts. So sorry for those who were ready for this to be over and done with. I also felt like I may have gotten a little carried away with the interactions between Ging and Gon; but then again, I owe it to you all since you've waited patiently for his birth. I do think Ging cared for Gon and I seriously doubt he was this cold-hearted parent during the two-ish years he had Gon. But hey, who really knows. I don't know the accurate time-frame between Gon's birth and Greed Island's development. I've seen sides where Greed Island came after he left Gon, before Gon's birth, and/or it was being developed while he had Gon. Anyhow, I hope I didn't make Ging too mushy and kept him somewhat in 'character' when it came to the fatherly love he'd probably forgotten. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. (This time for real) Next/Final Update will be on 4/2/17.

Thank you for the new favorites and followers. You are great!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot! **sarahmchugs** and **thaliaray1812**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	21. Back Home x To x Whale Island - Part 2

**AN:** _Honestly... who the heck taught Ging Nen? Is he that good that he learned it himself? Anyways! Here is the final chapter! I really hope it's good; I struggled writing this because I was very reluctant to let it go._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Back Home x To x Whale Island - Part 2**

* * *

Looking back to the bed where his son slept soundly, a small frown swept his facial before he turned back seriously to the metal plate box in front of him. It was about 2am when he woke up almost violently in a cold sweat. For the nth time for who knows how long, he had another nightmare about her...

Ging's been trying so hard to erase her from his memory, but she always came back to haunt his dreams. Well, it's not particularly her that's haunting him, it's the nightmare of reliving the night he lost her. How incredibly weak and useless he'd become. And because of those lingering feelings… he's preparing for the worst. Or possibly what's best for Gon.

He's about to break his promise.

This time not being selfish yet selfish at the same time, he decided to listen to his gut feeling and prepared a set of clues for Gon to follow if and when he became a Hunter.

Using the items he already had in his bag, Ging had taken the time to record a tape for his son explaining his reasons for 'leaving' because in the end, his selfishness would have gotten the best of him. Putting it in a colorful box, he also put in the ring and memory card for Greed Island since he already had it with him to give to Gon when he got older. Although, he thought he was going to give it to him in person instead of leaving it in a box that may or may not be opened.

Is this what's really become of him? Does he have to paint the image of the inner bad person that he is to his son?.

Once he finished sealing the first box within a metal plated one, Ging set it aside then looked outside through the glass sliding door. It's still early morning as the night sky was still displaying it's twinkling stars.

"What am I doing?" Closing his eyes pinching of the bridge of his nose, he released an elongated sigh. "Sky… I really don't know what the heck you saw in me that you loved so much." he chuckled to himself when an image of her smiling popped inside his head, drawing out a sweet smile that played on his lips. "I always thought you were crazy for loving a selfish man like me." Looking over to the bed again where Gon slept, "Thank you for everything."

Standing up, he cautiously straighten up the hotel room in silence so he wouldn't wake up the toddler. Picking up the trash and setting used towels to the side, he quietly put their things that was sprawled across the room back into his bag before heading towards the bed.

It's almost time to catch the boat back home.

Approaching the young toddler who was sleeping on his stomach, Ging knelt down and started poking his son's cheek with an index finger. "Gon, it's time to wake up."

No response.

"Gon…" he shook him lightly. "Come on sleepy head, you gotta wake up." the young toddler whined a little, flipping onto his side facing his back towards the Hunter. "I know I'm tired too buddy, but I need you to get dressed and brush your teeth." Ging gently rubbed his son's back soothingly until Gon finally decided to sit up.

Rubbing his eyes with tiny balled fists whilst letting out a yawn, "Daddy, where we going?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Whale Island?"

"No." Gon said flatly, slightly irking Ging who contorted his face in a brief frowning scrunch and squinted eyes. Looking at his son suspiciously who looked back at him with heavy clouded eyes from sleep.

"Well, Whale Island used to be my home. It was the place I grew up at."

"Oh. W-why we going?" Gon turned around and carefully slid off the bed while Ging watched, making sure that he didn't fall and hurt himself.

"Well there's family we need to see." ruffling the toddler's already messy bed hair, "Get dressed and when you're ready, we'll brush our teeth." It didn't take long for him to let out a chuckle when Gon's cute face formed into a small pout. "Don't look at me like that, we do this every morning and night. Now show me your teeth."

He smiled, happily showing off what few teeth he has. "Are you brushing too?"

"Yup, I have too. We can have a race on who brushes their teeth the fastest. How does that sound?"

"Yea!" Gon cheered, all traces of sleep long gone.

"Alright, take some clothes out first and I'll help you dress, and then we can start the race. Okay?" The Hunter spoke almost excitedly, trying to encourage the toddler to want to brush his teeth.

"Kay!" He took off running towards the bag.

"It's cold outside so take out something warm."

"Kay!"

Gon moved with bursts of energy in everything he did. He messily tossed out clothing in search of his own and all Ging could do was sit on the bed feeling extra tired whilst watching in confusion.

"Geez, where does he get all that energy from?" He's not really complaining since he didn't have to force Gon out of bed because he was still sleepy, but sometimes dealing with his very energetic son this early in the morning can be very tiring and very much annoying.

"Are these warm?" Gon held up a sweater and a pair of pants.

"Yeah." Ging sighed, lifting from the bed walking over to his son.

After helping Gon dress a little and tying his shoes for him, Ging finished dressing himself in his usual attire. When he and Gon had a small race on teeth brushing, although his competitive side wanted to win, he had to keep in mind that when he compared himself to the two-year old toddler, he's practically a teeth brushing master. So he let his son win the race… just as long as he somewhat brushed his teeth, that's all that truly mattered.

When they left the hotel room after Gon helped him clean up a little bit more, they traveled down the docking area and bought breakfast before heading onto the boat. Letting his son energetically roam freely hoping he'll tire himself out before their departure. Ging sat down on the ground of the deck, resting his back against the the boat's wall and looked up to the lit starry morning.

"It's going to feel weird going back home." he chuckled, "I can imagine the look on Grandma's face when she sees Gon… and Mito…" He averted his eyes away from the sky to the toddler who ran about on the deck, grabbing the attention of women who giggled and commented how cute he was. "Hmmm, Mito was a little older than Gon when I left. She was about three right?"

"Daddy! Look a da bird." His little finger pointed high into the sky towards the white seagull who rested on one of the sails.

"I see." Ging watched the bird until it flew away. _"Has it really been ten years since I've last been home? It feels a lot shorter than that."_ Ging closed his eyes thinking about his life over the last ten years.

About fifteen minutes later, the boat started to make its departure from the dock and instantly Ging felt his heart starting to race. It's not everyday he felt this nervous and Whale Island from where they're at now will only take a couple of hours to arrive, give or take. His back is against the wall and hands are tied when it comes to Gon… he hopes that they'll agree to watch from for a while, while he's out doing his own thing.

Calling the Gon over so he could stop running around like a lunatic and to avert the women's attention off of his son. Ging had him settled down next to him so that they could play a game because in the next few agonizing hours, it will probably be his last time to spend time like this with his son. The gut feeling that's been following for a while now is telling him that he'll no longer have his son with him.

Not like the way they are now at least.

"Gon."

"Yes Daddy?"

"Are you happy?" he asked almost sadly. Gon shook his head excitedly as he placed down random cards for their 'little game'. "Good, I'm glad that you are."

Ging set down his own set of cards to this ruleless game. The feeling of losing something dawned at him and attempted to dig underneath his skin when Gon's lively eyes, that reminded him so much of Skylar's, clashed with his-

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you happy?"

He smiled almost sadly, "Yeah… I am."

 **#**

His throat tightened and heart dropped to his stomach as the sense of nausea washed over him almost completely, but he cannot find the words or the means to express the uneasy anxiety that's inside. When Whale Island came into view, he was nervous, but now that the boat had actually stopped at the dock and it's passengers were leaving. This long awaited guilt moment is finally coming to life.

Waiting until almost all the passengers to left the boat, Ging took hold of his inner courage and grabbed his bag tossing it over his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Gon held out his arms when his father leaned down and picked him up to carry in his arm.

"Say goodbye to all your lady friends." Ging exited the boat and Gon happily waved bye to the very beautiful crowd of giggling women who waved their goodbyes back to him. The windy day showed him no mercy as he walked through and about the familiar town that hadn't really changed the past ten years. His childhood memories started to wash his mind, giving him a great sense of nostalgia as he thought back to the times where he was just a small and adventurous boy who felt trapped on the island. One who had no responsibilities and wondered what lied beyond for him off of Whale Island.

Though despite these feelings, it also gave him a sense of remembrance to the joyful and warm feeling of returning home after being away for so long. Funny how when he's been away the longest, Whale Island ended up being his last comfort home to feel somewhat at ease.

After asking for directions to Abe Freecss home, just in case she moved, Ging walked down the dirt road and up the seemingly endless hill top that was surrounded by many green trees that lead to a greater wooded area. The entire time during the walk he tried to make small talk with Gon to help ease his nervousness, but if anything it sort of made it worse.

After all, he came all this way for him.

Finally after another few short minutes of walking, he made it up the hill top where a home stood proudly in front of a beautiful sea of crystal water. So free and far away from the town in it's own personal bubble.

"Daddy, is dis-"

"Not now… just hold on okay?" He looked over to Gon before stepping closer to the door. Ging's heart pounded ever so loudly in his ear, against his chest, an earthquake couldn't compare to how shaken up he feels on the inside. With small hesitation…

He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" An older woman's voice sounded. Ging took a few steps back holding Gon even closer to him when locks of the door clicked open and then- "How may I…." the grandmother's eyes widened in disbelief. "My eyes must finally be deceiving me right now... is that really you Gin-"

"Grandma who is it?" A much younger voice radiated from inside the house before coming to view next to the elder woman. Her eyes too had widened in shock. "Ging?"

The Hunter cleared his throat, "You've gotten a lot taller and older since last time… Mito."

"That's what happens you never bother coming back to see us or even keep in contact for ten years. People grow up and move on with their lives-" She looked to the young toddler her cousin's arms. "Obviously you have."

 _"He looks like Ging, that's for sure."_ She thought to herself.

"Mito-" The grandmother lightly scolded for her unnecessary attitude. "Be nice, Ging has finally come home and he doesn't need to be bombarded with your little attitude." she eyed the very young teenager before looking back to her grandson. "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't-"

"Come on in, there's a lot of catching up to do don't you think?" She smiled at him before looking over to the young boy in his arms with a bigger smile. "Is he allergic to anything?" Abe moved out of the way allowing Ging to enter.

Looking at his cousin briefly then turned to his grandmother. "No, he's not allergic or is picky. He pretty much eats whatever you give him." Ging set down his bag carefully before also putting Gon down, telling his son to take off his shoes.

"Umm," Mito approached Ging sheepishly. "What's his name?"

"Gon."

"Gon?...Gon...Gon." She tried out his name before smiling. Kneeling down to the ground where the said boy hid behind Ging's leg clinging onto his coat, "Hi Gon, my name is Mito. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand cautiously, watching as he shyly held out his hand and placing his in hers.

"Hi…"

"Would you like some cookies?"

Gon's expression changed dramatically to that of excitement. He looked up to his father who nodded his head in approval. "Ya!"

Mito giggled, "Alright, I'll show you the way." The young teen stood holding onto Gon's hand and directed him into the kitchen. Ging watched carefully, smiling on the inside knowing that if his grandmother and cousin agrees to take care of him for a while, then he knows for certain that he'll be in good hands.

Not like he ever doubted them in the first place.

"Well-" the older woman cleared her throat looking up at Ging. "Because you are your father's son, I assume you have come here because you were left with no other choice… your dad always tried to do things on his own before asking for help." She smiled at Ging who lightly smiled back. "How about we talk in the dinning room, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Right…." Following his grandmother into the dining area, they both sat on opposite sides across from each other. Mito came in a moment later with a plate of cookies and Gon following her close behind with a chocolate chip cookie already stuffed in his mouth. Seeing how serious her grandmother was, she directed Gon into the living room instead.

"How are you Ging? You look well, you've even gotten very handsome." Abe shamelessly complimented.

"I'm fine, I've gone through some things, but everything is okay. How are you?"

"I can almost say the same. Your Aunt and Uncle passed in an accident a few years back so it's just been Mito and I. Trying to live normal and peaceful life."

"Hmmm. How is she-"

"Ging, Gon is in the living room playing with a toy he got from your bag. Is that okay?"

"It's not a problem." He awkwardly shifted in his seat when Mito joined them at the table.

"I guess we should start... I assume Gon is your son?" Abe started.

"He is… my one and only."

"So why have you come back Ging? Is being a Hunter not satisfying enough for you?" Mito glared at him, still feeling bitter that he just up and left her behind without saying a word all those years ago. Ging was the only one she had it seemed and when their already small family started to drop like flies with her parents death and his father's disappearance, leaving just her and her grandmother. She really wanted to know how her cousin was doing. She really cared for him and thought that he would at least keep in contact. She'd waited for him for all these years and when she finally gave up on him, here he is. Popping up out of the blue with a son whom nobody knew existed.

Can you blame her for feeling like that?

"Mito." Ging looked at her almost distastefully. He really hates dealing with people with attitudes, but he's putting up with her's because he sort of 'owe' it to her for not saying goodbye even when he knew how fond she was of him. Turning to his grandmother, "Grandma… something came up and I can't take care of Gon without him being put at risk. I came back home hoping that maybe you can babysit him for me while I'm gone."

"What about his mother?" Mito asked, nodding a head towards the living room where Gon resided.

Ging looked into his cousin's eyes. She couldn't have known how her simple-minded question sent a tolerable yet forceful pang in his chest. He doesn't like talking about her and if he did... it was very rare that it happened. Matter of fact, because he doesn't like talking about her, he almost forgot to mention her in the tape he recorded for Gon. He didn't like speaking of her for Gon, but he had to know of course. It is his mother and he might be curious about her one day.

"We were separated." It was all he wanted to say. He glanced over to Mito whose eyes were focused and held back great resentment towards him. But after what he's gone through, her little sore eyes of anger doesn't phase him a single bit.

"How long will it be?" Abe asked.

"Indefinite."

Staring into her grandson's steady eyes, she could see past his calm demeanor and see that he's desperate. She doesn't really want to pry herself in his business by asking a million questions, so if he needs help, then of course she will help. Ging is family and this also will be a great time to get to know more about the new addition of the Freecss family. Her great-grandson Gon. With an honest smile on her face, she started to speak. "If you need help then-"

"Are you Crazy?!" Mito stood from her seat slamming her hands onto the the wooden table staring right into Ging's eyes.

"Mito-" Abe started but was cut off by the boiling angered teen again.

"No Grandma!" she unintentionally yelled at her, but focused her source of anger towards her silly cousin. "You can't do that Ging. You just can't pop out of nowhere and expect us to put our lives on hold because you want to be irresponsible. That is your son and you should take care of him! If what you're doing is that dangerous then drop it and take care of him instead. He's going to need you Ging!"

"Mito I wasn't talking to you." The young father said a little hard out of annoyance. Who is she to butt in his business like that? Why in the world would he ask her? She's too young to make a big choice like this.

"It doesn't matter! How dare you leave us all alone and expect us to take care of your son for you for who knows how long. You can't do that! You leave for ten years and you expect us to be okay with this favor of yours as you abandon your son for some silly adventure. No! You're a parent Ging."

"Why are you yelling to me about things I already know Mito? I know I'm a father and because I'm a father I'm looking out for my son and doing what's best for him for the time being."

"So abandoning is your answer? Is that how your fathering skills work Ging?"

Ging stood from his seat briskly throwing his hands onto the table like what she had done earlier. He really doesn't want to lose his cool like this, but this girl is bugging him and the more she points out the obvious the more she digs under his skin.

"I'm not abandoning him and I'm not going to sit here and explain myself to you when I wasn't even asking you. I'm looking out for my son's life and I knew that if I brought him here then he would be in a much safer place than if I kept him with me. I'm not asking you to watch him forever, just until I come back."

"You can't be a Hunter then!" She choked out as tears started to spill from her puffy eyes.

"But I am a Hunter Mito, it's time for you to accept and get over it." He sent her a glare before looking over to his grandmother who wore a deep sorrow expression. "I'm leaving."

"Then leave! But Gon stays here. Obviously it will be irresponsible for Grandma and I to let you leave with him. I can't allow you to leave him here for an indefinite amount of time, come back to take him with you, and possibly come back again because of some dangerous thing you're doing. If you want what's best for Gon than he is here to stay forever! I'll be his guardian and I will make sure you will never see him again."

"If taking custody of my son away from me is what you think will keep him from me for good then so be it." He's feeling pissed that Mito had the nerve to intervene like that and think that she can play mind games on him. He knows he's not the best father and already accepted it. He knows that he is selfishly picking his career over raising his son, but if it means Gon will have a better and happier life out of his custody, then so be it. He's failed Skylar so many ways now, but he has no other choice.

He is who he is and that's not going to change.

Exchanging one last look with his grandmother, he walked over to the living room where Gon sat quietly with a confused yet very sad expression on his features. Walking past his son, he went to his bag by the door and took out whatever toys and clothing that belong to Gon and neatly set it aside. Looking at his son who looked like he wanted to cry now, Ging closed his eyes knowing that if he said something to him then it is going to hurt him more and be harder to let him go.

He pulled out the Nen box and stood when Mito came to his side still in tears.

"Give this to Gon when he becomes a Hunter." Mito's lithe fingers softly brushed against his when she took the box. Giving one last look to what's left of his family, Ging picked up his bag, opened the door, and left without saying another word.

Mito stepped outside and shouted as her tears fell harder, "Don't you ever come back here!"

Realization hit Gon hard as he quickly brushed past the 'strangers' and hastily put on his shoes sloppily. His little heart fluttered fast against in his chest out of fear. He goes wherever his dad goes right? He's not going to leave without him right? Gon rushed out of the house ignoring the calls of the ladies as his eyes focused intently on his father's back who continued to look away.

"Daddy!" Gon ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, but it didn't even matter how fast or how hard he ran… his father became too far to reach. And as hard as it was to see him walk out and being left behind with people he didn't really know… he stopped. Out of breath and out of hope. "Daddy...where are you going?"

Gon sat on the ground and held his hand out waiting to be tickled so he didn't have to cry… but he never bothered turning around. His back continued to face him until he was no longer in sight. Golden hues filled with a pool of tears and spilled as he started to cry. He doesn't understand why he is being left behind. Why? Why would he leave without saying a word?

"Mito don't you think you were a hard on Ging?" Abe watched distantly at the crying toddler who wailed for his father.

"No and I meant every word. We both know that Ging isn't suited for parenting. He can't keep doing that to his son... not when he's so young."

"You're blinded by your rage Mito. Can't you see that you've just torn a son away from his father whom he clearly loved unconditionally?" The elder woman pointed to Gon who cried even harder. "I guess it's a good thing he's still young… he might not remember any of this as he gets older." Abe retreated inside the house, "And bring that child inside before he catches a cold!"

Feeling a little guilty to what she have just done, she set the box to the side before heading outside towards the wailing child. "Gon…" he looked at her, tears still streaming down his puffy cheeks that matched his teary eyes. "Everything's going to be okay… I'm here for you." She picked him up holding him close in her arms as he continued to cry out for his father.

Giving one last look down the hill where Ging left, a sense of deja vu filled her before turning around walking to the house whilst rubbing the toddlers back. There's no way she's going to let Gon turn into his father. If being a Hunter means being abandoning everything that's important to chase after fantasy dreams...then by all means...she won't let Gon be a Hunter like her irresponsible and selfish cousin.

 _"Gon, this will be nothing more than a forgotten memory… it won't hurt for too long."_

* * *

 **Epilogue - Before DC**

"What am I doing here? She's going to flip the world if I show up." Ging rested against the railing of the bridge looking down at the coursing water underneath made him feel a little uncomfortable. It's been twelve years since he last stepped foot on this bridge where his life changed forever…

 **"I hope you didn't change your mind about me tagging along while you slept. That would be a very bad thing."**

"Well I'm already here… might as well make myself known." Turning away from the water, the Hunter nervously dug his hands in his pockets and walked into the semi-busy streets. Since the last time he came here, which was when Gon was still very small, the town had changed so much where it became almost unrecognizable. That's bound to happen naturally.

 **"Ging! Isn't it beautiful?"**

Tugging at the blue scarf around his neck, "Is hot out here or what?" He disliked the position he's in right now. Since his meeting with with Gon on the World Tree, all he could ever think about is her. He managed to cast her away from his thoughts over the years almost completely, but as always… she found a way to slither into his mind. Maybe that's why he's here today before he gets ready to leave for the Dark Continent.

He's here to pay an old friend a long overdue visit.

After walking almost aimlessly for another ten minutes, he finally found himself standing in front of the small cafe he head she worked at. It's been almost fourteen years since he last saw her... has life changed for her like it has changed for him? Ignoring the sign that read closed, "Today it's going to be opened early for me." Ging mumbled and pushed past the door, alarming a small bell upon his entrance. His eyes traced all around the cafe looking at the many decorations until one spot on the wall grabbed his attention. He wanted to step closer and take a look to ease his racing heart... but-

"I'm sorry, were not open yet." A petite woman came from the back of the cafe wiping her hands with a towel as she made her way to the front. "If you could please just-" the brunette's heart stopped, her hand lightly lifted over her mouth in shock and her eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of the cafe.

"Yo, it's been a long time… hasn't it Hana."

"Ging?" Tears welled in her eyes, "Ging!" Hana instantly dropped the towel she was holding to run and practically jumped the much older Hunter, holding him in a very tight embrace. "Oh, Ging! It's been so long since I've last seen you. I can't believe you didn't bother saying hi or stopping by over the years. Wait!" she gasped, "Not long ago a few of my customers talked about a young Hunter being in critical condition and I was so worried for him because I heard it was your son. How is he? Is he doing better? What have you two been doing this entire time? What did you do two-"

"Hana." Ging blushed, pushing her off of him. "I wasn't with Gon when he got hurt, but if it makes you feel any better he's doing fine now."

"Oh good." She stepped away with a smile. "That's a relief. So tell me everything, what have you been up to?" She walked to an empty table and he followed her. Waiting for him to sit down, Hana just couldn't help, but feel happy to see him again. Her life has changed a lot over the last few years, but she always wondered what kind of life Ging and Gon had together. It annoyed her how she was never able to pinpoint Ging to actually send a letter or call him. He's a pretty hard man to find and so she gave up and hoped that one day he would stroll in like he did today.

She couldn't be anymore happier than she is right now.

"You go first, tell me what you've been up to." Ging smiled at the pretty woman. Hana hadn't really changed much it seemed...he's just happy she didn't chew him out like how his cousin did all those years ago. Hana's brown hair has gotten a lot longer but he couldn't quite tell how long since it's up in a ponytail and despite the natural aging, she still looks pretty great. Still very pretty indeed.

"Well, I've been married for seven years now and I have two kids of my own. My oldest is a girl, Emily, she's five. And my youngest is a boy, Alex, he is three. They're quite a handful and sometimes they drive me insane, but they're really good children. Honestly, I don't know how you did it Ging. How could you be a parent and be a Hunter at the same time? That must've been difficult." She smiled happily, meeting his brown eyes.

"It did get difficult and I stopped raising Gon when he was two. Long story short, I turned to my family in need of a babysitter and I ended up losing custody. In the end I think it was for the best, even if it was hard on me. Though I did leave him things to help find me if he wanted to see me. I kept tabs on him over the years so it wasn't like I was totally absent from his life."

"But you weren't there for him either." Ging shrugged his shoulders and Hana just rolled her eyes. "Have you at least seen him since?"

"Yeah… we had uh..." he turned away awkwardly, recalling the embarrassing reunion during the election. Having him crying and apologizing so suddenly just made him flustered even more, especially when it was in front of a lot of people. "It was very interesting and before you ask I would not have that reunion again. It was just too much for me, but we did meet again later on."

"Oh, yeah? How is he?"

"He's a really good kid. We spent hours talking and he reminded me so much of...her." The Hunter looked to his old time friend. Yes, he and Gon may share a lot of similarities, but Gon reminded him so much of Skylar. They both were energetic and had bubbly personalities.

Observing at how distant he almost became, "Ging… all those years ago when you asked me to handle your home. I kept a lot of personal belongings and sold the house. I assume you don't want any photographs, but when I was going through Skylar's personal items… I found a letter that was written for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?" Not giving him a chance to answer she stood from her seating and walked to the back. Disappearing for a few minutes leaving Ging alone and slightly confused in his thoughts before she came back with a small letter in her hand. "I've been wanting to give it to you for a really long time, but you're a hard man to track down."

Taking the letter from her, "Did you read it?"

"No." She answered truthfully. There were many times that she wanted to open it, but it's none of her business.

Ging carefully observed the letter and quickly found that there was nothing special to it. A simple white envelope with his name written on it. To this day, after almost fourteen years since her passing, all the crap he's gone through, the fun adventures, reached mini goals, obtaining new information. None of that fulfillment could compare to the little fulfilling time he had with her. To this day he still loves her even if he tried to forget her completely. Thinking about her didn't hurt as much as it used to. He still doesn't like talking about her because it only reminded him how weak he'd been in the past. He was never quite fond of that feeling.

But somewhere along his never-ending journey, he found a way to ease his pain so-

"Wait! What the hell Ging? What are you doing that for?"

"I don't need to read it." He ripped the paper into fragmented pieces. "I don't need a letter from her to tell me how much she loves me or how much she wishes we had a longer life together." he continued ripping as Hana watched in disbelief. "I don't need her to tell me to follow my dreams or to take care of Gon." Ging finished with the last bit of paper and swept them together in a small pile on the table. "I don't need to read about those things because I already know. I know how much she loved me and I know how badly she wanted to share a happy life as a family. I know her and that's all that really matters. Reading that letter won't change anything. What's done is done."

"But.. what if she had to say something else Ging? Did you ever think about that? What if it was something very important?"

"Hana… I've gone fourteen years without knowing what she had to say, let alone that the letter existed. I don't need to know because I don't care anymore."

"If you don't care anymore… then should I keep what really happened to her to myself?" She challenged, though it was futile because all he did was give her a smirk.

"Go ahead. Keep it to yourself... I'm going to find out on my own."

"Wait... you're not-"

"It was nice seeing you again." He gave her a smile raising from his seat and walked towards the door ready to leave when he suddenly felt a small hand grab his. "What Hana?"

Tip-toeing on her toes she attempted to reach his height. Whispering into his ear, "Are you going to the Dark Continent?" She pulled away looking straight in his eyes searching for an answer.

"So you know about it?"

"She told me about it a little. I don't know what it is and I could careless about it."

"Then why-"

"I want you to be safe...please. I will tell you everything that I know about her that she kept away from you if it'll mean that you won't go." she held onto the sleeve of his sweater. "Please Ging...I know we haven't spoken if forever but I still care about you a lot. I care what happens to you and Gon. You two are like family to me."

The Hunter let out a low chuckle, prying her hand off of his sleeve keeping his eyes locked with her hazel hues.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Umm, yeah I do and it scares me that you have so much confidence."

"Don't worry Hana." he placed a hand on her head. "I'm going to be alright... I'll see you in fourteen years" He joked lightly, holding her soft gaze for a short moment then gave her a smile before leaving without saying another word. Feeling speechless, she watched him walk away until he became nothing more than a tiny figure in the distant.

Ging is like the wind... he comes and goes as he pleases. A force that can't be controlled or ever be tamed.

" **One day he's going to find out and wants to know why. That's just the way he is...have a little faith in him."**

"Skylar… he's so reckless." A smile passed on her lips and turned away from the door. "I wondered if he even noticed this hanging." The brunette turned to the photo that hanged proudly on the wall amongst many other photo and decorations. Bringing life and history to the small family cafe. Lifting a hand, she idly traced over the picture of Skylar who smiled widely holding onto Ging's arm as he himself covered his half his face with the palm of his hand, his mouth visible and open from the complaints he was babbling when the photo was taken. She misses her best friend... she misses the way things used to be. She just hope that Skylar lived that dream she always wanted to have... but-

What will Ging Freecss do next?

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _An idle finger traced along the smooth expanse of her bare back. The early morning sunlight that shone through their bedroom window reflected an ethereal glow off her skin. This is where he secretly wanted to be, by her side and because he already made up his mind about her. He wants to be with her forever._

 _"Ging?" Skylar stirred from sleep, sounding out a sleepy moan before turning around to face him completely. A fresh blush dusting her cheeks. "You look so handsome."_

 _"Yeah Yeah." He tore his gaze away from her amber eyes in embarrassment._

 _"Ging?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"If you could only stay in one place forever… where would it be?"_

 _Ging smiled warmly. What kind of question is that? He might not openly express it all the time, but right here right now, where they lay together underneath the sheets after a passionate night as the morning sun shines and brings incredible warmth to their already intoxicating love-_

 _"I would stay here with you...I want to wake up next to you and know that I found something more important than what I wanted."_

 _"Really? This isn't like you Ging. You're starting to sound awfully cheesy." she giggled happily, her pretty smile bringing soft flutters in his heart. Meeting his brown eyes once more, she sighed in euphoria and snuggled against his naked chest. His warmth always brought her comfort and she would gladly turn to him before anything else. "Though I will have to agree with you… there's no place in the world that I rather be than in your arms."_

 _A pink blush painted his cheeks, trying to ignore how she always made his heart race fast. Pulling her body closer to him, he promptly placed a kiss on her forehead and felt that she did the same when he received a kisses from her along his collarbone._

 _"Ging… don't ever lose sight of what lies beyond past your dreams and desires. If you don't take a look, then you'll miss what's more important to you than you could ever imagine. Make every moment count and enjoy it to the fullest."_

 _"Y'know, you have the weirdest times to start lecturing me." He chuckled._

 _"I'm just saying this before you leave again." she pulled away slightly to lightly peck him on the lips. "You want that something you can't see in front of you… just don't forget about what you can actually see."_

 _"I see you…" he smiled fondly at his beautiful girlfriend. "If it worries you... I promise to keep that in mind when I'm out on fulfilling and exciting adventures." Ging poked her cheek and she rolled her eyes. He knows she isn't quite fond of him leaving, but she's learning to accept that side of him._

 _"I love you Ging…"_

 _"Yeah well…" He let go of her, turning over his side with his back facing her, mumbling out a few incoherent words as he swiftly pulled the sheets over his head._

 _"Huh? I didn't get that Ging!" She giggled as she fought him in a tug-of-war trying to pull the sheets off his face. "Ging, I want know what you said!"_

 _"I didn't say anything, now get off of me you crazy woman!" His voice muffled from the sheets._

 _"Awww are you shy Ging? You've said it once before, surely you can say it again." Skylar laid on top of him._

 _"You're harassing me, get off!"_

 _"Not until I hear you say it." She laughed a little before diving underneath the sheets and clung onto his body. Pressing herself firmly against his pack, her arms wrapped around his torso and placed small aimless kisses on his back. After a minute she heard him groan lowly then removed the sheets back down to uncover their faces. Letting out the body heat that formed out and letting the cool air of the room pass over them. "Ging?"_

 _Turning around to face his girlfriend with a deeper blush dusting his cheeks. His eyes connected with her honest ones and he knew that she's going to be the only person he openly say this too. "Sky, do you promise to leave me alone if I say it?"_

 _"No." She smiled, cupping his cheeks, rubbing the pads of her thumb over his stubble facial hairs._

 _"You're a complicated person, you know that right?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _A smile washed his expression. Brushing her dark hair out of her face, he leaned in close to the shell of her ear, softly whispering: "I love you."_

 _Her heart soared high into the sky, "I love you too."_

* * *

 **AN:** _Oh! I didn't want it to end, but it had too! Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! It was really encouraging during this journey, especially since this is my very first story. I know in the first few chapters was a bit rough, so I will be doing a lot of heavy editing to fix my many mistakes in all chapters. With that being said, I hope the ending was satisfying enough. I did my best to match Mito's story and the visuals given… but I added some extra so I hope that was good. I decided to pull a Gon and kept Skylar's secret. I left hints in previous chapters and I'll let you decide what really went down. XD_

Thank you again for reading till the end all current and future readers! Always feel free to let me know what you think, comment, asks questions, review, etc.

Thank you for the new favorites and followers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **thaliaray1812** , **JokeLover123** , and **Guest**.

 **Thatsoneperson**

 **Last Edit: N/A**


End file.
